Demony kroczą cieniem
by Hakkarii
Summary: Wysokie mury budowane z nienawiści i zemsty burzone potęgą miłości. Jednak demon pozostanie zawsze demonem. - drarry OSTRZEGAM - CIĘŻKIE I KRWAWE!
1. Powrót na ścieżkę zemsty

Tekst poprawiony, zdecydowałam się zmienić jeden z głównych wątków i trochę namieszać. Będzie to drarry, moje pierwsze, więc wybaczcie za ewentualne niezgrabności slashu ;) Wątek ten, ostatecznie wprowadzony od czwartego rozdziału. Nie chciałam przerabiać i rozkopywać absolutnej całości.

**Opowiadanie jest mroczne, krwawe i posiada niebotyczną ilość opisów**. Ostrzegam na początku, by do tego nie było zastrzeżeń.

.::.

**Tytuł** Demony kroczą cieniem

**Autor** Hakkarii

**Beta** Zilidya

.::.

**Rozdział pierwszy**

**Powrót na ścieżkę zemsty**

Wysoki, dumnie wyprostowany mężczyzna przemierzał ulicę Pokątna szybkim krokiem. Z gracją omijał ludzi, tłumnie odwiedzających sklepy. Śnieg sypał lekko, puchatym całunem otaczając wszystko dookoła, płatki mieniły się w słońcu na jego jasnych włosach. Odziany w czerń, w szaty typowe dla arystokraty. Wiele młodych kobiet oglądało się za nim tęsknie, jednak stalowe tęczówki były wpatrzone gdzieś w dal.

Nie dostrzegał czerwono mieniących się wystaw, ustrojonych w serduszka i wymyślne hasła, wzywające do zakupu rozmaitych prezentów dla zakochanych. Trzydziestego pierwszego stycznia młodzi ludzie szaleli po sklepach, kupując mikstury na oczarowanie, puchate stworzonka czy inne produkty popularne w walentynki.

Mężczyzna nie zatrzymał się przed żadną wystawą, szedł dalej ani ich nie omijając, ani nie poświęcając im uwagi. Nic dla niego nie znaczyły, kolejne nie ważne punkty na jego drodze. Hardo szedł naprzód, a po jeszcze kilku krokach skręcił w lewo, wchodząc w pustą ulicę. Gdyby ktoś był dociekliwy, mógłby strzepnąć śnieg z brudnej tabliczki na murze, wtedy ukazałby mu się pochyły, zdrapany napis "Nokturn".

Szedł dalej, nie zważając na coraz to niknące światło, a kiedy skręcił w pierwszą ulicę w prawo, zlał się już całkowicie z cieniem, jednak nie zważał i na to, miał cel, i tam kierowały go kroki.

Przyjrzawszy mu się bliżej, można było określić, że ma około dwadzieścia siedem lat, a spojrzawszy na niego mimochodem, czuło się bijącą moc oraz niesamowity chłód, a zarazem i ogień. Jedno spojrzenie i nikt ze złodziei plątających się po Nokturnie nie odważył się go zaczepić.

Z ciemnych uliczek łypali na niego ludzie, spod niejednego kaptura wychodził cichy syk, a następnie wraz z właścicielem znikał w mroku.

Droga przed nim była pusta. Lekka mgła spowodowana śnieżycą zasłaniała widoczność, ciężko było zobaczyć coś, co było dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Blondyn jednak nie miał z tym problemów, przeszedłszy jeszcze parę metrów, zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Szaty wokół niego zafalowały, okalając jego szczupłą sylwetkę, by po chwili opaść na zimną ziemię. Stał tak, nie poruszając się, płatki śniegu spadały na niego bezwstydnie, pokrywając mu włosy i czarny gruby płaszcz. Jedynie blada cera i jasne włosy harmonizowały z zimową pogodą.

Tkwił tak dobre dziesięć minut w niezmąconej ciszy. Po chwili potężny wiatr zakotłował śniegiem, posypał się zewsząd, z dachów, z okien, zawirował z ziemi, a gdy ponownie opadł, przed mężczyzną stały już trzy postaci.

Nie poruszył się, jedynie na jego usta wypłynął zimny uśmiech, nie sięgający oczu koloru płynnej stali.

–Witajcie. – powiedział cicho, aksamitnym głosem. Patrzył uważnie na postaci, które po kolei zrzucały kaptury.

Pierwszą była kobieta.

– Dracon Malfoy, co za niezwykła niespodzianka. –wysyczała jadowicie z szeroko otwartymi, wielkimi oczami. Włosy opadały jej w nieładzie na ramiona, czarne jak pióra kruka, kręcone, dziko poplątane.

– Ciebie również, dobrze widzieć Bellatrix. – odpowiedział na chłodne powitanie.

Pod następnym kapturem skrywał się Avery, mężczyzna o łysej czaszce i wodnistych oczach, a obok niego stał Nott. Członkowie wewnętrznego kręgu, którzy ocaleli po upadku Czarnego Pana dwa lata temu. Nie byli to wszyscy, jedynie mała prezentacja sił, z Bellatrix na czele, która po śmierci Tego–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać przejęła dowodzenie nad śmierciożercami.

Czarne szaty zafalowały wokół kobiety, gdy doskoczyła do niego jak kotka, przykładając mu różdżkę do gardła.

– Zdradziłeś nas! – syczała, bezwzględnie szturchając go różdżką. – Zostawiłeś wszystkich na pastwę Aurorów. Gdy ty sam pławiłeś się w luksusach broniony przez tego cholernego Pottera, my ukrywaliśmy się po kanałach i najciemniejszych miejscach Anglii! I ty śmiesz jeszcze do nas wracać?

Była na skraju wytrzymałości, różdżka w jej ręce niebezpiecznie drgała, gotowa w każdej chwili rzucić klątwę. Powstrzymywała ją jedynie ciekawość. Dlaczego przyszedł? Dlaczego stoi niewzruszony, jakby uważał, że nie odważy się go przekląć?

–Odpowiadaj! – zażądała wściekle.

Dracon zimno spojrzał w jej oczy, stal napotkała czerń, nie mogła dojrzeć w nich ani cienia strachu, był idealnie opanowany.

– Zrobiłem to dla was, by pomścić Czarnego Pana. – mówił wyrachowanie. – Jaki pożytek byście mieli ze mnie, gdybym teraz się z wami ukrywał? –kontynuował, jednym palcem cofając różdżkę Bellatrix ze swojego gardła. Patrzył na nią z wyższością. – Jaki pożytek byście mieli ze mnie w naszej zemście? A tak mam pozycję, pracę w Ministerstwie i wiem doskonale co się tam dzieje. Mogę pomóc, to moja zemsta za Czarnego Pana, ale również za ojca. Ta strata obliguje mnie do wendetty w imię korzeni rodzinnych. Nic nie może mnie powstrzymać.

Bellatrix odsunęła się od niego, mierząc go wzrokiem. Avery i Nott stali za nią, nie poruszyli się ani przez chwilę, bacznie obserwowali sytuację, zdając się na swoją przywódczynię.

– Dobrze więc. Mów co wiesz.

– Nie tutaj. Podaj miejsce i godzinę.

– Czarny Dwór, trzeci luty, o tej co zwykle.

Kiwnął jej tylko lekko głową. Po chwili śnieg znów zatańczył wokół znikającej trójki.  
Dracon patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę przed siebie, by po chwili odwrócić się i odejść spokojnym krokiem.

.::.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak zginął jego ojciec, śmierciożercy jak i Ministerstwo myślało, że został zamordowany przez aurorów, jednak nikt się do tego nie przyznał. Jedynie on jeden znał prawdę. Widział śmierć ojca z rąk Voldemorta, w ostatni dzień jego panowania. Do dzisiaj nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego, ojciec był wiernym śmierciożercą, stał najwyżej w kręgu. Wiedział jedynie, że Czarny Pan był tego dnia wyjątkowo wściekły, a Lucjusz musiał się nawinąć pod różdżkę. Przy okazji jednak dowiedział się o tym Dracon, i uczestniczył w znęcaniu się nad ojcem. Nie mógł mu pomóc, jedynie rzucał cruciatusy z obojętną miną, lecz w duchu obiecywał zemstę. Tego dnia, cały system wartości młodego mężczyzny, runął w gruzach. Zewsząd otoczyły go demony wspomnień, życiowych wyborów.

A teraz on sam stał się Demonem.

I chciał zemsty. Zemsty za ojca i za matkę, która na wieść o mężu popełniła samobójstwo.

Poprzysiągł na jej krew, dla niego wciąż tak świeżą na drogim dywanie.

Kroczył teraz pewnie, nie lękając się niczego. Jedyna istota, która mogła go skrzywdzić nie żyła, zginęła z ręki Dumbledora i Złotego Chłopca. Tak jak przystało na Zbawcę Świata Czarodziejskiego, spełnił swój obowiązek. Z tego co Dracon wiedział, miał się teraz dobrze, lecz nadal był samotny i ukrywał się przed rozgłosem. Nie dziwił mu się, chłopak wiele przeszedł, miał wiele blizn, które ciężko się leczą. Choć nadal żywił do niego niechęć, jego nienawiść nie była już tak ślepa jak za szkolnych lat. Dorósł, więcej rozumiał, potrafił skupić się na prawdziwych wrogach, a nie na wyimaginowanych.

Cały świat był przykryty lekkim puchem. Kiedyś nienawidził zimy, teraz chłodne powietrze orzeźwiało jego umysł, wiatr trącał jego włosami, które opadały trochę na ramiona. Nie były tak długie jak jego ojca, ale równie jasne, prawie białe, gładko okalające jego smukłą twarz i spadające na czoło. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach, w pobliżu różdżki, by nic nie mogło go zaskoczyć.

Swoje kroki skierował do Ministerstwa. Nie poruszał się już jak kiedyś, gdy chodził jakby cały świat był jego, a on pan wszystkiego właśnie przemierzał swoje królestwo. Teraz szedł jakby był demonem tego świata, niczym cień. Gdyby chciał, mógłby iść tak, że nikt by go nie zauważył, ta umiejętność była dla niego niezwykle ważna. Przydawała się gdy chciał na kogoś zapolować, jego ofiara nigdy nie wiedziała kiedy się go spodziewać, cierpliwość, to był jego drugi najważniejszy atut.

Dotarłszy przed wejście, wrzucił bez wahania swój żeton do otworu i po chwili już znalazł się w wielkim holu ministerstwa. Ogromna fontanna, rzeźby czy marmury nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Swobodnie czuł się pośród luksusów, w końcu pochodził ze starego, bogatego rodu, jego szata mówiła sama za siebie. Czarny płaszcz, a u kaptura drobne zdobienia srebrną nicią, nic przesadzonego, gustownie i oczywiście drogo. Już nie chodziło o zaznaczanie swojego statusu majątkowego, po prostu przywykł do pewnych standardów.

Przeszedł spokojnym krokiem przez hol w kierunku windy i wjechał na samą górę, wysiadając na piętrze aurorów. Tutaj wystrój nie był już tak reprezentacyjny. Na końcu korytarza pchnął drzwi do swojego gabinetu, nie zwróciwszy nawet uwagi na sekretarkę, która prowokacyjnie uśmiechała się, gdy obok niej przechodził.

Jego gabinet nie był ogromny, ale też nie mały, wystarczający by czuć się w nim swobodnie. Ogromne dwa okna były przysłonięte żaluzjami, panował półmrok. Na środku stało biurko z dwoma krzesłami, a po lewej duża szafa. Żadnego magicznego obrazu, nie wiedział czy to jego skrajna paranoja, jednak nie pozwolił na zawieszenie żadnego. Na początku dyrektorzy, którymi byli teraz Fred i George Weasleyowie, nie chcieli się zgodzić. Zwykle właśnie tak przekazywano pracownikom wiadomości i wezwania, poprzez portrety, lecz w końcu ugięli się i za każdym razem sekretarka musiała się do niego fatygować.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Był mężczyzną, który zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest przystojny, więc prędko sekretarka nie tylko przychodziła do niego z najmniejszą wiadomością posłyszaną nawet przez przypadek, ale i po to by umilić mu czas. Nigdy nie składał jej żadnych obietnic, ona sama chyba nie spodziewała się, że mogłoby to kiedyś nastąpić. Zwykle był wymagający, a nierzadko chłodny, no i oczywiście był Malfoyem. To nazwisko powodowało, że od pierwszego zdania ludzie mieli o nim wyrobione zdanie, nie raz to pomagało, w innych sprowadzało problemy. Przywykł do tego.

Życie nie składało się na same sukcesy, jak myślał jako młody chłopak, teraz był mężczyzną i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czym jest ten świat.

Zdjąwszy płaszcz, usiadł na wygodnym fotelu i przyjrzał się stercie dokumentów do przejrzenia. Akta poszukiwanych śmierciożerców, planowanych akcji – wszystko tajne. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że spotyka się ze swoimi dawnymi znajomymi. Potrafił zacierać ślady, był w tym mistrzem.

I od tego zależało jego życie.

Spokojnie przeglądał dokumenty. Przewinęło mu się wiele znanych nazwisk, między innymi trójki, z którą dzisiaj rozmawiał. Gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie, nie podniósł nawet głowy, rzucił tylko chłodne "wejść!", cichy stukot obcasów, następnie cisza, skrzypienie fotela na przeciw.

– Słucham Eliel. – powiedział ostrzej, niż zamierzał. – Mów co chcesz i wyjdź, dzisiaj seksu nie będzie. – kontynuował zaczytany w aktach.

Gdy po chwili nie było odzewu, rzucił rozeźlony.

–Powiedziałem, że...– zamarł w pół zdania.

Osoba, która siedziała naprzeciw, nie była sekretarką w krótkiej spódniczce. Była kobietą poprawnie ubraną, w obcisłym beżowym żakiecie, czarnej spódnicy i eleganckich butach. Miała niesamowicie długie, brązowe loki, okalające smukłą twarz i czekoladowe nieprzeniknione oczy. Nie wyglądała na skrępowaną, a gdy zobaczyła, że w końcu na nią spojrzał odezwała się:

– Witam, panie Malfoy. – Jej głos nie zadrżał, nie zdradzał żadnych oznak zażenowania czy strachu. Patrzyła w jego metaliczne zimne oczy z uporem i pewnością siebie.

– Dzień dobry pani...

– Granger.

Nie dał po sobie znać, że jej nie poznał. Mimika jego twarzy nie zmieniła się, gdy usłyszał nazwisko, którego nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

– Zatem co panią do mnie sprowadza? – powiedział uprzejmie, prostując się w fotelu.

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. Nie widziała go od wielu lat. Jeszcze za czasów wojny zawsze biegał w kapturze i masce, więc ciężko było go rozróżnić, jedynie po zaklęciach – zawsze wyrafinowane i niezwykle paskudne. Jako uzdrowicielka nie raz musiała łatać ludzi po spotkaniach z nim, a teraz jakby nigdy nic, spotyka się ze śmierciożercą w biurze aurorów.

Postanowiła jednak potraktować go z pełnym profesjonalizmem.

– Interesy panie Malfoy. – rzekła hardo. Pojedynczy kosmyk włosów opadł jej na twarz, odsunęła go wprawnym ruchem, nie spuszczając oczu z Malfoya. – Jak pan wie, jestem główną uzdrowicielką w świętym Mungu, a od dzisiaj także aurorem i skierowano mnie na pana wydział.

Rzeczowy ton zdziwił go, zwykle kobiety nie potrafiły mu się oprzeć, od pierwszej chwili flirtowały z nim. Uważał, że to będzie całkiem zabawne. Granger jako jego podwładna, świat się wali. Pewnie ta mała szlama się skręca ze złości w środku. Jednak nie dawała tego po sobie znać, nie uśmiechała się, ale i nie histeryzowała. Po prostu wpatrywała się w niego twardo.

_Dobrze, pograjmy w tę farsę razem, _pomyślał.

– Dobrze, panno Granger... – pozwolił sobie na pauzę i zaśmiał się w duszy, brzmiało bardzo snapeowsko, jak na lekcji eliksirów za szkolnych lat.

– Pani Granger – odparła, przerywając mu. – Jestem rozwiedziona.

Tego nie wiedział, tylko dlaczego podała mu tą informację? Zaczął więc ponowie.

– _Pani_ Granger – rzekł aksamitnie, kładąc nacisk na pierwsze słowo. – Pani gabinet znajduje się naprzeciw mojego..– stwierdził, że to najrozsądniejsze miejsce, bo tylko ten był pusty. – Proszę się zatem udać do Eliel, sekretarki, zapewne mijała pani jej biurko po drodze, i odebrać klucze. – Ton jego był niemal ciepły, kobieta jednak nie poruszyła się, wpatrywała się w niego uparcie, jakby czekając, aż zacznie się śmiać i wyśmiewać ją od szlam. Nie zrobił jednak tego, to byłoby zbyt proste.

–To wszystko, może pani odejść.

A gdy była już przy drzwiach dorzucił ostrym, cichym głosem:

–Każde – pokreślił – każde spotkanie, należy zgłaszać Eliel, która przychodzi zapowiedzieć gościa. Mam nadzieję, że to już się nie powtórzy. –wysyczał.

Wyłapał lekkie drżenie dłoni na klamce, i o to mu chodziło. Jednak, gdy się odezwała po chwili, jej głos był twardy.

– Oczywiście. –rzuciła niedbale przez ramię i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Opadł ciężko na fotel. Co za dzień, najpierw śmierciożercy, teraz ta szlama. Harda, piękna szlama. Przynajmniej zapowiadają się jakieś rozrywki.

Jej obraz jednak prawie natychmiast został przysłonięty przyszłymi wydarzeniami, czekała go ciężka praca. Był aurorem, musiał brać udział w operacjach przeciwko śmierciożercom, jednocześnie nie mógł ich napaść bez uprzedzenia, wtedy by się zdradził przed nimi. A on chciał ich wybić sam.

_Pojedynczo, pomału._

Za parę dni musi zjawić się w Czarnym Dworze i być wystarczająco przekonujący, by krąg nie zabił go na miejscu. Chociaż śmierci się nie bał, miał coś w życiu do zrobienia.

_Zemsta. _

Paliła jego kości, umysł i całe jestestwo, wypełniała go po brzegi, nie mógł się na niczym innym skupić. Zginą, _wszyscy _i będą się go lękać bardziej, niż bali się Voldemorta.

_Bę__dzie ich fatum, ich demonem._

Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na odczuwanie złości, nienawiści, uczucia te jedynie zwodziły, chciał jedynie zemsty. Ona była właściwa, dawała nauczkę.

Do nienawiści byli przyzwyczajeni, do zemsty nie.

.::.

Hermiona Granger ciężko opadła na swoim nowym fotelu. Zapowiadało się ciężko, Malfoy jako szef, to nie brzmiało ani zachęcająco, ani dobrze. Wręcz odwrotnie, napawało ją strachem i chęcią ucieczki. Jednak ona, Hermiona Granger obiecała sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie ucieknie. Choćby wszystko się waliło, ona zostanie i spojrzy temu w oczy.

Musiała jednak z niechęcią przyznać, że Malfoy wydawał jej się odmieniony, wyprzystojniał, nie przylizywał swoich włosów, lecz pozwolił im swobodnie opadać na męską pociągłą twarz. I nie wpadał w dziecinny gniew, był stanowczy, ale i – ciężko jej to przechodziło przez gardło – miły.

Całkowicie do niego niepodobne.

Odpędziła zaraz te myśli. Na jej biurku leżała gruba teczka, z którą musiała się zapoznać. Zostały jej jeszcze cztery godziny do końca pracy, a potem musiała iść na nocną zmianę do Munga. Nadzorować swój wydział i również tam przejrzeć raporty. Wiedziała, że pogodzenie tych dwóch prac, będzie graniczyć z niemożliwością, ale odkąd się rozstała z Ronaldem, nie chciała prywatnego życia. Obiecała sobie, że nie wpędzi się w depresję, zawzięcie więc wzięła się za dokumenty.

Kiedy była w połowie, rozległo się ciche pukanie. Podniosła głowę.

–Proszę!

Do jej gabinetu wkroczyła Eliel. Wysoka kobieta o niezbyt długich, elegancko spiętych w kok blond włosach i podkreślonych czerwoną szminką ustach. Według Hermiony jej krótka spódniczka wyglądała bardzo prowokująco, aż się prosiła, żeby ją zaciągnąć do łóżka.

Przysiadła na skraju jej biurka.

– I jak? – zapytała, patrząc się na nią z uśmiechem.

–Co jak?

–Szef. Prawda, że jest sexy? – rozmarzyła się.

– Nie. – odburknęła Hermiona, zakopując się w dokumentach.

Eliel zaśmiała się cicho.

– Mnie nie okłamiesz. – powiedziała rozbawiona i opuściła jej biuro.


	2. Demony potrzebują krwi

**Tytuł** Demony kroczą cieniem

**Autor** Hakkarii

**Beta** Zilidya

.::.

**Rozdział drugi**

**Demony potrzebują krwi**

Malfoyowie w ważnych sprawach nie zwykli próżnować, czy zdawać się na przypadek – tak było i tym razem. Siedząc w salonie Malfoy's Manor ze szklanką Ognistej w dłoni i wpół przymkniętymi oczami, planował skrupulatnie pierwsze zabójstwo.

Ta perspektywa go nie przerażała, ani też nie napawała radością. Nie było w nim strachu, że spanikuje, czy się zawaha. Wcześniej zabijał i torturował na rozkaz Czarnego Pana, było to jak gaszenie świec – równie łatwe i równie obojętne, niezajmujące więcej myśli, niż to było konieczne.

Euforia, lub inne uczucia, zaślepiały i powodowały, że człowiek nie mógł jasno myśleć.

Jego przepełniała nienawiść i wstręt, jednak sukcesywnie starał się je zwalczać, zakuwając je w kajdany, i spychając na ostatnie poziomy świadomości.

Maska musiała być idealna, a mury, które wokół siebie budował – nie do zniszczenia.

Najdrobniejszy błąd i jego misterny plan mógł lec w gruzach_._

Miejsce, które niegdyś nazywał domem, choć niezwykle surowym, było teraz przeraźliwie puste. Skrzaty krzątały się, najciszej jak mogły, biorąc sobie głęboko do małych serduszek słowa: "dobry skrzat, to taki, którego nie widać", i usiłowały jak najmniej wchodzić mu w drogę.

Poprzez mury obojętności, zaczynała przebijać się samotność. Była jak wzburzona rzeka, z początku tylko muskała mur, jednak z czasem zaczęła nacierać coraz mocniej. Każda kobieta spotkana po drodze, była niczym. Odkąd dwa lata temu rozstał się z Potterem, nie chciał myśleć o żadnym związku. Zresztą wątpił, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że byli razem. Utrzymywali to w największej tajemnicy, gdyby Czarny Pan się dowiedział, byłby skończony.

Sięgnął pół przytomnie do kieszeni, wyciągając papierosa i odpalił go zwinnym ruchem. Przymknął oczy. Starał się zwalczyć uczucia. Wiedział, że musi je zwalczyć, inaczej niechybnie czeka go klęska. Leniwie wypuszczał dym i skupił się na zadaniu.

Obławę aurorów po śmierci Lorda przeżyło trzydziestu dwóch śmierciożerców, w tym ośmiu z wewnętrznego kręgu. To na nich chciał się skupić, pozostali byli nie istotni, byli jedynie mrówkami na jego drodze, było mu zupełnie obojętne czy umrą, czy przeżyją.

Ośmioro ludzi, ośmioro bestii. Dzikich bestii posiadających szpony, umiejących boleśnie kąsać i mających otwarte umysły na najwymyślniejsze klątwy. Czy się ich bał? Nie, to on stanie się ich demonem, to przed nim będą drżeć, nawet nie wiedząc, że to on. Będą z nim rozmawiać, dzielić się rozpaczą i strachem, nie podejrzewając, że rozmawiają z własnym demonem, i nie wiedząc, że zamiast strachu o własne życie, dają mu broń, a on nie zawaha się jej użyć.

– Pyłek. – powiedział cicho Dracon, wyrywając się z zamyślenia.

Ciche pyknięcie i przed nim już kulił się mały skrzat domowy z oklapłymi ze strachu uszami.

–Tak, panie? – zapytał drżącym głosem, raz po raz mrugając wielkimi szarymi oczami.

– Dziś mnie na obiedzie nie będzie, zajmijcie się domem. Gdy wrócę, nie chcę znaleźć ani jednego _pyłka_ w żadnym pokoju, na żadnej rzeczy! To wszystko. – rozkazał sugestywnie chłodnym głosem.

– Tak, panie. – zapiszczał skrzat i z cichym pyknięciem zniknął.

.::.

Późnym wieczorem aportował się w okolice domu Rookwood'a, to był jego pierwszy cel. Miał zamiar zacząć od tych, którzy stali najniżej w kręgu i sukcesywnie piąć się w górę. Tak by ci, na których pragnął zemścić się najbardziej, zdążyli oszaleć ze strachu i niepewności.

Niech demony ich opętają.

Była godzina dwudziesta. Przyczaił się w cieniu sąsiedniego domu. Wiedział, że Rookwood, jako przykładny obywatel i ojciec, powinien wracać niedługo z pracy.

Było zimno, śnieg emanował lekką poświatą, tworząc niesamowitą atmosferę. Lekka mgła zasnuła ulice, światła z domów delikatnie oświetlały mleczne drogi. Dracon uwielbiał zimę właśnie z powodu mgły. Lubił jej przenikliwą wilgoć powietrza, zimno wnikające w kości, pobudzające nerwy, a najbardziej to, jak łatwo się w niej ukryć.

Odczekał jeszcze dziesięć minut, by po chwili drgnąć lekko i skryć się bardziej w cieniu – cel nadchodził.

Szedł raźnie, bez żadnych obaw, czując się niezwykle pewnie. Zimowy szary płaszcz przylegał do jego zmarzniętej lekko otyłej sylwetki. Ręce miał zwieszone wzdłuż ciała, niezdolne wyciągnąć różdżki szybciej niż w ciągu pół minuty.

–_Ignorant. – pomyślał Dracon._

On zawsze był przygotowany, wystarczył mu ułamek sekundy, a jego różdżka już pewnie leżała mu ręce gotowa do rzucenia paskudnych klątw. Stała czujność – to nie było tylko hasło Moody'iego ale każdego, który w ostatnich latach chciał przeżyć. Rookwood myślał, że wraz z upadkiem Lorda i uniewinnieniem go przez Ministerstwo jest zupełnie bezpieczny.

O, jakże się mylił!

Niedługo jego demon go nawiedzi.

Podkradł się cicho pod okna wąskiej, lecz wysokiej kamienicy. Jego cel mieszkał na ostatnim, trzecim piętrze. Paliło się tam tylko jedno, małe światełko w pokoju. Cicho wszedł do środka budynku. Rzucił parę zaklęć na siebie i parę potężniejszych na schody. Nie ufał, że bez tego mógłby bezszelestnie po nich wejść. Postawił stopę na pierwszym stopniu, a gdy nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, zaczął wspinać się trochę pewniej. Klatka nie była oświetlona, jednak nikłe światło sączyło się spod większości drzwi, nadając szarawą poświatę pomieszczeniu. Mijał powoli drzwi i piętra, przed oczami przepływały mu liczby: 21, 24... aż wreszcie pod 27 przystanął. Rozejrzał się niepewnie. Brakowało 26. Dziwne. Więc jego mieszkanie musi być ukryte. Musi teraz bardzo uważać, pewnie Rookwood zabezpieczył się masą zaklęć ochronnych i wyczuwających magię.

Dracon rozejrzał się uważnie. Klatka nie była zbyt duża, cztery ściany, po lewej jedne drzwi z numerem 27. Postanowił zobaczyć, gdzie biegną ściany. Ciche zaklęcie i drzwi się lekko uchyliły, niewiele, lecz na tyle by mógł się wkraść do środka. Szybkie zaklęcie kameleona i już był niewidoczny dla mugoli.

Znalazł się w przestronnym holu, jasno oświetlonym, ściany pokrywała tapeta w ciepłych kolorach. Przemknął się do lewego pomieszczenia, było dość spore i na pewno zajmowało całą ścianę naprzeciw schodów, ominął je bez większego zainteresowania i uchylił drzwi do pokoju, który powinien zajmować lewą ścianę. I w istocie tak było. Prosty kwadrat, żadnych wnęk czy choćby kominka. Coś mu nie pasowało.

Gdyby mieszkanie miało być ukryte, potrzebowało choćby minimalnej przestrzeni, którą można by było rozciągnąć magicznie. Tutaj jej na pewno nie było. Wrócił się do przedniego pokoju, a wtedy usłyszał głosy.

– Misiu, ten kominek znowu się popsuł! – zawyła szczupła kobieta o krótkich blond włosach, wskazując na niewielki wypust w ścianie.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł niski, gruby mężczyzna około pięćdziesiątki.

– Ależ kochanie, naprawiłem go zaledwie wczoraj! – zapiszczał. Podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się z uwagą.

– To dlaczego zamarznął! – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

Dracon także podszedł do wskazanego miejsca, ostrożnie stąpając by się nie zdradzić.

Kominek wystawał ze ściany na jakieś pół metra, ale gdy uważnie spojrzało się do środka, nie zajmował tyle przestrzeni. Co dziwne, szczapy drewna i proch były pokryte szronem i zamarznięte.

Zaśmiał się w duszy, komuś musiało to bardzo przeszkadzać. Gdy już wiedział w jaki obszar powinien ingerować, wymknął się z mugolskiego mieszkania i stanął w miejscu domniemanego kominka.

–_Czas na czarną magię. – pomyślał niechętnie, nie lubił wykorzystywać jej do drobnostek._

Schował swoją zwykłą różdżkę z włosem jednorożca i wyciągnął długą na trzynaście i trzy dziesiąte cala z czarnego bzu, lekko zakręcała się na całej długości. Nie wiedział, jaki składnik dopełniał różdżkę, była przekazywana przez pokolenia w jego rodzinie i pamięć o tym zanikła. Niegdyś chciał iść do specjalisty się dowiedzieć, ale ojciec z furią w oczach mu zakazał. Teraz gdy wiedział, co ta różdżka potrafi, rozumiał w pełni szał Lucjusza.

Na początku rzucił lekkie zaklęcie, wykrywając zabezpieczenia, tak subtelne, by nie poruszyć, żadnej z nici pola. Rozjarzyły się przed nim nagle, niesamowitą plątaniną. Podszedł krok bliżej i z uwagą śledził przebieg linii. Chwilę zajęło mu rozpoznanie uroków, a po chwili zaczął je ostrożnie niwelować swoimi. Zaklęcia padały pewnie i bez jednego wypowiedzianego słowa, siłą umysły i zawiłymi ruchami różdżki. Gdy miał już rozplątać ostatnią nić, zawahał się nagle.

Jarzyła się spokojnie złotawym blaskiem, jak każde zaklęcie, jednak było w niej coś niepokojącego, niebieskawy błysk przebiegający po niej nie był czymś normalnym. I wtedy to dostrzegł. Zaklęcie ostrzegawcze delikatnie wplecione w najsłabszy urok. Zaśmiał się w duchu i sprawnie pozbył się reszty przeszkód. Drzwi były bezpieczne.

Najciszej jak mógł, wślizgnął się do mieszkania. Korytarz był szeroki i jasno oświetlony, nie pasowało to zupełnie do śmierciożerczego życia lokatora. Dracon jednak wiedział, że często pozory mylą.

–Kochanie, sąsiedzi znowu krzyczą w salonie. Już mnie głowa od tego boli! Co im znowu zrobiłeś? Przecież to tacy mili ludzie. – odezwała się kobieta z pokoju obok.

_Mili? Sąsiedzi? Ludzie? A gdzie szmaty, mugole i robaki? Ta kobieta chyba nie wie, z kim dzieli mieszkanie._ Dracon pokręcił głową niezadowolony. Znał wprawdzie przypadki, gdzie rodziny śmierciożerców nie wiedziały o ich fachu, ale to się nie zdarzało w wewnętrznym kręgu.

– Musiałem coś zrobić z tym okropnym kominkiem! W całym domu mieliśmy dym przez nich. – odpowiedział rozdrażniony, męski głos szukając uzasadnienia.

_Jakie żałosne usprawiedliwienie. – mruknął Dracon złowieszczym ledwo słyszalnym szeptem._

Rookwood się wzdrygnął i nerwowo rozejrzał po pokoju. Był przestronny, ściany były bogato zdobione, bez obrazów, jednak nie wydawały się puste.

– Nic nie zauważyłam. Poza tym mówiłam ci żebyś zostawił ich w spokoju, jeśli zbytnio będziesz im uprzykrzać życie, zainteresuje się tym Ministerstwo.

–Masz rację.

Mężczyzna nie był skory do rozmowy, wlepiał oczy w szklankę, którą trzymał w zaciśniętych dłoniach.

Dracon opuścił pokój i rozejrzał się po pozostałych pomieszczeniach. Wyglądały zwyczajnie, jak w prawie każdym domu. Kuchnia, łazienka, salon, w którym właśnie siedzieli i sypialnia. Nic co by wykraczało poza normy czy wzbudzało podejrzenia.

Nie wyczuł żadnych czarno magicznych zaklęć, nie był jednak tym zdziwiony, Rookwood nie stał tak wysoko w kręgu, by można go było o nie podejrzewać. Jedynie zwykła magia, straszna, ale zwykła. W sypialni znalazł ukryte drzwi, za którymi była mała garderoba z szatami śmierciożercy. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Aż się tym znudził.

Jedyną niespodzianką była niczego niepodejrzewająca żona, niby niewinna, ale nie miał wyboru, jeśli chciał zabić Rookwooda, musiała zginąć wraz z nim.

_Żadnych dowodów – żadnych świadków._

Tak było najbezpieczniej dla niego. Poza tym jego matka też zginęła niewinnie. Gdy o tym pomyślał, ogarniała go natychmiast furia.

–_Zginą. Oboje._

_Demony potrzebują krwi_

Wrócił do salonu.

Jedną szybką inkantacją sprawił, że w całym mieszkaniu światło zgasło, jedynie on widział pośród wszech otaczających ciemności. Kobieta zapiszczała i rzuciła się w kierunku różdżki, Rookwood opanowanym głosem krzyknął do niej:

–Spokojnie pewnie jakaś awaria.

I niewzruszenie pił dalej kawę pośród ciemności. Dracon jednak widział, że dyskretnym ruchem szuka różdżki.

Następny wprawny ruch, niewerbalne zaklęcie i starania mężczyzny spełzły na niczym – demon rozbroił obie swoje ofiary.

Teraz i on poderwał się nerwowo i rzucił za fotel, usiłując się ukryć.

Demon zaczął rozbudzać się, widząc strach ofiary. Czerpał z niego i otrząsał się przy tym ze snu. Zachichotał złowieszczo, a jego ofiary skuliły się jeszcze bardziej za domniemanymi osłonami.

Zrzucił z siebie zaklęcie ukrywające i stanął w pełnej krasie na środku pomieszczenia.

Czarny płaszcz falował lekko, a jasne włosy opadały na stalowe oczy, w których widać było bezkresną furię i szaleństwo.

W tym czasie Rookwood dopadł dodatkowej różdżki i rzucił zaklęcie wykrywające, gdy tylko zlokalizował wroga, warknął morderczą klątwę.

Ciemność przecięło zielone światło.

Demon przesunął się o krok. Zielona poświata przeleciała centymetry od niego. Podniósł dłoń z różdżką, emanowało wokół niego czerwono–zielone światło, wykrywalna esencja nienawiści. Głowę miał pochyloną.  
Rookwood rzucał na ślepo wszystkie znane mu klątwy, a Dracon blokował je od niechcenia.

Między jedną tarczą a drugą unieruchomił kobietę, blokując jej usta i wieszając do góry nogami pod sufitem. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć. Machała jedynie wściekle rękami jak marionetka, usiłując pozbyć się niewidzialnego knebla.

Śmierciożerca nie wiedział co się dzieje, patrzył kątem oka z desperacją na żonę i usiłował pozbyć się przeciwnika. Czuł jednak, że słabnie, że w walce twarzą twarz go nie pokona.

_Demony potrzebują krwi..._

Demon stał spokojnie otoczony aurą, czarna różdżka w jego ręku poruszała się szybko i bezdźwięcznie rzucała zaklęcia. Wyglądało to, jakby on po prostu ją trzymał skierowaną w odpowiednim kierunku, a ona z kaprysu rzucała coraz to silniejsze klątwy. Jedyna przeszyła rękę Rookwooda, rozcinając skórę aż do kości. Mężczyzna skrzywił się i głośno jęknął, łapiąc się za zakrwawione ramię.

Dracon zaśmiał się ochryple.

– Czyżby Czarny Pan cię nigdy nie ukarał, psie? – wysyczał tak chłodnym szeptem, że Rookwooda ciarki przeszły.

– Czarny Pan? – wychrypiał. – Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać zginął, nie mam z nim nic wspólnego.

Patrzył błagalnie wielkimi oczami.

– Nie musisz się już kryć przed żoną Augustusie. – mówił niemal łagodnie, powoli zbliżając się do ofiary. – I tak niedługo będziecie martwi, chyba nie chciałbyś umrzeć z sekretami przed małżonką?

Machnął lekko różdżką, likwidując niewidzialny knebel w ustach.

Kobieta poruszyła się nieznacznie.

– O czym on mówi Augustusie? – wyszeptała przez łzy.

– Łże jak pies! Nie słuchaj go. – warknął wściekły.

Demon potrząsnął rozbawiony głową.

– No, no, no... zdrajca. Ładnie. – wysyczał złowieszczo, głaszcząc różdżkę. – Wiesz co czeka zdrajców?

Strach nasilił się w brązowych oczach.

– Ja, zdrajcą? Byłem mu wierny! I nadal jestem! Przecież wiesz, stoimy po tej samej stronie! – krzyczał zdesperowany.

– No i proszę, wydało się. Nie można było tak od razu? – niedbale oparł się o ścianę, patrząc wnikliwie. W stalowych oczach błysnęło szaleństwo. – A pamiętasz mojego ojca, psie? Pamiętasz, jak Czarny Pan zabił go bez powodu? Dlaczego żaden sukinsyn, którego nazywał przyjacielem, się nie sprzeciwił! Staliście jak idioci i zgodziliście się na to! _Crucio!_

_"...chcę mieć skrzydła szybsze_

_Niż myśl, niż poryw miłości – i pomknąć _

_Ku zemście."_

_[Szekspir, Hamlet]_

Rookwood zwinął się w kłębek na ziemi i jęczał. Jego dłonie zaciskały się w pięści z bólu. Czuł ogień przebiegający mu przez wszystkie nerwy, docierający do jego jestestwa, wyrywający duszę. Miał wrażenie, że trwa to już całe wieki, a on, zawieszony pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, nie wytrzyma ani sekundy dłużej. Demon śmiał się złowieszczo. Ból nagle zniknął.

– Błagam! – wydyszał, podnosząc się na łokciach. – Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić! Przecież wiesz jaki był Czarny Pan! Sprzeciw oznaczał śmierć!

Szaty zafalowały wokół Dracona gdy tylko postąpił krok na przód. Jasne włosy i blada twarz kontrastowały z czernią ubioru.

– Krew za krew, życie za życie. – powiedział jedwabiście. Mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy – A wszyscy jesteście winni.

_Demony potrzebują krwi_

– _Consectio – _powiedział cicho, niemal łagodnie.

Klątwa uderzyła w pierś Rookwooda, rozcinając szatę i skórę. Upadł na ziemie, łapiąc się za zranione miejsce. Krew przeciekała mu przez palce, skóra na piersi popękała niczym kora na drzewie, w niezliczonych miejscach tworząc siatkę krwawych linii krzyżujących się ze sobą i tworzących makabryczny wzór. Ofiara oddychała spazmatycznie, kat patrzył z drwiną spod wpół przytkniętych oczu.

– Czujesz? – szeptał jedwabiście. – Tak smakuje ostatni sąd. Piekło dopiero nadejdzie.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, sugestywnie oblizując wargi niczym wygłodniałe zwierze.

Augustus nie śmiał podnieść się z podłogi, mając nadzieję, że zostanie mu odpuszczone. Zwinął się w kłębek, chcąc jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy.

W Draconie szalały demony. Drapały się i szarpały, chcąc spełnić swoje najwymyślniejsze pasje. Rzucały się i obijały w jego umyśle, a każdy z nich chciał być pierwszy. Dracon stał dumnie wyprostowany, w arystokratycznej pozie, patrząc z nieskrywaną pogardą na swoją ofiarę. Jedyny problem jaki miał, wisiał do góry nogami pod sufitem. Nie była niczemu winna, nie miał skrupułów przed zabijaniem kobiet, jednak ona, nieświadoma niczego nie zasługiwała na to, co spotka jej męża.

Nemezis zrobił krok naprzód. Szalał z nienawiści i niespełnionej pasji. Z jego postawy biła aura mocy i nienawiści. Chęć zemsty była niemal namacalna.

Rookwood skulił się jeszcze bardziej i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

–Błagam! – wysapał cicho, a z jego oczu płynęły zły.

Dracon spojrzał na niego pogardliwie.

– Ty błagasz? – zaśmiał się złowieszczo. – Nie masz prawa prosić o litość psie. Widziałem mugoli, którzy na torturach zachowywali się dumniej niż ty, nie masz prawa lizać im butów.

Jednym ruchem dłoni osunął w niebyt wszystkie meble, pokój zrobił się przeraźliwie pusty, jedynie skulona ofiara na środku i kobieta pod sufitem.

– Nie masz dokąd uciec, nie masz gdzie się schować... – jedwabistym głosem mruczał Dracon, obchodząc pomału mężczyznę dookoła. – Jeszcze tylko nie postanowiłem co zrobić z twoją słodką małżonką. – mówił znudzonym głosem, patrząc znacząco w kierunku obezwładnionej kobiety.

– Nie, proszę! – wykwilił Rookwood chcąc się rzucić w jej stronę, jednak magiczne więzy nie pozwalały mu się nawet podnieść. – Błagam! Nie ona!

– Nie ona? – zaśmiał się Demon – A gdy gwałciłeś i torturowałeś mugolki, to nie myślałeś potem o swojej żonie? Wracałeś, myłeś dłonie i dotykałeś ją zbrukanymi krwią dłońmi? – Niemal łagodny głos odbijał się od ścian. – Wiesz, że krew nigdy z dłoni nie schodzi? Zawsze gdy zamkniesz oczy, czujesz jej śliskość na rękach, nie można się tego pozbyć, jest jak zaraza. Raz zabijesz i już nigdy nie przestajesz, a z czasem zabijanie nie przynosi ci już satysfakcji i wymyślasz coraz to nowe sposoby na zabijanie.

Jego głos z każdym słowem stawał się coraz bardziej ostry, by w końcu być jak rozgrzany metal.

– I nie myślałeś wtedy o swojej żonie? Gdy rozbielone żelazo kładłeś na młode ciała, gdy swąd przypalanej skóry docierał do twoich zmysłów, krzyki rozrywały uszy. O czym myślałeś? Chyba nie o swojej żonie, która wyczekuje cię w domu nieświadoma, jaką bestie karmi i z jakim potworem śpi?

Ofiara patrzyła błagalnie.

– Nie uciekniesz od prawdy. Sprawiedliwość zawsze w końcu przychodzi, dziś to ja jestem twoim sądem. I nie miej nadziei na litość.

Dracon wyjął za pasa długi, zakrzywiony nóż i zbliżył się do Augustusa.

_Demony potrzebują krwi_

Jednym zaklęciem przygwoździł go do przeciwległej ściany, jego dłonie i stopy były rozciągnięte, nie potrafił się ruszyć. Cięciem pozbawił go ubrań, opadły w strzępach u jego stóp. Przyłożył ostrze do jego nagiej piersi i patrząc mu w oczy, zatoczył nim łuk, spod noża popłynęła krew, kapiąc na posadzkę dużymi kroplami. Pewną ręką ciął jeszcze dwa razy i odsunął się, podziwiając makabryczny wzór. Rookwood skomlał przeraźliwie, a po jego twarzy płynęły łzy, mieszając się z krwią. Dyszał z wysiłku.

_Demony potrzebują krwi_

– Jesteś nic nieznaczącym śmierciożercom, więc potraktuję cię ulgowo. – Odwrócił się w mgnieniu oka w kierunku żony ofiary i rzucił dwa szybkie zaklęcia.

– _Cu__lt__e__r.__A__vada __K__edavra..._

Krew z martwej spływała małymi strumykami na ziemię, z niezliczonych ran sączyła się najpierw szybko, później coraz wolniej. Augustus odwrócił wzrok od makabrycznego widoku.

– Zabij mnie... – wyszeptał cicho, zwieszając głowę.

–Nie bój się, spełnię twoje życzenie. – rzekł dobrodusznie Dracon. – Jednak jeszcze nie teraz, pozostali muszą się bać, strach musi się zagnieździć w ich duszach na twój widok, a wiesz jak niełatwo przerazić ciocię Bellę.

Rookwood skamieniał, słysząc te słowa, nie chciał myśleć o tym, co blondyn z nim zrobi.

– Po prostu mnie zabij! – Szarpnął się w niewidzialnych więzach, te jednak przygniatały go, coraz bardziej dusząc i napierając, po chwili opadł bezwładnie wyczerpany.

– Niesamowite, masz jeszcze siłę się opierać – mówił spokojnie. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę cię ot tak zabić, to się mija z moim celem.

_"Trzeba wino w krew przemienić,_

_Przemienione wino pić!..."_

_[Słowacki, Kordian]_

Mimo szaleństwa w oczach, Demon był spokojny, niemal radośnie i lekko stawiał kroki. Jego myśli były mile stąd, gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie posądziłby je o bytowanie.

– Zaczynam się już nudzić. – stwierdził, leniwie podchodząc tak blisko, że przykuty mężczyzna czuł jego oddech na twarzy. – Jednak nie martw się, będziesz ciekawym widokiem dla cioci Belli, oczywiście jak z tobą skończę. Najpierw musisz jednak zrozumieć parę rzeczy – dodał od niechcenia.

– Jakich rzeczy? – wysapał z trudem Rookwood.

– Lojalność i duma.

Augustus roześmiał się słabym głosem, chichotał przez dłuższą chwilę, myśląc że albo to jakiś żart, albo Dracon postradał zmysły. Uśmiechał się głupkowato, dopóki nie napotkał oczu Demona. Jego uśmiech natychmiast został starty z twarzy, a w o czach zalśnił strach. Spojrzenie stalowych oczu były twarde jak metal, cięły przestrzeń i ciskały gromami nienawiści. Kpina z jego słów nie była najlepszym pomysłem.

Miękko machnął różdżką, a niewidzialny nóż przeciął twarz śmierciożercy od czoła, przez lewe oko aż po usta. Krzyknął przeraźliwie z bólu, a łzy popłynęły mu z kącików oczu.

.::.

Kiedy wymykał się z mieszkania Rookwooda, na zegarze wybijała druga w nocy. Jego ubranie było nieskazitelne, żadna najmniejsza plamka krwi nie błąkała się po idealnie czarnej szacie. Nie czuł się zmęczony, wręcz przeciwnie, kipiał energią. Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby wracać do rezydencji, zamiast tego skierował się do pierwszego, bardziej przyzwoitego baru w Londynie. Na ulicy Nokturnal Hills znalazł idealne miejsce na wypicie czegoś mocniejszego. Zamówił Ognistą Ogdena i usiadł w najciemniejszym kącie lokalu. Sączył pomału trunek i rozmyślał o jutrzejszej wizycie w Czarnym Dworze. Musi być niezwykle ostrożny, miał świadomość, że do jutra będą już wiedzieli o śmierci Augustusa i jego żony. W duchu zaśmiał się zimno, z chęcią zobaczy ich przerażone miny. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że takie będą. Ciocia Bella rzadko kiedy przybierała taki wyraz. Widział go tylko raz, gdy zginął Czarny Pan. Świadomość upadku potęgi jaką przedstawiał, wstrząsnęła wszystkimi śmierciożercami, ale nie tylko, również zwykli wielbiciele czarnej magii byli przerażeni. Każdy kto się nimi najmował, kochał mroczne sztuki, był przekonany o ich niezwyciężonym charakterze i nieograniczonych możliwościach. A Czarny Pan był jej symbolem, ikoną przedstawiającą jej potęgę.

– Życzy sobie pan coś jeszcze? – Młody głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

Nad nim stała ładna kobieta, wyglądająca jakby niedawno skończyła Hogwart. Puszyste blond włosy opadały jej na twarz, gdy pochylała się ku niemu.

– Jeszcze raz to samo. – rzucił, wtapiając w nią stalowe tęczówki.

Przestraszona pobiegła szybko po jego zamówienie, po czym wróciła spiesznie i mrucząc coś cicho postawiła przed nim whisky. Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy.

Gdy był w połowie szklanki, drzwi otwarły się z głośnym zgrzytem i w zawirowaniach śniegu weszła do środka kobieta. Ciemno bordowe szaty z dużym kapturem zarzuconym na głowę zasłaniały jej twarz. Jednak Dracon zauważył ją od razu, zainteresował go jej obojętny, opanowany wzrok omiatający od niechcenia lokal. Zamówiła jakiegoś mocniejszego drinka i usadowiła się w innym ciemnym kącie, nie odrzucając kaptura z głowy. Wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa wiedząc, że nic nie zauważy. Jego miejsce było tak ciemne, że ledwo widział zarys stołu i swoją szklankę, jednak to mu odpowiadało.

Zamawiając trzecią szklankę, zauważył, że kobieta odrzuca kaptur, na jej ramiona i plecy rozsypały się długie, falujące kasztanowe włosy.

– Granger. – wyszeptał do siebie cicho i z niemałym zdziwieniem. Gdyby miał dziesięć lat mniej, uśmiechnąłby się złośliwie pod nosem i poszedłby powyzywać ją od szlam i zirytować. Jednak teraz był mężczyzną, mordercą i śmierciożercą, już dawno porzucił głupie zachowanie. Życie go zbyt doświadczyło przez te wszystkie lata.

Wstał pomału, biorąc do ręki szklankę i skierował swoje wyważone kroki do jej stolika. Gdy uniosła głowę, jej czekoladowe oczy napotkały jego stalowe, a szok wypłynął na parę sekund na jej twarz.

–Witam, panie Malfoy.– powiedziała jednak po chwili spokojnym głosem.

–Czy mogę się do pani dosiąść? – zapytał uprzejmie.

Skinęła mu ręką.

Usiadł, lekko jakby wpłynął na miejsce, jego dłonie o długich zgrabnych palcach trzymały szklankę. Wbił w nią nieubłagany wzrok. Usiłowała nie zwracać uwagę na aurę mocy, która od niego biła. Sięgnęła po własnego drinka i upiła mały łyk, alkohol działał na nią jak otrzeźwienie z onieśmielającej obecności mężczyzny.

– Czy jest jakiś konkretny powód pana uprzejmości? – zapytała sugestywnie.

Dracon przyjrzał jej się uważnie, lecz nie odwróciła oczu. W duchu zaśmiał się z jej odwagi. Gdyby wiedziała, że siedzi przed nią mężczyzna, który parę godzin temu torturował człowieka, na pewno nie byłaby taka spokojna. Jednak nie wiedziała, a on nie miał zamiaru nikogo uświadamiać.

– A czy trzeba mieć powód, by dosiąść się do pięknej kobiety? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, zdając sobie sprawę, że z jednej strony uzna to za komplement, a z drugiej ją to zirytuje. Nie dała jednak nic po sobie znać. Ten sam, obojętny wyraz twarzy dalej gościł na jej twarzy, raz tylko przerwany szokiem pojawienia się Malfoya.

W ciszy sączyli swoje trunki. Po krótkim czasie Dracon przerwał milczenie.

– Cóż panią sprowadza do obskurnego lokalu po północy? – zagadnął jakby od niechcenia.

Czekoladowe oczy spoczęły na nim.

– Kobiety czasami potrzebują odetchnąć od zacisza domu. – skwitowała spokojnie.

Nie uwierzył jej, zbyt błahy powód, gdyby chciała się rozerwać. W koło było pełno lokali, gdzie organizowano różne imprezy, miejsca do tańca i na pewno nie znajdowały się przy Nocturnal Hills, ulicy złodziei i ludzi pałających najróżniejszymi zamiłowaniami. Nie było to bezpieczne miejsce dla kobiet. Pozwolił jej jednak zachować odpowiedź i nie skomentował tego.

Jakikolwiek miała powód, nie chciała go ujawnić.

– A jaki je pana powód, panie Malfoy? – zapytała oficjalnym tonem bez cienia zainteresowania.

– Zapewne taki sam jak pani. – odpowiedział uprzejmie.

Oczy Hermiony badały go, był idealny, patrzenie na niego aż sprawiało ból. Wyraziście wyrysowana linia szczęki, wydatne kości policzkowe, szczupła pociągła twarz, ciężki czarny płaszcz rozpięty, czarna jedwabista koszula z odpiętymi przy szyi guzikami.

Siedział nonszalancko na kanapie naprzeciw, sam badając ją wzrokiem. Wyraz twarzy miał nieodgadniony, doskonale maskował wszelkie emocje. Nie potrafiła odgadnąć o czym myśli, a stosowanie na nim legilimencji, wiązało się z rozjuszeniem zielonego smoka. To mogłaby być ostatnia rzecz w jej życiu, w całej rozciągłości zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Wyglądał, jakby nie był zainteresowany, rozmową z nią, jedynie pił małymi łykami Ognistą i wpatrywał się w nią przeszywającym wzrokiem. Wystraszona sprawdziła bariery w swoim umyśle, ale nie, on także nie próbował wedrzeć się do jej umysłu, to ją uspokoiło. Postanowiła trochę śmielej podejść do swojego szefa.

– Jak idzie panu praca?

– Bardzo dobrze. Niedobitki śmierciożerców są osłabione, nie próbują nawet z nami zadzierać, nie uważam żeby w najbliższej przyszłości sprawiali problemy. Lestrange jest zdesperowana i przyszpilona do muru, nie ma odpowiedniego pionka by wykonać ruch.

Zdaniem Hermiony był zbyt dobrze poinformowany, jednak nie odważyła się tego głośno wypowiedzieć.

– Cieszy mnie to, w końcu naszym zadaniem jest, by jak najmniej niewinnych ludzi ucierpiało, nie ważne jakim sposobem do tego dojdzie.

Patrzył na nią uważnie, rozważając jej słowa.

– Czyżby przedstawiała pani pogląd, że cel uświęca środki? – zapytał podejrzliwie i zaśmiał się w duchu, bo sam tak uważał, wystarczyło spojrzeć na tych wszystkich, którzy musieli umrzeć i którzy umrą dla wyższych celów. Hermiona zmieszała się trochę.

– Nie sądzę, że można to aż tak bezlitośnie określić. – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. Jednak on już wiedział swoje.

– Skoro pani tak twierdzi. – przytaknął jej grzecznie.

Jego arystokratyczna twarz nie złagodniała, wiedziała już, że jej argumenty przepadły. Po chwili potrząsnęła głową z rozbawienia. Co ją obchodzi opinia arystokratycznego dupka. Ta myśl podniosła ją na duchu i pozwoliła na swobodne dokończenie drinka.

Do Malfoy's Manor wrócił przed świtem, jednak gdy tylko przekroczył próg, skrzaty krzątały się pospiesznie wokół niego, zabierając płaszcz i pytając czy sobie czegoś życzy. Jednak on nie życzył sobie niczego. Skierował się prosto do swojej sypialni, gdzie postanowił przespać te parę godzin do poranka. Dziś jeszcze praca, a jutro, Czarny Dwór.


	3. Zmagania Mistrzów

**Beta:** Zilidya

.

3. Zmagania Mistrzów

2 luty

Dracon, mimo nieprzespanej nocy, był pełen energii i chęci do pracy. Wraz z godziną siódmą brał zimny prysznic, a z wybiciem ósmej już przechodził obok sekretarki w biurze Aurorów.

Pchnął pewnie drzwi biura i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę ulubionego fotela. Zapadając w niego, miał zawsze miłe wrażenie, że cały świat przestaje istnieć. Jest jedynie on i jego mały fotelowy świat. Patrzył na wszystko spod przymkniętych powiek, jakby z oddali. Mógł analizować wszystko z dystansu i obiektywnie.

Dzisiaj jednak nie chciał tego zrobić, czuł się nadzwyczaj zrelaksowany, a świadomość śmierci Rookwooda, wywoływała w nim uczucie euforii. Mały krok w stronę zemsty, a jego tak cieszył. Demon w jego duszy zaśmiał się ochryple, przywołując przed oczami Dracona czarno—czerwoną mgiełkę. Mimo woli, sam pozwolił sobie na okrutny chichot.

Śmierć, czymże ona jest?

Kolejnym etapem czy końcem wszystkiego? Końcem świata? Prywatnego, małego świata jednego zainteresowanego człowieka? Epilogiem? Ostatnim aktem sztuki? Głuchym gromem w połowie przedstawienia, niszczącym wszystko dookoła?

Rozsiadł się wygodniej, opierając głowę na oparciu fotela. Jednego szaleńca mniej.

Lecz z drugiej strony, kto tu jest szaleńcem? To pytanie pozostało w jego głowie bez odpowiedzi. Nawet nie wiedział czy chce znać na nie odpowiedź.

Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Mordercą był ten kto morduje na początku z przymusu, a później bo innego życia nie zna, czy ten kogo rozpiera duma po dokonanej zbrodni? Dotknął dłońmi twarzy. Przecież nie robił tego tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Robił to dla świata, był jak ten cholerny Złoty Chłopiec! Niszczył Zło! Był jak Mesjasz! Jak Zbawca Świata! Był gromem sprawiedliwości! A to, że świat tego nie docenia, to już nie jego sprawa. W końcu tego całego mugolskiego Mesjasza też docenili dopiero parę wieków później.

Demon w jego duszy znów zaśmiał się przeraźliwie. Gdyby mógł padłby na ziemię i tarzałby się ze śmiechu.

Zło, tylko czy sam się nie staje Złem? Myśli te dźwięczały długo w jego umyśle, bezlitośnie odbijając się od zakamarków jego jestestwa. Wbijały swoje macki, boleśnie dążąc do odpowiedzi.

Odpowiedzi, której nie do końca chciał znać. Najlepiej byłoby ją zamknąć w szufladzie z napisem „do końca mego świata nie otwierać" i zapomnieć o jej istnieniu.

— Dość! — warknął sam do siebie, zaciskając pięści na oparciu. — To co robię jest potrzebne. Czym byłby mój honor bez zemsty? — mówił już ciszej, rozluźniając mięśnie.

Wstał i przeszedłszy przez pokój stanął przed oknem. Zaplótł luźno ręce za plecami i spojrzał przeciągle na zimowy krajobraz.

Mroźna zima, wszystko okryte białym całunem. Uniewinnione i rozgrzeszone przez delikatną biel. Lecz pod spodem wciąż takie samo – brudne i skalane. Jak wszyscy ludzie. Śmierciożercy, przykładni obywatele, ministralne szychy. A tak naprawdę psy pod stopami władcy, szczury u stóp węża. Skamlące, gdy od nich tego wymagał. Błagające, gdy chciał. Śmiejące się, choć w duszy by rzygały. Idioci, głupcy i śmiecie. Niczego nie warci, do niczego nie potrzebni. Psujący ten świat, zarażają go swoim zepsuciem, chorobą, wtłaczając powolną truciznę.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zadumy.

— Proszę — powiedział jedwabistym głosem, lecz się nie odwrócił.

Usłyszał stukanie obcasów, które zatrzymało się parę metrów od niego.

— Pani Granger przyszła, tak jak pan żądał. Czy mogę służyć panu czymś jeszcze? — usłyszał słodki głosik sekretarki.

Zignorował kompletnie aluzję.

— Aktualnie niczego nie potrzebuję, wpuść ją — odrzekł spokojnie, nie przerywając analizowania śnieżnego Londynu.

Białe płatki spadały leniwie z nieba i nic nie mogło zakłócić ich powolnego, lecz nieustannego opadania. Były jak jego zemsta. Uporczywe, zimne i niekończące. Nieuniknione w zimę. A zima na dobre zagościła do jego umysłu. Jednak to mu w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadzało. Lubił zimę.

Jej bezwzględny chłód, przenikający do samego jestestwa i wbijający swe kły w każdą komórkę. Nieustępliwy i powolny jak kwas, lecz z każdą chwilą wżerający się coraz głębiej.

Cichy stukot obcasów. Nawet nie pofatygował się, żeby się odwrócić.

— Siadaj! — rzucił, patrząc dalej na śnieg.

Zgrzyt fotela, skóra uginająca się pod ciężarem człowieka. I zapach. Delikatnych perfum, niesamowity. Budzący w Demonie wspomnienie czegoś przyjemnego, lekkiego, nienatarczywego. Tylko czego? Demony nie mają zbyt wiele miłych wspomnień. Prychnął, zresztą jakie to ma znaczenie?

— Chciał mnie pan widzieć. — Twardy, pewny głos.

Zaskakujące, jak z tej niedowartościowanej dziewczyny wyrosła tak pewna siebie kobieta. Przymykając oczy słyszał jej bicie serca, równomierne, monotonne. Wsłuchując się w ten dźwięk mógłby zasnąć snem spokojnym. Czasami po burzliwych dniach tylko tego pragnął. Zapaść się w odmęty nie myślenia. Dać się pochłonąć ciszy. Oderwać się od okrucieństwa. Znaleźć oazę, bezbrzeżny ocean spokoju.

Prychnął w duchu pogardliwie. Robi się sentymentalny, to zdecydowanie źle na niego działa. Zaraz... działa? Jak ktokolwiek może na niego działać? Jego, pana samego siebie, bezlitosnego łowcę. Bzdura.

— Owszem chciałem. — Zimny, przecinający skałę głos.

Prawie słyszał huk pękającego kamienia. Zgrzyt rozrywanej kry. Aż ciarki mu przeszły po plecach. O tak, wyćwiczył to idealnie. Tak idealnie, że nawet na niego to działało. Zaśmiał się głośno.

Hermiona drgnęła, słysząc jego śmiech. Nie zachowywał się normalnie.

_I z czego, do cholery, się śmiał?_

— Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że naglą nas pewne terminy? — powiedział już całkowicie opanowany. Odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Stalowe, mocne, przytłaczające spojrzenie napotkało duże czekoladowe oczy o twardym wyrazie. Kobieta poczuła się spętana i nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku. Dracon trzymał ją na uwięzi.

— Czytała pani ostatnią prasę?

Kiedy w końcu odwrócił wzrok, drgnęła i szybko mu przytaknęła.

— Miałam okazję.

— Zatem wie już pani o Rookwoodzie? — zapytał spokojnie.

Dwa kroki wystarczyły mu by z kocim wdziękiem zasiąść w fotelu. Oparł się niedbale, z niewymuszoną nonszalancją. Jasne kosmyki opadały mu lekko na twarz, zlewając się z białą cerą.

— Tak, słyszałam o tym okrutnym morderstwie. — Jej głos zhardział, a podniósłszy oczy spojrzała na niego pewnie. — Morderca zamordował mordercę. Nie wiem kto był gorszy. Kat, czy zabity kat.

— Pewnie pani osądza jak na tak młodą osobę — powiedział, uważnie jej się przyglądając.

— Mam ku temu powody.

— Zapewne.

Splótł dłonie na biurku i pochylił się ku niej.

— Jednak zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, że dla _niewtajemniczonych _ów, pozwolę sobie zacytować, zabity kat, wcale nie był katem, lecz ofiarą psychopaty? — Jego głos ociekał ironią, jednak opanowana, nie wyrażająca niczego twarz się nie zmieniła. — Naszym zadaniem jest wytropić tego psychopatę, lub _wybawcę_ jak pani woli. — Zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś — _Wybawcę. _Czyż nie brzmi znajomo? Może to drugi człowiek z blizną?

Prychnęła.

— Nie? No, cóż. Zawsze można mieć nadzieję.

Usiadł wygodniej, kładąc ręce na oparciach. Hermiona nadal sztywno wyprostowana siedziała w fotelu. Czuła się jak na wielkim jeżu, jakby przy najmniejszym ruchu miała zostać zaatakowana. Dracon stwierdził, że przydałoby się pewne rozluźnienie atmosfery.

— Może kawy? — zapytał uprzejmie.

— Nie, dziękuję. — Padła chłodna odpowiedź.

— Nalegam — odparł, zatapiając w niej stalowe spojrzenie.

— Skoro moja odpowiedź i tak nie ma znaczenia, to po co pytanie? — sarknęła.

_Zdecydowanie to do niej nie pasuje, _pomyślał, patrząc na nią uważnie.

— Załóżmy, że po prostu próbuję się pani przypodobać — odparł – Jako szef oczywiście.

Hermiona prychnęła pogardliwie.

— A gdzie podziała się _brudna szlama_? — warknęła patrząc wyzywająco.

Jej długie brązowe włosy zafalowały gwałtownie, gdy podrzuciła wysoko głowę.

— Nie mamy już po naście lat, by zniżać się do tego poziomu — odpowiedział spokojnie nie spuszczając z niej lodowatego wzroku. — Teraz by kogoś obrazić, trzeba większej finezji. Czasy się zmieniają.

Ciche pukanie przerwało im rozmowę. Po chwili do gabinetu weszła sekretarka z dwoma kawami. Pewnym krokiem, kusząco kręcąc biodrami podeszła do biurka.

— Proszę bardzo, tak jak pan lubi — mruknęła stawiając przed nim, a po chwili i przed Hermioną kawę.

Zamrugała parę razy zalotnie, po czym odwróciła się i takim samym krokiem odeszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi trochę głośniej niż to było potrzebne.

Hermiona zdążyła znienawidzić ową sekretarkę. Irytowały ją nie tylko jej maślane oczka do Malfoya, co było jej zdaniem obrzydliwe, ale także zachowanie, daleko przekraczające ramy przyzwoitości.

— Wracając do tematu. Naszym zadaniem jest wytropienie dobrego samarytanina, który pozbył się Rookwooda przed nami — powiedział niedbale, znów wyglądając przez okno.

— Skoro wszyscy wiedzą, że był śmierciożercą, a my polujemy na nich, to dlaczego są tak oburzeni, że ktoś dopadł go wcześniej? — zapytała zdziwiona.

— A nie boi się pani, że ten zabójca może znów zaatakować? Nie słyszała pani w jaki sposób został zabity?

— A tak, coś mi się obiło — rzekła patrząc chłodno. — Naliczono pięćdziesiąt osiem różnych klątw czarno magicznych, do tego trzydzieści dwie niezidentyfikowane. Aż zionie na kilometr czarną magią. Ciało w strzępach, jak również jego żony. To była powolna śmierć.

Demon zaśmiał się głośno, jednak Dracon nie zmienił obojętnej miny. Jego sława niedługo obiegnie cały magiczny świat. Szkoda tylko, że się nie będzie mógł do niej przyznać. Choć gdyby to zrobił, mogliby go potraktować jak drugiego Czarnego Pana, a nie bohatera. No cóż, wystarczy, że on wie i siebie szanuje. Ten rodzaj próżności mu wystarczy. Szczególnie po takiej dawce rozrywki z Augustusem. Czuł się wyśmienicie, a Demon w jego duszy już prawie ochrypł ze śmiechu. Jego śmiech był głośny i okrutny, odbijał się echem od każdej komórki w jego ciele, aż przechodziły po nim dreszcze. Jednak nie były to wstrząsy bólu, raczej przyjemności. Zawierając pakt z Demonem spodziewał się najgorszego. Chociaż dla niego i tak już nie ma ratunku, układ to układ, a on musi zapłacić prędzej czy później ustaloną cenę. I nie zawaha się, bo takiego go wychowano. Zimnego, cynicznego i robiącego wszystko by chronić honor rodziny. Żadna cena nie jest zbyt wysoka.

— Mówi pani o tym z niezwykłym spokojem. — Upił mały łyk ulubionej kawy.

— Życie nauczyło mnie dystansu.

— Zapewne.

Dracon znał jej sytuację. Nieżyjący rodzice, zamordowani przez Bellatrix. Ron, jej pierwsza miłość i mąż, zabity przez Notta. Żadna z tych śmierci nie była miłościwie szybka. A wydarzenia te znacząco wpłynęły na jej światopogląd, na postrzeganie prawa i rzeczywistości. Skłoniły ją ku ciemnej, mrocznej stronie. Ukazały, że ani biała magia nie jest do końca biała, ani czarna nie jest tak okrutna. Tylko cel i działanie je warunkuje. A ona miała cel. Pomścić rodzinę i męża. Czasami czuła jak nienawiść wypala w niej pomału dziury. Przepala połączenie z normalnym życiem, radością. Sama gorzkniała, robiła się ironiczna i cyniczna.

— Zatem co mam robić? — zapytała, patrząc hardo.

Dracon wypił ostatni łyk kawy i wstał w fotela. Rozmyślając, krążył po gabinecie. Jak wytropić siebie samego. Demon znowu parsknął śmiechem. To będzie skomplikowane. Ale trop trzeba będzie złapać, inaczej będzie to podejrzane. On mistrz, nie potrafiący złapać tropu mordercy. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Ale co zrobić, gdy morderca jest mistrzem i nie pozostawił żadnych śladów, jedynie zapach krwi i nienawiści? Chłodnej i płonącej mocy. Jedynie ślad krwi, który krwią nie jest.

— Odpowiednie sztaby zabezpieczyły już miejsce zbrodni. Myślę, że najpierw się tam rozejrzymy.

Tylko jak znaleźć trop. Jak odnaleźć niewidoczny ślad tak i by ona go dostrzegła. Wszystko już zostało rozpisane i udokumentowane, nie ma więc szansy by pozostawić coś nowego. Następnym razem będzie musiał stworzyć fałszywy ślad, prowadzący dokądkolwiek i urywający się nagle. Przecież nie zrzuci na kogoś swojej chwały. Dopiero przy ostatnim morderstwie może się ujawnić. Wtedy go już nikt nie powstrzyma. Demon zaryczał radośnie i na chwilę w stalowo obojętnych oczach Dracona zalśniły ogniste blaski. Nikt jednak nie miał okazji tego dostrzec, do jedynej osoby przebywającej w tym pomieszczeniu stał tyłem, a ona sama była zajęta własnymi rozważaniami na temat morderstwa, które ją wielce intrygowało.

Czy morderca jeszcze zaatakuje? Jeśli tak, to kogo? Czy uda się jej go znaleźć? Dopóki mordował śmierciożerców, nie zależało jej na tym ani trochę. Dopóki służył jej celom. Jeśli jednak przekroczy tą wąską granicę, wtedy spadnie na niego jej cały gniew i nienawiść. Posmakuje jej zemsty. Na razie jednak niech sieje swoją.

Już przy wejściu do kamienicy czuć było silną magię. Wypełniała powietrze i przenikała na wskroś. Wibrowała w żyłach, przyprawiała o mdłości. Zbyt wiele magii.

Wokół budynku kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi, wszyscy pod odpowiednimi zaklęciami antymugolskimi. Poszczególne grupy pracowały na danym terenie, badając i znakując obszary, szukając dowodów i poszlak.

Tuż przed klatką schodową stał wysoki czarodziej w czerwonej służbowej todze i zatrzymywał każdego kto chciał wejść wyżej. Miał około czterdzieści lat, znaki starości pomału zaczęły rzeźbić mu twarz, między blond włosami przebijały się pasemka siwizny.

Gdy tylko się zbliżyli, podniósł na nich przenikliwy wzrok.

— Pani Granger, pan Malfoy, witam. — rzekł, lekko kłaniając się Hermionie, jednak ostatecznie utkwił wzrok w Draconie. — Rozumiem, że chcecie wejść na górę.

Mówił cicho, machając przy tym rękami.

— Tak Henry, dużo tam jest śledczych?

— Tylko tyle ile sprawa tego wymaga. Nie więcej — odparł rzeczowo. — Skoro chcecie wejść, musicie wypić to — mówiąc to, szperał po kieszeniach, by po chwili włożyć im w dłonie małe ampułki z brązowawym eliksirem. — Tam na górze jest zbyt duże stężenie magii, musicie to wypić zanim tam wejdziecie, inaczej nie wytrzymacie tego. Mistrz, kiedy mi to wręczał, zrobił mi cały wykład na temat skutków zbyt dużego stężenia magii, wierzcie mi, nie chcecie bym powtarzał. — Wzdrygnął się mimo woli.

— Co to za eliksir? — zainteresowała się Hermiona.

— Nie wiem, proszę pani. Nie znam się na eliksirach, ja je tylko rozdaję. Jednak na górze jest Mistrz Eliksirów specjalnie wezwany do zbadania sprawy. Myślę, że on z pewnością udzieli pani wszelkich odpowiedzi.

— Jak nazywa się ten Mistrz?

— Mistrz Severus Snape — odparł z drżeniem w głosie.

Hermiona nie zadała już żadnego pytania, posłusznie wypiła swoją dawkę i za Draconem zaczęła się wspinać po schodach.

— Zabrakło pytań? — mruknął ironicznie Dracon, nie obracając się.

Jednak ona nic nie odpowiedziała, w milczeniu szła za nim.

Przemierzając ostatnie stopnie poczuli duszący zapach krwi, pokonując ostatni zakręt i wychodząc na podest, ujrzeli ją.

Cała ściana i drzwi, które na niej się znajdowały umazane były krwią. Plątanina symboli, znaków, zdań, których nie potrafiła odczytać, wszystko wykreślone krwią. Czarna magia aż zionęła z każdego znaku, z niektórych liter kapały duże czerwone krople wprost na podłogę. Trzech ludzi odzianych w czerwone uniformy ostrożnie kręciło się przed ścianą. Kopiowali oni symbole do grubych ksiąg, skrupulatnie notując każdą rysę na murze, każdą kroplę. Każdy z nich był około czterdziestki, pewnie wykonywali pracę. Jednak jeden młodszy, stojąc z boku, co chwilę wzdrygał się nieznacznie, z obawą podchodząc do pracy. Hermiona poznała praktykanta, musiał być świeżo po studiach, niedoświadczony w okrucieństwie.

Podeszli do młodego mężczyzny, przed trzydziestką. Stał z boku. przyglądając się uważnie pracy zespołu. Nie wzdrygał się, nie reagował wcale. Był niezwykle czujny. Błękitne, jasne jak niebo o poranku, oczy z uwagą śledziły każdy ruch. Długie kasztanowe włosy miał splecione w ciasny, gruby warkocz, opadający daleko za pas. Grafitowa szata była idealnie dopasowana, uwydatniając umięśnioną sylwetkę i podkreślając status, było wiadomo, że on tutaj rządził.

— Witaj, Iivari — przywitał się Dracon, podchodząc bliżej. — Czy macie już jakieś poszlaki?

— Mistrz — rzekł z uznaniem. — Ani jednej poszlaki, nawet kurz nie drgnął. Nie wiem co to za zaklęcie, chyba tymczasowego zatrzymania.

Hermiona była oczarowana młodym mężczyzną, mógł być od niej niewiele starszy, bez zbędnego zarostu, jedynie z długą kozią brodą, zaplecioną w dwa warkoczyki. I oczy koloru nieba, niesamowicie przenikliwe, teraz spoczęły bezpośrednio na niej.

— Pani wybaczy, w tym zamieszaniu nie przedstawiłem się. Iivari Jääskeläinen.

Uśmiechnął się ujmująco i pocałował ją delikatnie w dłoń.

— Hermiona Granger. Pan zapewne pochodzi z Finlandii? — zapytała pewnie, nie dając się wytrącić z równowagi.

— Kyllä, przyjechałem ledwie dziś rano, wezwano mnie ze względu na nietypowość tej sceny i jej dość szczególne przedstawienie.

— Opowiada pan jak o teatrze. — Spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Czarna magia jest jak sztuka, może być dobra, śmieszna, zła, koszmarna lub niebezpieczna. Wszystko zależy od przedstawienia — powiedział spokojnie.

Głos miał lekko ochrypnięty, męski, pociągający, a gdy mówił jego oczy przybierały szczególny wyraz. Jakby były dużo starsze niż na pozór są, jakby widziały dużo więcej niż można to sobie wyobrazić.

— A ta jaka jest pana zdaniem? — zapytała, nie odpuszczając mu.

Zamyślił się przez chwilę.

— Ta sztuka jest mistrzowska, dlatego tu jestem. Stężenie czarno magiczne, paręset razy przekroczyło normy zwykle używane. W tym brały udział demony.

— Demony? — zdziwiła się wielce, a przez jej twarz przemknęła panika.

Iivari już otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, jednak wtrącił się Dracon.

— Dość już powiedziałeś, przyjacielu — powiedział, hardo spoglądając na Fina.

— Wedle uznania.

_Przyjacielu?_ Nie wiedziała, że Dracon miał przyjaciół. W szkole widziała go jedynie w obecności osiłków lub ludzi pragnących jego pozycji, nigdy zaś nie przyjaciół. Jednak minęło wiele lat od ostatniego spotkania.

Zostawiwszy ekipę badającą ścianę zewnętrzną, skierowali się ku mieszkaniu.

— Jeśli nie chcesz iść dalej, możesz zejść na dół i zostać tam z Henrym. — Głos miał cichy, ciężki, słychać w nim było absolutne skupienie.

— Nie, chcę wejść — odpowiedziała mu pewnie, spoglądając w stalowe oczy.

— Tylko nie miej potem do mnie pretensji. Gdyby to była lekka sprawa nie ściągano by Iivariego, aż z Finlandii. — Zimny rzeczowy głos.

— Znasz go?

— Każdy w tym fachu go zna. Jest najlepszy — stwierdził obojętnie.

Dracon Malfoy powiedział o kimś _najlepszy_. To brzmiało naprawdę poważnie. Hermionie zaczęły się już pocić ręce ze zdenerwowania, jakby miała stoczyć jakąś bitwę. Dawno nie widziała tyle krwi, jednak zebrała się w sobie z pewnym krokiem ruszyła za Draconem. Nawet nie idąc za nim, trafiłaby bezbłędnie, odór magii i krwi wyznaczał jasną ścieżkę, wiódł wprost do salonu.

U jego progu Hermiona się zawahała, magia powalała ją swoją mocą, nie chciała wiedzieć, co stałoby się gdyby nie wzięła eliksiru. Pokój ociekał szkarłatem. Wszystkie meble były stłoczone pod jedną ścianą, zniekształcone, wgniecione, niektóre nawet w pewnych miejscach kończyły się kupką popiołów. Widok był upiorny, niczym szalony artysta stłoczył elementy rzeźby i porozbijał je, zgniótł razem, ścisnął. Wszystko to było schlapane krwią, na niektórych przedmiotach można się było dopatrzeć rozmaitych symboli, kształtów, rodem z mrocznych ksiąg.

Jednak to, co znajdowało się na środku pustego pokoju, przyprawiało o mdłości i wszystko dookoła było niczym w porównaniu z tym. Pierwsze ciało, zawieszone niewidocznymi pętami pod sufitem, całe poprzecinane. A pod nim było jezioro krwi, najwięcej bezpośrednio pod ciałem, jednak rozlewało się wokoło, tworząc piekielną mozaikę. Duże symbole, stłoczone w jednym miejscu, rozrastały się w drobniejsze i coraz mniejsze, w końcu przechodziły w delikatne pociągnięcia, jakby prowadzone pewną ręką artysty, tworząc niby pajęczą sieć.

Jednak to nie ten widok budził trwogę. W prawo od wiszących zwłok, rozciągnięte w powietrzu były inne. Ramiona i nogi tak szeroko rozstawione, że z pewnością zostały wyrwane ze stawów. Od ciała czuć było najmocniej czarną magię, ale także przeróżne eliksiry podtrzymujące świadomość. Twarz miał wykrzywioną w grymasie bezgranicznego cierpienia, a całe jego ciało było obdarte całkowicie z ubrań. Jego ciało nie było pokiereszowane jak poprzednie, z jawnym ślepym okrucieństwem, ale każdy narząd został żywcem wyrwany i w odpowiednim miejscu przybity za nim do ściany, tak że przez dziurę w ciele można było go dostrzec. Finezyjnie, dziura o idealnym kształcie.

W pokoju nie było wiele osób, ledwie dwie. Jedna niesamowicie wysoka, w czarnych szatach stała tuż przy ciele i badała coś, skrupulatnie zbierając do różnych ampułek. Stał do nich tyłem nie zważając na nic innego, całkowicie skupiony na swoim zadaniu.

Dracon ruszył na przód, zatrzymując się trzy kroki przed nim i czekał.

Gdy ostatnia probówka została zakorkowana postać odwróciła się gwałtownie i czarne oczy spoczęły na dziewczynie.

— Panna Granger, cóż za wątpliwa przyjemność.

Tego ironicznego głosu nie mogła pomylić z żadnym innym.

— Pani Granger, Mistrzu Snape — powiedziała, odważnie podnosząc głowę.

Sarkastyczny uśmieszek wypłynął na jego wargi, by po chwili zniknąć zastąpiony groźnym ściągnięciem brwi.

— Cóż _p a n i_ tu robi? — zapytał, robiąc krok do przodu.

— Jest ze mną — wtrącił się Dracon, patrząc znacząco na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

— Co pani Granger robi wraz z tobą?

— Pracuję — odpowiedziała wyzywająco, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— Doprawdy? — zdziwił się wielce, poprawiając lekko pogniecione szaty. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi zwrócił się do Malfoya: — Musimy porozmawiać. Na osobności.

— Tutaj?

— Skąd! — oburzył się. — Dziś o ósmej w Wężowym Dworze.

Dracon przytaknął na znak zgody i z idealną obojętnością wymalowaną na twarzy rozpoczął przyglądanie się zwłokom.

Hermiona nie potrafiła długo wytrzymać wśród rzeźni, więc pod pretekstem wypytania o szczegóły głównego śledczego, wycofała się chyłkiem z mieszkania. Przed drzwiami, mimo że powietrze nadal było ciężkie i duszne, lepiej jej się oddychało.

Pragnęła zemsty, sprawiedliwości za to co jej zrobili, chciała przelewu krwi, widzieć jak cierpią, ale to, co zrobił ten morderca przekroczyło wszelkie ramy jej wyobraźni i etyki.

Nie miała pojęcia co zrobić. Sumienie kazało jej ścigać mordercę, lecz własna żądza zemsty cichym głosem go popierała. Jednak przeciwnik był zbyt niebezpieczny by pozwolić mu działać. Zbyt wiele czarnej magii, za wiele dzikiego okrucieństwa.

— Kapitanie Iivari — zagadnęła Fina, podchodząc bliżej.

— Przykry widok — stwierdził, znacząco spoglądając na drzwi z mieszkania. — Kobiety nie powinny tego oglądać, to praca dla mężczyzn, a przy tej powiedziałbym, że tylko dla tych najtwardszych.

— Nie jestem słabą kobietą, proszę mnie nie dyskryminować — rzuciła hardo.

— Ależ skąd! Nie miałem tego na celu — odrzekł broniąc się. — Pani wybaczy, jeśli to panią obraziło. Chciałbym jedynie zaoszczędzić tego widoku tak pięknej kobiecie.

Miał piękny uśmiech, Hermionie prawie zmiękły kolana, gdy spojrzał na nią jasnymi oczami z tym specjalnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie dała jednak nic po sobie znać, była w końcu profesjonalistką.

— Czy dowiedziałeś się czegoś z tych wszystkich symboli? — zagadnęła wskazując na ścianę.

— Na razie nic co wskazałoby bezpośrednio podejrzanego. Moi ludzie spisują dokładnie wszystko, gdy skończą zbierzemy się by to dokładniej rozważyć, nie możemy niczego pominąć.

— Tak, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół może być istotny — przytaknęła, odpowiadając uśmiechem.

— Ktokolwiek to zrobił i w jakimkolwiek celu, znajdę go — twardo stwierdził, patrząc gdzieś daleko.

— Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Powiedział pan, że sprawca zatarł wszystkie ślady — stwierdziła cynicznie.

— Tak, owszem, tak powiedziałem. Sprawca jest mistrzem w swoim fachu, ale ja także nim jestem. Lubię wyzwania i nic mnie przed nimi nie powstrzyma. Gdy tylko złapię okazję, by rywalizować z równym sobie, nigdy nie spocznę. Wygra albo on, albo ja i z pewnością ktoś tu zginie, inaczej będę go ścigać aż do śmierci, w końcu zapragnie się ode mnie uwolnić — mówił poważnie, nadal na nią nie patrząc.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała. Jego wyznanie było zbyt drastyczne, nawet nie wiedziała, czy mówi sam do siebie czy może w jakiś sposób do niej. Jego nieodgadniony wyraz na twarzy nie pomógł jej w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie.

Jednak po długiej chwili ciszy postanowiła kontynuować rozmowę, by choć przez chwilę oderwać myśli od wcześniejszego widoku.

— Długo zajmujesz się tropieniem?

— Moja rodzina od pokoleń jest najlepsza w tym fachu — odpowiedział krótko, a minę miał taką jakby odpędzał wyjątkowo natarczywą muchę. Szybko się jednak zrehabilitował i z uśmiechem zapytał: — A jak pani się podoba ta praca?

— Darujmy sobie te oficjały. Mam na imię Hermiona — uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń.

On jednak nie podał swojej, tylko ujął delikatnie i pocałował.

— Iivari.

— Potter! — prawie wykrzyknął zdziwiony Malfoy, lecz po sekundzie jego twarz, znów była kamienna.

— Draco... — Potter wyglądał na zmieszanego. — Nie wiedziałem, że cię tu zastanę.

— I z wzajemnością. Nie pracujesz już w Ministerstwie.

— Nie.

— Więc co tu robisz? — zapytał ostro, jakby z pretensją.

Nie był przygotowany na spotkanie byłego kochanka.

— Dawno nie było takiego morderstwa. — Jego głos stężał, stał się bardziej pewny. — Musiałem zobaczyć.

— Rozumiem, że w twoim mniemaniu, oznacza to: „złapię tego bydlaka"? — zakpił Dracon.

— Coś w tym stylu Malfoy.

Odszedł. Nawet się na niego nie obejrzał, a Draco stał tam jeszcze przez długi czas, rozmyślając, nad pustym miejscem przed sobą. Nie był gotowy, szczerze to nie chciał go już nigdy spotkać, ale jak to możliwe, gdy obiekt jest Złotym Chłopcem. Musiał się pogodzić z tym, że jedyny jego poważny związek dawno się już rozpadł. Raczej nie będzie powrotów.

Gdy Dracon wyszedł z mieszkania godzinę później, po dokładnych oględzinach swojego dzieła, zastał Hermionę i Iivari'ego pogrążonych w radosnej rozmowie. Podszedł do nich spokojnie, nie spiesząc się, jednak Demon w jego duszy ryczał ze złości. Dlaczego z nim tak nie rozmawia? Choć sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że jego stary przyjaciel miał dużo lepsze podejście do kobiet od niego. To się chyba szacunkiem nazywało, o ile pamięć go nie myli.

— Rozmawiacie o morderstwie? — zagadnął ironicznie z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Hermiona speszyła się. O mało co nie zapomniała dlaczego się tutaj znalazła, jednak Iivari był tak urzekający, że łatwo traciła głowę. Zupełnie nie rozumiała swoich reakcji. Półtora roku temu zginął jej mąż, a ona flirtuje z obcym facetem. Zganiła się poważnie w myślach i otrząsnęła bardzo szybko z pierwszego szoku, po czym spojrzała twardo na swojego szefa.

— Dyskutowaliśmy o symbolach na murze, zanim nam brutalnie przerwałeś — żachnęła.

— Gdzież bym śmiał! — zaprzeczył śmiejąc się w duchu. — Jednak Iivari jest kuszącym obiektem wszelkich informacji. Pozwolisz, że porozmawiam z nim na osobności? — zapytał grzecznie lodowatym głosem.

Nie patrzył na nią, wtapiał wzrok w Fina.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, jednak posłusznie skierowała się ku schodom, idąc ku Henry'emu.

— Czy znalazłeś coś co mogłoby mi pomóc? — zapytał, gdy kobieta znalazła się poza zasięgiem głosu.

— Będzie niezła zabawa, przyjacielu. — Uśmiech Iivari'ego, był iście szatański. — Nic, absolutnie! To będzie najlepsza sprawa od wielu lat. Nie wiem jak mogę ci pomóc, mnie samemu będzie ciężko powiedzieć cokolwiek. Jedno wiem na pewno, zionie stąd czarną magią. I na pewno brał w tym udział demon lub nawet kilka. Osobiście jednak stawiam na jednego, ale to tylko moje spekulacje.

— Nauczyłem się przez lata, że twoje _spekulacje_ zawsze są czymś więcej — stwierdził z uśmiechem. — Czyli mamy jednego człowieka i jednego demona. Myślisz, że było ich więcej? Że to zorganizowana grupa? Ktoś go nasłał czy działał sam?

Iivari zasępił się odgarniając gruby warkocz na plecy.

— Nie wiem, jednak takich zawodowców zwykle się nie wynajmuje, jeśli już to działają w mniej widowiskowy sposób. To musiały być osobiste porachunki. Mordercy się wyjątkowo nie spieszyło.

— Brzmi poważnie.

— Brzmi wspaniale! — zgodził się Fin, śmiejąc radośnie. — Jeśli chcesz dołączyć na szlak to chętnie przyjmę twoje towarzystwo. Jak za starych dobrych lat.

— O tak, to były piękne czasy. Myślę, że warto je sobie przypomnieć. Możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej o tych symbolach?

— Na razie nie rozpoznaję wielu z nich, większości rzadko się używa. Myślę, że to ogromnie zaawansowane arkady magii. Jednak mam księgi do których warto zajrzeć. Odpowiedzą na każde pytanie. Jeśli rozszyfrujemy te symbole, znacznie zawężą nam się poszukiwania, niewielu je widziało, a co dopiero używało. Każdy boi się tego rodzaju magii, ściśle współgra z demonami, by jej używać, trzeba zaprzedać coś więcej niż skrzynkę u Gringotta — mówił spokojnie. Wskazał nagle na któryś znak. — Ten tutaj na przykład mówi o sile demona, żeby przywołać tego, trzeba być naprawdę zdesperowanym. Można przy tym utracić nie tylko życie, duszę, ale i całą wieczność i niewolę. Nieskończenie długą, bolesną niewolę. Nie mam pojęcia kto mógłby być aż tak zdesperowany, by zawierać pakt z samym Cuordeusem.

— Cuordeusem? Bogiem Krwi? Ja także nie wiem kto mógłby być aż tak głupi — powiedział zimno Dracon, a Demon w jego ciele pękał ze śmiechu. Gdyby mógł paść na ziemię i walić pięściami w podłogę – zrobiłby to w tym momencie, ale nie mógł, więc zadowolił się szaleńczym śmiechem.

— Kiedy zaczynamy?

Iivari zamyślił się, ogarniając wzrokiem swoich ludzi.

— Jak tylko oni skończą, będziemy razem rozważać wszystkie znaki. Możesz się przyłączyć jeśli chcesz — zaproponował patrząc na zegarek. — Myślę, że do dziesiątej się wyrobimy.

— O ósmej umówiony jestem w Wężowym Dworze, ale przyjdę do was później.

— Znakomicie przyjacielu. Zobaczysz, dorwiemy drania.

Dracon przytaknął mu tylko i odszedł.

Znalazł Hermionę przed budynkiem, szczelnie zawiniętą w zieloną pelerynę. Mróz otulał wszystko, przenikając swym zimnem i zmuszając ciała do dreszczy.

— Wracamy — oświadczył jej chłodno i razem aportowali się do Ministerstwa.

Chwilę później znów siedzieli w jego ciepłym biurze i pili kawę.

— Dowiedziałaś się czegoś znaczącego czy tylko podrywałaś Głównego Śledczego? — zapytał, patrząc na nią znacząco.

Kobieta jednak nie speszyła się ani trochę.

— O tak, zdążyłam się wiele dowiedzieć. I _n i e_ podrywałam Głównego Śledczego, po prostu wyciągałam z niego informacje.

Usiadła wygodniej, odgarniając długie włosy na plecy.

— Z Iivari'ego nie da się _wyciągać_ informacji. On albo ich chce udzielić albo nie.

— Każdy mężczyzna powie mi co zechcę — powiedziała zdecydowanie i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

— Nie wątpię — zaśmiał się lodowato Dracon. — Ale nie on.

— Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?

— Znam go — uciął zdecydowanie. — Więc czego się dowiedziałaś?

— Henry mówił, że o ataku zawiadomił ich nie człowiek, ale srebrna sowa. Przyniosła o świcie list w zielonej, inkrustowanej kopercie. Rzuciła go na biurko samego Ministra i odleciała. Nikt nie wie jak udało się jej tam dostać. Oczywiście, nikt nie chciał otworzyć tego listu, dopiero gdy został przebadany przez cały sztab od zaklęć na obecność klątw, odważono się go otworzyć. Był w nim tylko adres, żadnego podpisu. Jednak postanowiono sprawdzić to, a później wszystko się zaczęło.

Słuchał jej uważnie, nie dając po sobie znać, że to wie, a nawet dużo więcej.

— Więc morderca sam ujawnił zbrodnię. Chyba nie chciał by ją przeoczono — zaśmiał się zimno.

— Możliwe — odpowiedziała chłodno.

— Czy coś jeszcze?

— Na pewno mniej od ciebie.

— Z pewnością.

Hermiona założyła nogę na nogę i wyzywająco spojrzała w jego zimne oczy.

— Jaki był cel zabrania mnie na miejsce zbrodni?

Dracon spodziewał się tego pytania i miał już wcześniej przygotowaną, wiarygodną odpowiedź.

— Chciałem sprawdzić pani reakcję. Jest tu pani nowa, a że mamy razem współpracować...

— Rozumiem. Jaki będzie nasz następny krok? — przerwała mu.

— Opacznie mnie pani zrozumiała. Razem współpracować, lecz nie w tej chwili. To śledztwo jest moje i Iivari'ego. Rozumie pani, że gdy mam do wyboru...

— Więc jestem od niego gorsza? — przerwała mu ponownie, tym razem ze złością.

— Lata praktyki, które ma za sobą...

— A moje lata to niby nic? — warknęła.

Dracon nienawidził, jak się mu przerywało i mimo jego poważania do płci przeciwnej, które wbił mu do głowy ojciec, zaczął tracić cierpliwość. Demon tylko podsycał jego furię.

— Pani wybaczy, ale jako pani szef, to moje zdanie się liczy. Teraz jeśli będzie pani taka łaskawa... — rzekł ostro, wskazując wymownie dłonią drzwi.

Nie oponowała, wstała i pewnym krokiem wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

Jeszcze chwila i był gotów rzucić się jej do gardła. Jak mogła być tak bezczelna? Porównywać się z Iivari'm – niedorzeczność! Jeszcze zanim trafił do Hogwartu byli razem szkoleni, a później w każde wakacje, najdłuższe dwa miesiące każdego roku. Przerwy świąteczne też nie były łatwe. Jego rodzice nie praktykowali mugolskich świąt, więc każdy ten czas spędzał na treningach. Iivari był nieocenionym przyjacielem. Wspierał go, gdy miał już dość i wzbudzał w nim żądzę rywalizacji. Oboje byli mistrzami, wiedzieli o tym doskonale, dlatego każda rywalizacja kończyła się remisem. Doskonali pod każdym względem i niesamowicie cierpliwi. Zawsze czekali, aż drugi popełni błąd i tym się wyda. Kiedyś się to zdarzy, a wtedy jeden z nich umrze. Oboje o tym doskonale wiedzieli. Może być tylko jeden Mistrz.

— Severusie — rzekł z lekkim uśmiechem, zdejmując nonszalancko płaszcz i cylinder, które od razu wzięły od niego skrzaty.

— Witaj, Draconie.

Severus stał wyprostowany w wysokim holu o szklisto-zielonej posadce. Kolumny, stojące co parę metrów, wędrowały aż ku strzelistemu stropowi, zawieszonemu gdzieś wysoko w górze, nie można było dokładnie określić jego położenia, wszystko niknęło w ciemności.

— Zapewne zdajesz sobie sprawę dlaczego chciałem się z tobą spotkać. — Cichy, wyprany z emocji głos rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu.

— Zapewne w sprawie morderstwa — odpowiedział pewnie, podążając za Severusem w górę szerokich spiralnych schodów.

Po chwili znaleźli się w ogromnym salonie, urządzonym w starym, gustownym stylu. Usiedli na secesyjnych kanapach przed kominkiem. Skrzat szybko podbiegł z butelką wina i podał obu mężczyznom pełne kieliszki.

— Rocznik '24, mój ulubiony. — Pokiwał głową z uznaniem Dracon.

— Iivari jest geniuszem, nie przeczę — zaczął jedwabiście Snape. — Jednakże, ja mam nad wami przewagę w latach doświadczenia, prawie raz większą. Zatem musisz zrozumieć moje sugestie.

Dracon nie drgnął, wpatrywał się ze spokojem na swojego chrzestnego i przytaknął mu tylko na zgodę.

— Badając mieszkanie nie-świętej pamięci pana Rookwooda, doszedłem do paru oczywistych wniosków. I chciałbym mój drogi chrześniaku, abyś mi powiedział — przerwał na chwilę, pochylając się do przodu z groźnym błyskiem w obsydianowych oczach. — Co ty, do cholery, masz z tym wspólnego? — warknął wściekle, lecz po chwili znów siedział spokojnie, przywracając idealną maskę na twarz.

— Dlaczego uważasz, że mam coś z tym wspólnego? — zaczął leniwie Dracon.

— Ostrzegam! — Jego głos zamienił się w ciche syczenie. — Nie rób ze mnie idioty.

— Nie robię. Pytam po prostu, jestem zaskoczony tą sytuacją — odpowiedział spokojnie.

— Zaskoczony powiadasz? Znam większość wymarłych języków — syknął, przywołując na twarz złowieszczy wyraz. — I na twoje nieszczęście wszystkie języki demonów. I do tego nie jestem głupcem, nie odpuszczę ci tej odpowiedzi tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim chrześniakiem — kontynuował cicho. — Rookwood może i był mordercą, a także kretynem. Rozumiem nienawiść, zemstę, ale czy w taki sposób? Dracon, co to zrobi z tobą? Jesteś jeszcze młody, miałeś szansę się wyrwać, nie to co ja. I zawsze, gdy stałem przed Czarnym Panem, myślałem o tobie. Robiłem to dla takich jak ty, młodych, nieświadomych brzemienia śmierci. Cóż ty robisz teraz z sobą? Teraz, gdy on odszedł na dobre?

Dracon milczał jak zaklęty, wpatrując się w Severusa. Nawet Demon się nie śmiał, jedynie zaciekawiony wbijał krwawe oczy w Snape'a.

— Odpowiesz mi? — Nie spuszczał z niego oczu, a jego spojrzenie, gdyby potrafiło, wypaliłoby w nim dziurę. — A może o_dpowiecie_ mi?

Milczenie.

— Cuordeusie, czyżby na spotkaniu po latach zabrakło ci odwagi? — zadrwił.

— _Cicha Śmierć — warknął Dracon dziwnym, chrapliwym głosem._

— No popatrz, jednak potrafisz.

Severus rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu.

— Mnie _n i k t_ nie oszuka. To ja jestem Mistrzem Kłamstw. Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy.

Dracon skinął jedynie głową.

— Skoro wszyscy już się przedstawiliśmy, możemy przejść do konkretów — stwierdził jedwabistym głosem, odgarniając z twarzy długie czarne włosy. — Co mu obiecałeś?

— Nie rozumiem — odparł niewinnie.

— Draconie Malfoyu! — zagrzmiał Severus – Nie rób ze mnie idioty! Zapominasz z kim rozmawiasz!

Zerwał się z miejsca i po sekundzie już stał nad nim, wbijając mu w gardło różdżkę.

— Wybacz.

— Tak lepiej. — Opanował się trochę, chowając różdżkę do rękawa i odsuwając się trochę. — Odpowiadaj.

— _Wiele krwi winnych i swoją duszę na całą wieczność — syknął Cuordeus_

— A co on ma za to?

— _Moją moc._

— Na jak długo?

— _Do ostatniej ofiary._

— Nigdy nie był dobry w pertraktacjach. Za mało Demonie.

— _Przysiągł._

— Niech go szlag! — warknął, tracąc cierpliwość. — Kiedy go zabierzesz?

— _Miesiąc po._

Severus dwa razy szaleńczo przeszedł po pokoju klnąc pod nosem, po czym odetchnął dwa razy i usiadł spokojnie na kanapie.

— Przyjdź zaraz do mnie po ostatnim, będę cię krył — rzekł spokojnie. — A teraz lepiej się zastanów gdzie poprowadzić ślady.

— Przecież nie ma żadnych śladów — stwierdził Dracon.

— Idioto! Może dla ciebie nie ma, dla mnie są zbyt oczywiste. Jednak to ty i Iivari będziecie prowadzić śledztwo, a wam przydają się jakieś konkretne ślady. Nadal jesteście ślepi jak kury o zmierzchu! Mistrzowie — kpił. — Masz szczęście, że nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu, inaczej Iivari już by ci dyszał w kark.

— Musiałem jakiś popełnić skoro ty mnie odkryłeś.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie — syknął. — I nie sugeruj się mną, ja to ja. Nie ty przez trzy czwarte swojego życia kłamałeś w oczy największemu czarnoksiężnikowi wieku i nie ty sprzątałeś mu poszlaki sprzed nosa.

— I któż tu jest największy — stwierdził w zadumie Dracon.

— Komplementy, nawet jeśli prawdziwe, nie poprawią twojej sytuacji — zimno rzucił Severus.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

— Dobrze, dobrze... — mruczał, znów przechadzając się po pokoju.

Nagle warknął na skrzatkę, a ona już po chwili niosła mu szklankę whiskey.

Wypił ją za jednym razem klnąc pod nosem.

— Trzeba by coś uaktywnić na odległość.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

— Chodź — warknął, wychodząc szybkich krokiem z pokoju.

Prawie biegli po schodach, schodząc coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu po dziesięciu minutach zatrzymali się gdzieś głęboko w lochach przed pustą ścianą.

— Śmierć przyszła — wyszeptał, gładząc z lubością czarny kamień ściany.

Po chwili pojawiło się inkrustowane przejście. Weszli do ogromnego pomieszczenia, które było zupełnie puste, nie licząc setek świec, unoszących się wzdłuż ścian.

Severus zatrzymał się parę kroków za wejściem i nakazał gestem zrobić Draconowi to samo. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, nie chciał się ujawniać przed Demonem, to byłoby głupie. Znienacka uniósł rękę rzucając parę zaklęć na Malfoya. Ten padł na ziemię, skręcając się i nieludzko wrzeszcząc. Severus szeptał dalej, a gdy tamten znieruchomiał, zamilkł.

— Co to było? — wysapał Dracon, podnosząc się niepewnie z zmieni.

— Zablokowałem na chwilę twojego Demona. Oślepiłem go i ogłuszyłem, to mu się niezbyt spodobało.

Młody mężczyzna był przerażony.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zerwie naszej umowy!

— Tylko jedno ci w głowie, dzieciaku! — zganił go Snape. — Chodź tu szybko! Nie mogę go trzymać w nieskończoność, a jak dobrze pójdzie to nawet się nie zorientuje, że coś się tutaj działo — przerwał na chwilę łapiąc oddech. — Słuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Gdy tylko Bellatrix zginie, a Demon odejdzie, przyjdź zaraz do mnie, na nic nie czekaj! Zrozumiałeś?

— Tak. Ale dlaczego?

— Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, a teraz stawaj tam na środku — rzucił, machając ręką na środek sali, gdzie pojawiło się wielkie koło otoczone różnymi symbolami. — Pospiesz się! — warknął.

Dracon posłusznie stanął we wskazanym miejscu.

— Ar Guruth, pani ma, przybądź teraz na żądanie! — wysyczał i wyszarpnął z rękawa długi, inkrustowany sztylet.

Stanął w pierwszym kręgu na znaku martwych i wbił nóż w nadgarstek, przeciągając go aż do łokcia. Krew głośno kapała na posadzkę.  
Wokół Dracona zawirowały kształty. Jęczały i wyginały się, próbując sięgając widmowymi dłońmi ku krwi. Nie mogły jednak przekroczyć kręgu.

— _Czego chcesz ode mnie? — syczały kształty._

— Przysługi.

— _Znasz cenę — śmiały się wirując złowieszczo, najbliżej niego jak mogły._

— Znam.

— _Mów więc._

— Znacie go? — skinął ku Draconowi.

— _Jest z nim Krwawy. Znamy._

— Wiecie gdzie zabił.

— _Byłyśmy i my tam._

— Idziecie jeszcze raz i stwórzcie delikatne poszlaki, gdzieś na północ w góry i zniknijcie. Muszą wyglądać wiarygodnie — warknął ostrzegawczo.

— _Nigdy cię nie zawiedliśmy, Cicha Śmierci..._

Ich szaleńcze głosy długo jeszcze pobrzmiewały w komnacie, aż w końcu zniknęły, nie pozostawiając po sobie niczego, zniknęły także kręgi na podłodze.

— Wstawaj — powiedział, podchodząc do Dracona i dźwigając go z posadzki. — Muszę obudzić Krwawego, nie może niczego podejrzewać.

Malfoy stanął już pewniej otrzepując z kurzu szatę. Wyprostował się i skinął Severusowi głową.

— Dziękuję.

Snape prychnął.

— Nie musisz mi dziękować, chłopcze, to mój obowiązek — uciął ponownie, mrucząc inkantacje.

Dracon drgnął a po chwili rzucił się na Severusa zwalając go z nóg i przygniatając do ziemi.

— _Coś mi zrobił, ludzka istoto? — _wył Cuordeus, wbijając mu paznokcie w szyję.

— Uspokój się, Demonie! — warknął, próbując go z siebie zrzucić. Mógł wyciągnąć sztylet, jednak nie chciał zrobić krzywdy chrześniakowi. — Nic ci nie zrobiłem, wydawało ci się.

Demon rozejrzał się skonfundowany i zarechotał.

— _Jeszcze się policzymy, Cicha Śmierci._

— Nie wątpię — sarknął Snape. — A teraz jeśli łaska, złaź ze mnie!

Kiedy siedzieli znowu w salonie, Demon nieufnie łypał na Mistrza Kłamstw. Nie podobała mu się ta cała sytuacja, a szczególnie ten czas kiedy czuł się jakby zamrożony, jakby ktoś mu naciągnął maskę na głowę. Czuł się wtedy jak w ciemni i nie wiedział dlaczego. Może Śmierć ma rację i to były tylko jego urojenia, reakcja na zbyt dużo krwi? Wszystko było możliwe, jednak nie ufał Śmierci na tyle by mu uwierzyć. Dracon był silną osobą, ale miał swoje słabości, które on mógł wykorzystać. I oczywiście nie miał prawie żadnego doświadczenia z demonami. Tutaj On miał szerokie pole do popisu.

Jednak czuł, że Śmierć coś planuje i nic go nie potrafiło wytrącić z tego przekonania, ale nie martwił się tym, w końcu był demonem, a Śmierć jedynie słabym człowiekiem. Słabym? No, może trochę przesadził.

Próżność zwyciężyła. Oby nie na jego zgubę. Choć cóż mogło mu zaszkodzić? Krwawemu Demonowi? Nawet w Podświecie się go boją, a jeden śmiertelnik nie stanowi dla niego żadnej konkurencji.

_Chyba, że tym śmiertelnikiem jest Cicha Śmierć — szepnął cichy głosik, gdzieś na dnie jego jaźni._

Zamknij się! — warknął sam do siebie. — Bzdura. Bzdura! Bzdura...

Godzinę przed północą Dracon wszedł do tymczasowego dworu Iivari'ego. Zastał go w bibliotece, pochylonego nad stertą dokumentów. Siedział na jednym z grafitowych foteli, absolutnie zaabsorbowany notatkami.

— Zaraz skończę — odparł cicho, nawet nie podnosząc głowy i wskazując Draconowi drugi fotel. Blondyn usiadł wygodnie i wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy. Odpalił jednego, a drugiego podał Iivari'emu, który automatycznie zaciągnął się dymem. Jego wzrok szybko przebiegał po dokumentach, chłonąc każdą nawet plamkę z tuszu. Przez chwilę mruczał pod nosem, gdy natrafił na coś niezrozumiałego.

— Widzisz — burknął do blondyna. — Zawsze zatrzymuję się w tym miejscu i nie potrafię przebić się dalej — mówił stukając palcem w kartkę. — Coś tu jest nie tak. Znam pięć starożytnych języków, wszystkie nowożytne, a tego, za cholerę, nie potrafię zrozumieć. Coś mi tu nie gra.

Draco spojrzał mu przez ramię i natrafił na wskazaną inskrypcję. O tak, on znał ten język, ale przyznać się do tego, to jak przyznać się do zbrodni.

— Gdzieś kiedyś widziałem coś podobnego — zaczął ostrożnie.

— Gdzie? — zainteresował się od razu Iivari.

— Nie jestem pewny, muszę pomyśleć.

Severus powiedział, że Guruth stworzył nowe poszlaki na miejscu zbrodni, Dracon musiał popchnąć tam jakoś Iivari'ego. Tylko jak to zrobić?

— A wiesz co, przyjacielu? — rzekł nagle Iivari, odsuwając się od blondyna. Stanął koło jednego z regałów i patrzył na niego uważnie. — Mnie ta sprawa wygląda jakoś dziwnie. Bo powiedz mi, kto oprócz ciebie, zdołałby mnie oszukać?

Nie poruszył się, Dracon wiedział, że gdyby teraz zdradził się najmniejszym gestem, sekundę później rozpętałaby się tutaj śmiertelna walka.

— Nie bądź śmieszny _przyjacielu_, tak niskie masz o mnie mniemanie? Robisz ze mnie rzeźnika? Zwierzę, rozszarpujące swoje ofiary? — zganił go obojętnym głosem. — Znasz mnie tyle lat i posądzasz mnie o coś takiego! — warczał już, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Trząsł się lekko, lecz wziął parę głębokich oddechów i kontynuował ciszej: — Znasz mnie... Iivari, jako jedyny, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że nigdy bym nikogo nie zabił w ten sposób!

Zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył ku drzwiom.

— Naprawdę myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — rzucił przez ramię, patrząc w oczy Finowi.

Wyszedł, zamykając cicho za sobą drzwi.

Będąc już w swojej posiadłości odetchnął głęboko. Tak niewiele brakowało, aby popełnił błąd. Nigdy nie chciał grać na uczuciach przyjaciela, jednak teraz było to konieczne. Wiedział, że go znienawidzi, gdy pozna prawdę, lecz teraz było to nieodwracalne.

Zemsta była ważniejsza. Miała ostre szpony, które wbijała w niego aż do kości. Gdy chciał się wyrwać, zaciskała je bardziej, mocniej, głębiej. Ból, towarzyszący temu, był wprost nie do zniesienia. Szalał, rwał włosy z głowy, nie potrafił inaczej, to wypalało jego wnętrze, dusiło od środka, zaciskało na sercu, zmieniało je w kamień, a ciało w drżący z bólu ochłap. Szukał spełnienia, ujścia tego uczucia, i nie potrafił go znaleźć, aż do teraz, do chwili gdy stanął w mieszkaniu Rookwooda, gdy wpadł na trop. Wszystko zanikało, był tylko on i zdobycz, on i jego cel. Wendeta. Krążyła w jego żyłach niczym trucizna, zabierając oddech, przymuszając do następnego kroku, wytwarzając adrenalinę. Była płomieniem na oceanie lodu, jego światłem w ciemności, jedynym spełnieniem.

I aby żyć musiał kroczyć za nią, być demonem przenikającym cienie.

Krwawym fatum.

Spełnieniem koszmarów.


	4. Maski i kłamstwa

Beta: Zilidya

.

4. Maski i kłamstwa

Zbudził się o świcie w zdecydowanie dobrym humorze. Odsunął od siebie podejrzenia i wiedział, że przeraził wszystkich. Miał nadzieję, że na śmierciożercach zrobiło to takie same wrażenie, jak na innych. Dziś jego ciekawość zostanie zaspokojona. Miał jeszcze wiele godzin do spotkania z dawnymi przyjaciółmi.

Przyjaciółmi. Jak to górnolotnie brzmiało. Dracon zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie posiadał przyjaciół. Jedynie wrogów, znajomych i rodzinę. Na nikim z nich nie mógł polegać. Może poza Severusem, Potterem i rodzicami. Choć ci ostatni raczej byli oschli w obyciu. Zresztą, jak wszystko w jego życiu. Zimne, aroganckie i ograniczone do minimum okazywanych uczuć. To takie popularne w czystokrwistych rodzinach. A ten drugi.. Cóż, nie miał złudzeń.

Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku stolika koło łoża i wymacał paczkę papierosów. Odpalił jednego szybkim zaklęciem i, opadając z powrotem na poduszki, zaciągnął się głęboko. Cudowny początek dnia, miękka pościel i odprężenie. Brakowało tylko kobiety. Lecz ostatnio nie miał do tego głowy. Jego potrzeby seksualne odeszły na dalszy plan, wszystko przysłoniła zemsta.

Choć nie, była jedna kobieta, która go zaczęła intrygować. Granger.

Jeszcze do niedawna jego wróg, wszystko wiedząca panna z zębami bobra. Dziś piękna kobieta o twardym charakterze. Podobała mu się, nie dawała sobą manipulować, a on lubił stanowcze kobiety. Choć ciężko je było do siebie przekonać, gdy już to zrobił, można było z nimi zrobić wszystko. Były jak dziki płomień, pełne żaru, a wystarczyło tak niewiele by go rozpalić.

Rozszalałe płomienie.

Dracon znał w swoim życiu parę takich kobiet i nie żałował wysiłku włożonego w zdobycie ich. Każda była tego warta.

Były jak niespełniona żądza, obsesja... a zarazem tak obrzydliwe naiwne. Aż się wzdrygnął z obrzydzenia.

Był wczesny poranek, zatem nie miał nic do zrobienia. Wstał leniwie, przeczesał dłonią splątane włosy i udał się pod prysznic. Ciepła woda była niezwykle przyjemna, rozluźniała mięśnie, kaskadami spływała po jego idealnym ciele. Nie rozumiał głupców, którzy brali z rana zimny prysznic. Dla niego było to wprost nie do pomyślenia.

Choć i ten nie lubił brać sam, dziś jednak mógł przymknąć oko na tą niedogodność.

Poza tym już postanowił – Granger będzie jego. Dlaczego? Przeważyła chyba jego wrodzona próżność, która nakazywała posiąść wszystko co piękne i niedostępne. A ona przyciągała i kusiła, niczym zakazany owoc. Nie mógł przejść obojętnie. Nie teraz, gdy już postanowił.

Będzie jego. Wiedział to. Żadna nie potrafiła mu odmówić. A on potrafił to wykorzystać.

Osuszył się dokładnie miękkim beżowym ręcznikiem, po czym nago wkroczył do garderoby. Wybrał czarną koszulę oraz marynarkę i spodnie tego samego koloru. Uwielbiał czerń, a że do tego podkreślała jego naturalne walory, było jedynie dodatkowym plusem.

Do jadali zszedł już całkowicie ubrany i zasiadł do dużego, dębowego stołu. Natychmiast pojawiły się skrzaty z jedzeniem, zapełniając dotąd pusty stół potrawami. Po chwili w jego ręce znajdował się kubek aromatycznej kawy, a on z lubością i zadowoleniem wdychał jej zapach.

Dziś nie miał zamiaru iść do pracy. Byłoby to zupełnie niepotrzebne i nużące, a on miał na dzisiaj zaplanowane dużo ciekawsze rzeczy.

Dokończywszy śniadanie wrócił do swojej sypialni. Z ukrytej szafki koło łóżka wyjął zapasowe dwie różdżki. Jedną ukrył w cholewie buta, drugą we wnętrzu marynarki. Trzecią, własną, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał, trzymał zawsze w rękawie, by w ciągu ułamka sekundy móc mieć ją w dłoni gotową do użycia.

Z Malfoy Manor wyszedł pewnym krokiem w południe. Skierował się prosto ku garażom, gdzie w jednym z hangarów znajdowała się jego Honda. Delikatnie sunął dłonią po czarnej karoserii, idąc ku szoferce. Otworzył lekko drzwi i jednym zwinnych ruchem znalazł się w środku, z czułością zaciskając długie palce na kierownicy.

Samochód wystrzelił z głośnym pomrukiem, niczym nakarmione zwierze. Dołączył do ruchu na drodze, kierując się w stronę centrum Londynu.

Zdobycie jej adresu nie było dla niego problemem. Był w końcu jej szefem i miał wgląd we wszystkie akta.

Zatrzymał się przed niedużym, lecz zadbanym domem w magicznej części Londynu. Trawnik był skoszony, lecz nie ze sztywną dokładnością jak u jego dworze. Drzewa rosły swobodnie, absolutnie zielone. Nie wiedział komu chciało się fatygować, by rzucić czar wiecznego lata. Widocznie Hermiona nie cierpiała zimy.

Pchnął lekko furtkę i pewnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Cały dom był drewniany, dwupiętrowy, ze spadzistym dachem. Przyglądając się mu przywodził na myśl ciepło i góry.

Podniósł rękę i odważnie zapukał.

Po chwili usłyszał z oddali dwa głosy, a później kroki. Drzwi otwarły się, a w nich stanęła Hermiona.

Miała na sobie ciemno zieloną suknię, opinającą jej zgrabne ciało, kaskada pięknych loków opadała jej daleko za pas, okalając jej delikatną twarz. Głęboki dekolt sukni przyciągał wzrok. Na szyi miała kryształowe korale. Oczy lekko podkreślone brązem, wachlarz rzęs okalał jej duże czekoladowe oczy, teraz wpatrzone w niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Witam — rzekł Dracon, kurtuazyjnie biorąc jej dłoń i całując.

Nie protestowała, była zbyt zaskoczona by to zrobić.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała, odsuwając się nieco.

— Zapraszam panią na obiad — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

O tak. Nie tylko na obiad. Ale zdecydowanie także do swojej sypialni, lecz o tym nie musiał mówić.

— Czy coś się stało? — usłyszał męski głos ze środka.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, więc po chwili usłyszał kolejne kroki, a w następnej za Hermioną stał wysoki mężczyzna.

— Iivari — rzekł zimno Dracon, spoglądając na przyjaciela. — Przeszkodziłem?

Fin spojrzał zdziwiony na blondyna, lecz szybko zaprzeczył.

— Nie, właśnie wychodziliśmy — powiedział spokojnie.

— Mogę się przyłączyć — stwierdził, nie siląc się na pytanie, jedynie wskazując ręką na samochód.

Hermiona chciała protestować, jednak Iivari wziął ją pod rękę i zaprowadził, we wskazanym przez Malfoya, kierunku.

Otworzył jej drzwi z tyłu, po czym sam siadł zaraz obok.

Dracon niechętnie usiadł sam z przodu, odpalając samochód. Każdy inny poczułby się jak szofer dla tej dwójki, lecz nie on. Dracon Malfoy nigdy nie czuł się od nikogo gorszy, może znajdował się teraz w gorszej sytuacji niż Iivari, jednak to dopiero by początek. Wszystko mogło się zmienić.

W sumie, i tak osiągnął już zamierzony cel.

Prowadził jak wariat, znacząco przekraczając wszelkie ograniczenia i wymijając po kolei wszystkie samochody. Nie zwolnił nawet w mieście, gdzie z piskiem opon wpadł w ostry zakręt i przejechał na czerwonym skrzyżowanie.

Hermiona nie wiedziała jakim cudem jeszcze się nie rozbili. Iivari jednak siedział odprężony, nie zrażony ekstremalną jazdą Dracona. Próbował zagadnąć kobietę, lecz ona całą swoją uwagę skupiała na utrzymaniu się w pozycji pionowej.

W końcu Malfoy stanął, i ubiegając Iivari'ego, otworzył przed nią drzwi, podając lekko rękę. Nie było w tym jednak nic intymnego. Z jego postaci bił chłodny dystans i wyuczona arystokratyczność.

Wysiadła, lekko chwiejąc się na wysokich szpilkach. Oparła się przez chwilę o samochód, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze.

— Nigdy więcej — wydyszała, zerkając z ukosa na blondyna.

— Dlaczego? — Posłał jej swój ulubiony ironiczny uśmiech.

Prychnęła jedynie w odpowiedzi, rozglądając się za Finem, który także zdążył już wyjść z samochodu. Jednak nadal był nieporuszony.

— On prowadzi gorzej — rzucił Dracon, wskazując na przyjaciela.

Iivari zaśmiał się głośno, przytakując.

— To jest możliwe? — Hermiona pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

Restauracja była wytworna, a wysokie stylizowane na gotycko pomieszczenia zapierały dech w piersiach. Freski zdobiły każdą ścianę, a poskręcane kolumny zdobiły przejścia. Wysoki kelner w czarnym fraku zaprowadził ich do jednej z mniejszych sal. Pośrodku stał tylko jeden stół z trzema krzesłami.

— Myślałam, że zamówiłeś stolik.

— W istocie, widzisz tu jakiś inny? — stwierdził złośliwie Dracon.

Dwaj mężczyźni wskazali jej krzesło, a Iivari odsunął je uprzejmie.

Obsługa krzątała się wokół nich cicho i dyskretnie, byli niemal niewidoczni, a równocześnie na każde skinienie Dracona. Widać było, że mało kto o nim nie słyszał, bądź potrafił się oprzeć jego urodzie. A dwóch przystojnych mężczyzn działała na kobiety jak magnes, tak też było z uroczymi kelnerkami, trzepoczącymi rzęsami z coraz nowymi butelkami wina w dłoniach. Mężczyźni jednak byli absolutnie zaabsorbowani kobietą, która siedziała przy ich stoliku.

Dracon kompletnie nie przejmował się konkurencją, w osobie swojego przyjaciela. Wydawał się równie pewny siebie jak zawsze, bo któż oprze się demonowi? A Demon śmiał się szaleńczo w jego duszy, czuł świeżą krew tętniącą w żyłach żywiciela, jego zadowolenie i karmił się tym zachłannie, rosnąc w siłę. Wiedział, że i dziś się pożywi, a i na tę myśl zaśmiał się złowieszczo.

W szarych oczach Dracona, przez chwilę można było zobaczyć czerwony błysk.

— Jak ci się pracuje z Draconem? — zagadnął Hermionę Iivari.

Kobieta odgarnęła długie włosy z twarzy i kciukiem potarła trzymany kieliszek.

— Cóż, dopiero zaczęłam. Jednak czuję się odsunięta od wielu spraw. — Spojrzała ostro na blondyna, który wpatrywał się w nią z absolutnym spokojem. — Nie do końca potrafię to zrozumieć — dodała, nie spuszczając wzroku.

— Zaiste, jesteś przydatna w wielu sprawach — stwierdził kurtuazyjnie Malfoy. — Jednakże, do innych nie nadajesz się kompletnie.

Hermiona prychnęła.

— Ja się nie nadaję? — warknęła. — Jeśli nie ja, to kto?

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Cóż, nie wątpię, że jest pani niezastąpiona, przynajmniej w pewnych sprawach — mówił, patrząc znacząco.

Kobieta już miała mu się odgryźć, jednak wtrącił się Iivari.

— Jak smakuje ci wino? — Łagodnie przerwał im kłótnie.

Wolał zawczasu zmienić temat, nim stanie się to niemożliwe.

— Włoskie? — zapytała, delikatnie kołysząc brunatnym płynem.

— Znakomicie — przytaknął Iivari. — Interesujesz się winami?

— Nie _namiętnie_ — lekko przyznała, jednak ostre spojrzenie utkwiła w blondynie.

Mimo, że Draco świetnie się bawił, musiał opuścić towarzystwo. Niezbyt uśmiechało mu się pozostawienie wolnego pola Iivari'emu, jednak jego starzy przyjaciele nie cierpieli spóźnień. Był świadomy tego, że nie przemawiałoby to na jego korzyść. Szczególnie w oczach Belli, która niezwykłą wagę przywiązywała do zasad. Cóż, w końcu uczyła się od najlepszego.

Dwie minuty u Czarnego Pana oznaczały tyle samo pod _Cruciatusem_. Był to bardzo wysoki przelicznik i nikt z własnej woli wolał nie narażać się na jego zniecierpliwienie czy gniew. A pod koniec wojny wystarczyła sekunda by rozpętało się piekło. To właśnie wtedy zmienił strony, gdy w przypływie takiej furii Czarny Lord zabił bez powodu jego ojca. Osobę należącą do Elity Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Po prostu rzucił w niego Avadą i tyle. Gdy się już opanował, spojrzał na leżącego sługę, przechylił nieznacznie wężową głowę w zdziwieniu i kazał Peterowi odciągnąć zwłoki. Draco był zbyt mądry by okazać uczucia. Pozostał niewzruszony do samego końca spotkania. A gdy wrócił do domu, przebrał się w oficjalne szaty i udał do Dumbledora.

Nienawidził się płaszczyć przed ludźmi i nigdy tego nie robił. Tamtej jednak nocy, gdy przyszedł do starca, który dobrze wiedział, że jest czynnym śmierciożercą, odpowiedzialnym za wiele morderstw, starzec spokojnie wskazał mu fotel i zaproponował cytrynowego dropsa i herbatę. Dracon zaśmiał się w duszy, że pewnie tak samo przyjął Severusa, musiał mieć wprawę w rozmowach ze zdrajcami.

Nie uważał, by Bella była dla niego groźna. Z Demonem w duszy mógłby stać się następnym Czarnym Panem, jednak nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Interesowała go tylko zemsta. Bawił go strach wrogów i wiedział, że będzie miał dziś wiele radości. Nie wątpił w skuteczność swojego morderstwa na Rookwoodzie i z satysfakcją będzie patrzył jak umierają kolejni. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie braknie mu spektakularnych pomysłów, jednak przebywając tyle lat pod kapturem śmierciożercy, od dziecka przyglądając się okrucieństwu, wiedział że trudno go zaskoczyć. Dziwił się nawet, że po tych wszystkich latach, spędzonych pod jarzmem Czarnego Pana, ludzi można jeszcze zszokować. Cóż, widocznie miał do tego talent.

W Malfoy Manor przebrał się w ciemno zielone szaty czarodzieja, a na to założył czarny płaszcz z szerokim kapturem. Całość była skromna i niesamowicie elegancja. Mankiety i kaptur były obramowane srebrną tasiemką.

Nie chciał ubierać się w lejącą czerń. Nie teraz, gdy szedł spotkać się z byłymi sługusami Lorda, samemu dobitnie pamiętając każdy dzień służby i przeklinając potomków za wybory. Mało co w życiu było zależne od niego. Jednak, gdy zginie ostatni z nich, wiedział, że w końcu poczuje w duszy wolność. Będzie mógł zasypiać ze spokojem, nie kładąc obok siebie różdżki i długiego, zakrzywionego sztyletu. Ojciec zawsze wpajał mu szacunek do białej broni. Różdżka i sztylet, obie potrzebowały ledwie jednej ręki. A mając dwie bronie, czuł się pewniej. Na dodatek Severus nasycił ostrze magiczną trucizną, wystarczyło lekko otulić go mocą, a już każde draśnięcie było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne.

Aportował się z cichym trzaskiem dwa kilometry od Czarnego Dworu. Nie chciał by jego przybycie zostało wykryte, poza tym miał ochotę na dłuższy spacer. Śnieg skrzypiał pod butami, a z wysokich iglastych drzew płatki spadały mu na kaptur. Ciemność nie była tej nocy ciężka i przytłaczająca, jak zawsze, gdy szedł na spotkanie Kręgu. Dziś mroźny wiatr przyjemnie muskał mu twarz, a śnieg rozjaśniał ciemną drogę. Piesza wędrówka nie była łatwa. Do Czarnego Dworu nie prowadziły żadne śnieżki, a nawet zwierzęta nie wydeptywały własnych, czując emanujące wokół zło.

Szedł pewnie, trafiłby tam nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Mimowolnie zaciskał dłonie w pięści na wspomnienie tych wędrówek. Nie raz ziemię znaczyły długie ślady krwi, gdy ledwo stojąc na nogach, wlókł się poza zaklęcia aportacyjne. Zwykle to były najdłuższe wędrówki w jego życiu.

Drzewa zaczęły rzednąć i, w oddali, przed sobą widział już kamienną polanę. Nie raz w myślach śmiał się i nazywał Czarny Dwór rumowiskiem, bowiem wszystko, cała polana jak i sam dwór, były z czarnego kamienia, a ziemia pokryta była ostrymi wystającymi skałami. Czarny Pan nigdy po nich nie chodził, jedynie śmierciożercy, jak i cała reszta jego sług, zawsze musieli przemierzać tą drogę pieszo. Było to dla nich przypomnienie kto tu jest panem, a kto podwładnym. Nim dotarli do Sali Tronowej Lorda, ich kroki pozostawiały krwawe ślady.

Tym razem Dracon nie miał zamiaru kaleczyć sobie stóp. Dotarłszy na skraj kamiennej polany, uniósł się trochę nad ziemię i w powietrzu przemierzył ostatnie metry. Dwór składał się z ogromnych wież i korytarzy. Znalazłszy się przed dwuskrzydłowymi hebanowymi drzwiami, pchnął je pewnie i opadł na gładką już posadzkę.

W środku też wszystko było z surowego, czarnego kamienia. Za to meble i wszystkie ozdoby, jeśli już były, wykonane zostały z nieznanemu Draconowi zielonego drewna. Przypominały mu trochę sprasowane bagienne porosty. Nie mógł jednak odmówić przodkom Marvola smaku. Sam Slytherin, który pewnie kiedyś i tak mieszkał, o czym świadczyły liczne drzwi bez klamek, jedynie ze srebrnymi wężami przez środek, nie powstydziłby się takiej posiadłości.

Sala Tronowa była komnatą na planie kwadratu, a na posadzce biegło w niej koło. Każdy, kto do niej wchodził, patrzył na wprost drzwi, gdzie znajdował się tron Lorda. Ze strategicznego punktu widzenia, było to niedorzeczne, ponieważ zawsze rzucało się zaklęcia do przodu, jednak Lord gdyby to usłyszał, wyśmiałby rozmówcę i zimnym, przecinającym stal głosem, powiedziałby, że kto ośmieliłby się niby rzucić w niego zaklęciem. Dracon to rozumiał, także nie znał takiego głupca. No, może był jeden, ale jak niby miałby wpaść na herbatkę do śmierciożerców Złoty Chłopiec. Tak więc Lord zajmował tron naprzeciwko drzwi, aby każdy kto wchodził, widział go już idąc długim korytarzem.

Posadzka była wszędzie srebrna, a pod jej półprzeźroczystą powierzchnią pełzał ogromny wąż. W Kręgu mieli kiedyś Norwega, który mówił, że to nie węże, a jeden wąż zwany Jormungand, którego Salazar Slytherin wykradł z oceanu wokół Midgardu i uwięził pod posadzką.

Może miał rację. Draco nigdy jednak nie widział głowy bestii, która ponoć gryzła swój własny ogon.

Wszedł pewnym krokiem do komnaty i zatrzymał się pośrodku okręgu, czarne szaty wokół niego zafalowały drapieżnie, po czym spokojnie opadły na ziemię. Długimi palcami powoli zsunął z głowy czarny kaptur, a srebrzysto piaskowe włosy wysypały spod niego.

Przed nim w półkolu, jak za dawnych Krwawych Czasów, stało dziewięć osób w tradycyjnych szatach śmierciożerców. Nikt nie ośmielił się zasiąść na tronie Lorda.

Dracon prychnął pogardliwie w myślach, nawet po śmierci boją się tej kreatury. Pod każdym z postaci można było dojrzeć ślady krwi. Więc nadal chodzili po ostrych skałach.

— Zdrajca! — warknęła Bella, gdy tylko zrzucił kaptur, a ona spojrzała na jego stopy.

Zaklęcie wyleciało z jej różdżki w mgnieniu oka, on jednak stał spokojnie, a gdy znalazło się tuż przed nim, nie uczynił nadal żadnego ruchu. Widział wszystko jak w zwolnionym tempie. Złotawy błysk zaklęcia ogłuszającego i całą jego drogę. Równie dobrze zdążyłby za ten czas przeczytać jakąś książkę gdyby chciał. Demon w jego ciele zaśmiał się ochryple, patrząc jak zaklęcie rozpływa się tuż przed Draconem.

Osiem osób widząc to, podniosło równocześnie różdżki.

— Nie ruszaj się! — warknął histerycznie Nott.

Dracon zaśmiał się tak zimno, że śmierciożercy mimowolnie zadrżeli.

— Przecież się nie ruszam — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

— Oddaj różdżkę! — dodał Avery.

— Nawet jej nie wyciągnąłem — stwierdził lodowatym głosem Draco. — I nie prowokujcie mnie do tego — ostrzegł cicho.

Kilkoma długimi krokami przemierzył odległość do tronu, odwrócił się łopocząc szatami, po czym wygodnie w nim usiadł. Śmierciożercy na chwilę osłupieli ze zdumienia, lecz po chwili krzyknęli pełni furii i rzucili się na niego z różdżkami. Dracon jednym machnięciem ręki wytrącił im je z dłoni, a ich samych rzucił o ściany. Znudzony spojrzał na nich, leżących teraz z zakrwawionymi głowami na ziemi.

— Zabiłbym was, ale przydacie mi się — rzucił niedbale, patrząc na nich zwężonymi oczami. — Czarnego Pana już nie ma — oświadczył twardo. — Teraz jestem ja, Krwawy Pan i tak możecie się do mnie zwracać.

Bellatrix jako pierwsza niepewnie się podniosła.

— Czarny Pan jest! —krzyknęła i splunęła na ziemię. — On zawsze będzie w naszych duszach, a ty co najwyżej możesz sobie...

Ostatnie słowa zniknęły, zagłuszone jej własnymi krzykami bólu. Dracon nadal siedział niewzruszony.

— Ktoś jeszcze chciałby coś dodać? — mruknął niemal lubieżnie, nawet nie patrząc na krzyczącą Bellę. Pozostałe siedem osób wyszeptało ciche 'nie'. — Wstańcie! — warknął. — Tarzacie się jak szlamy, a nie jak czarodzieje czystej krwi! Gdzie wasza duma?

Śmierciożercy przyzwyczajeni do twardej dyscypliny Lorda, zaczęli się szybko zbierać i otrzepywać szaty.

— Ktoś zamordował Rookwooda! — warknęła Bellatrix, podchodząc bliżej Dracona.

On jednak pozostał niewzruszony, z nikłym uśmiechem na twarzy, bawiący się różdżką. Jego długie, blade palce sunęły pomału po niej, głaszcząc drewno.

— Aa, słyszałem — odpowiedział leniwie. — Mam już nawet co do tego podejrzenia. Jak wiecie jestem szefem aurorów, więc byłem jednym z pierwszych na miejscu zbrodni. Mogłem się przyjrzeć... dogłębnie... efektom pracy mordercy.

Śmierciożercy wzdrygnęli się. Nott przestąpił z nogi na nogę i oblizawszy wargi odezwał się.

— Kto jest podejrzany? Myślisz, że to pojedynczy zamach czy celowy mord?

Dracon z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

— Niech Avery ci odpowie na to pytanie — zaśmiał się, wskazując różdżką na właściwą osobę.

Śmierciożercy spojrzeli zdziwieni po sobie.

— Co masz z tym wspólnego, Avery? — Bella wbiła w niego ostry wzrok. — Czyżbyś miał jakieś porachunki z Augustusem?

Avery potrząsnął nagle głową i zaśmiał się jak wariat.

— Jaaa? Skąd! Przecież ten idiota nikomu się nigdy nie naraził! — prychnął — Nawet własnej żonie przez tyle lat nie potrafił się przyznać, że jest śmierciożercą. Tchórz!

Nott zmrużył niebezpieczne oczy.

— Więc jednak coś do niego masz?

Avery cofnął się o krok.

— Czy wy mnie w ogóle słuchacie? — warknął. — Nie tknąłem go.

— A jak wytłumaczysz ślady skalpela? To zawsze była twoja robota! Te mugolskie sztuczki z upuszczeniem krwi! Takie to wszystko oczywiste. — Bellatrix nie zamierzała ustąpić.

— Niewinny dopóki nie udowodnicie mi niczego! — krzyknął trochę zbyt rozpaczliwie.

— Zamknij się, gadasz jak stary Trzmiel — mruknął Dracon, którego cała ta wymiana zdań, zaczęła już irytować. Z początku go to bawiło, teraz jednak poczuł się znudzony. — To nie Avery. Tam aż śmierdziało czarną magią. Wykorzystano tam tyle czarnej magii, że bez odpowiedniego eliksiru nie można było się zbliżyć. Poza tym czułem demony, a ty — leniwie wskazał Avery'ego — nie byłbyś w stanie żadnemu rozkazywać.

— Więc kto? — warknęła wściekła Bella.

— Jakbym wiedział, to już by nie żył — stwierdził spokojnie Malfoy.

Nagle wstał gwałtownie z tronu i przemierzył w paru krokach odległość, jaka dzieliła go od śmierciożerców.

— Bellatrix, Nott, Avery. — powiedział znów z idealną, kamienną twarzą. — Pójdziecie do mieszkania Rookwooda i poszukacie jakichś śladów. Gdybyście coś znaleźli, wyślijcie mi wiadomość i ruszcie za tropem. Oczekuję sprawozdania. — Gdy trójka się wahała, dodał: — Już!

Śmierciożercy wybiegli szybko, a pozostali nie odważyli się poruszyć.

— A co do was... możecie odejść — rzekł leniwie, wróciwszy na tron. — Koniec spotkania.

Gdy pozostał sam ze swoimi myślami, nie potrafił się odprężyć. Bawiła go ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę, bawiła go cała ta sytuacja. A dodając do niej jeszcze Granger – było wprost wyśmienicie. Ciekawe co powiedziałby ojciec, gdyby dowiedział się, że pragnie czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia. Pewnie spojrzałby na niego z wyrachowaniem i zażądałby zaproszenia jej na kolację. Jego ojciec zawsze szanował kobiety. Szkoda, że on nie odziedziczył tego po nim. Niezależnie od tego co ludzie mówili o Malfoyach, on wiedział swoje. W końcu w zachowywaniu pozorów i kłamstwach jego rodzina była najlepsza. Nie raz uratowało im to życie.

Cuor Deus zawył przeraźliwie w jego duszy. Domagał się krwi.

— Już. Niebawem — szepnął lubieżnie Dracon.

Ostrożnie zbadał bariery wokół posiadłości, dostrajając je do swoich potrzeb. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, aportował się do centrum Londynu. Pierwsze promienie słońca, łaskotały go po twarzy. Czuł się dziwnie pusty. Nogi same kierowały go w tylko jego znanym kierunku, jednak był zbyt zamyślony, by zauważyć dokąd zmierza. Aż do chwili, gdy stanął przed drzwiami _Szalonego Gryfa_. Był to _ich_ ulubiony klub. I miejsce, do którego obiecywał sobie nie wracać.

Pchnął niepewnie drzwi.

O tej porze niewiele było zajętych miejsc. A rogowa kanapa, w najciemniejszym kącie, którą zawsze zajmowali, stała zapraszająco pusta. Pewnych rzeczy się nie odmawia.

Po opróżnieniu pierwszej szklanki Ognistej wszystko wyglądało lepiej. Nawet lepiej mu się myślało. Miejsce stało się też mniej krępujące.

— Mogę? — Spokojny głos wybudził go z letargu.

— Nie! — warknął, nawet nie patrząc kto pyta.

Lecz skrzypienie kanapy, zmusiło go podniesienia wzroku. Potter. Cholera!

— Czego chcesz? — mruknął, biorąc potężny łyk trunku.

Potter rozsiadł się wygodnie i zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.

— Niczego, _Draco_. — rzekł miękko, bawiąc się szklanką.

Jego dłonie o długich palcach, przesuwały naczynie, ze zdecydowaną pieszczotą. Nie patrzył na Malfoya.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Wiesz, teraz nie masz wymówki by mnie ignorować.

— Mam — ponownie warknął.

— Jaką, Draco? — szepnął, mu wprost do ucha. Malfoy nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Potter znalazł się tak blisko. — Nie ma już Voldemorta. — Dreszcz przebiegł po jego plecach. — Jesteś czysty. Nikt nie będzie się wtrącał.

Malfoy prychnął.

— Chyba nie uwierzyłeś, że coś do ciebie czuję. Byłem z tobą tylko dla seksu.

— To chyba nie zaszkodzi pobyć jeszcze trochę — stwierdził spokojnie Harry.

— Teraz chcę Granger — rzucił leniwie Draco.

— Tak, a wywerny tańczą nago co noc na moim łóżku. Ty nawet nie lubisz kobiet.

— Skąd wiesz?

Z każdym słowem był coraz bardziej wkurzony. Jego samokontrolę szlag trafił.

— Znam cię,_ Draco_ — mówił Harry, muskając lekko skórę na jego szyi. — Jeśli sądzisz, że uwierzę w te bzdury... — zaczął znacznie ostrzej, a w jego oczach zabłysły stalowe nuty. — Znam cię. Przyjdź, jutro o tej co zawsze. Będę czekać.

Wyszedł.

Draco poczuł dziwną pustkę i chłód.

Warknął i przechylił szklankę, wypijając resztki ognistej.


	5. Niechciane powroty

Beta: Zilidya

.

5. Niechciane powroty

Pamiętał, że wtedy było inaczej i do dziś miał problem z określeniem, czym właściwie było. Trzy lata po zakończeniu Hogwartu, stało się i nawet nie wiedział jak to się zaczęło. Może od tej cholernej kawy, wylanej na nieskazitelną, popielatą koszulę Pottera? Tak, chyba wtedy. Miał nocny dyżur w Ministerstwie i wolałby wykreślić tą informację – tuż po przemiłej herbatce z krwawymi dropsami u Czarnego Pana. Szedł korytarzem kompletnie wyprany psychicznie.

Stop!

Szedł? Może troszkę nagiął fakty. Toczył się, prawie pełzł, obijał o ściany. Z kubkiem czarnej jak noc i mocnej jak _Crucio_ kawy, w trzęsącej się dłoni.

Kiedy odetchnął z ulgi, że Ministerstwo jest o tej porze zupełnie puste, wpadł wprost na Pottera, wylewając swój drogocenny napój na jego koszulę.

Cóż, było mu naprawdę przykro, to była całkiem dobra kawa.

— Potter! — warknął, zły do granic możliwości.

Jakby nie miał dosyć na dziś wrażeń.

— Malfoy — mruknął zaskoczony Wybraniec. — Przepraszam — dodał nagle, widząc że stratował półprzytomnego, byłego Ślizgona.

— Co? — warknął powtórnie, słabszym głosem i przeklinał siebie za wystawianie się na pośmiewisko Potterowi w takim stanie. — No, dalej! Masz okazję! — zachęcał go. — Pośmiej się ze mnie, poniż.

On jedynie stał z głupią miną.

— Przepraszam — szepnął tylko i czmychnął czym prędzej z korytarza, zostawiając oniemiałego Malfoya na podłodze.

To było jedno z tych wydarzeń, których młody arystokrata nie potrafił zrozumieć. Jak trafili do łóżka? Nie jest tego pewny, lecz był to bardzo długi proces.

Na początku zawsze zaczynało się od bólu, potem nocny dyżur i Potter w korytarzu.

— _Potter._

— _Malfoy._

Po czym każdy rozchodził się w swoim kierunku, lecz pewnego dnia coś zakłóciło ten rytm.

— _Malfoy._

— _Potter._

— _Wejdziesz do mnie?_

_Słabe skinięcie głową._

Nawet nie wiedział dlaczego się zgodził, to zupełnie nie miało tak wyglądać.

Wchodził do jego mieszkania, po czym siadał w fotelu, który był najbliżej drzwi, z czasem przesuwał się coraz dalej. Nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się w jego łóżku.

Nie, nie było to romantyczne love story. Nawet nie uprawiali seksu. Zostawał z czasem coraz dłużej, aż w końcu nocował u Pottera. Jednak nadal nie dybał na jego gryfońską cnotę. Było zupełnie inaczej.

— Malfoy, Malfoy,_ Draco_...! Obudź się...

Nie cierpiał jak ktoś krzyczał do jego ucha. Z wielkim trudem powstrzymał się przed pacnięciem delikwenta.

— Co? — jęknął rozespany, odgarniając kosmyki z czoła.

— Krzyczałeś.

— Ach. Dzięki, dobranoc.

— Dobranoc.

Zanim Potter rano się obudził, Draco znikał.

Kiedy zaczęli uprawiać seks? Tego też dokładnie nie wiedział. Pewnej nocy, po prostu potrzebowali ciepła, dowodu na to, że jednak żyją.

W tamtych czasach nie mogli pozwolić, by ktokolwiek odkrył ich razem. Byłoby to równoznaczne, z wydaniem na siebie wyroku śmierci. A oboje tak rozpaczliwie chcieli żyć, czuć ciepło drugiego człowieka. Z czasem Harry przestał na niego czekać, a Draco zaczął sam przychodzić.

Potter nigdy nie pytał o znak, czerniący na jego lewym przedramieniu, ani gdy w środku nocy budził się krzykiem, łapiąc za przedramię i jak oparzony wyskakiwał z łóżka, by po chwili wybiec z mieszkania. Nie pytał nawet, gdy blondyn wracał we krwi. Nie zawsze swojej, nie zawsze jego.

To nie był łatwy okres w ich życiu. A później Potter pokonał Voldemorta dzięki planom, które wykradł Draco.

Potem się rozstali, po pięciu latach, jakby nigdy nic.

Draco nie był pewny, czy chce cokolwiek powtarzać. Gdyby przyznał się przed samym sobą, to wiedziałby, że zgodził się na rozstanie ze strachu. Absolutnie nie chciał przyznać, że zależało mu na Potterze i martwił się o niego. Pewnie nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje, był w końcu Malfoyem, a oni nie posiadali uczuć, bo one są słabością. Zniewalają i wiążą. Człowiek robi wtedy różne głupoty, jak na przykład wykrada plany, wprost spod łap Czarnego Pana.

Ranek był piękny i zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru, trwonić czasu na głupie rozmyślania o Potterze. Musiał wrócić do planu. Następny na jego liście był Carrow Amycus. Jego żona Alecto, zginęła na wojnie, dobre cztery lata temu, od tego czasu Amycus stał się jeszcze bardziej fanatyczny i nieprzewidywalny. Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Przeważyło to, że rzucał w _Crucio_ w jego ojca. To obligowało młodego Malfoya do wpisania go na swoją listę. Był bezwzględny i okrutny, ale czego się spodziewać po człowieku, który stracił zupełnie wszystko. Nie posiadał już nic, co mógłby stracić lub byłoby mu tego szkoda. Dlatego tak usilnie omijał Pottera. Nie chciał go wplątać w swoje problemy, lecz ten sam się podstawiał. Co go zresztą bardzo denerwowało.

Wiedział, że już wybrał drogę. Zemsta. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby z niej wrócić, nie miała odwrotu. Krwawy demon nie przyjmuje odmowy. I tak już nie miał duszy, przehandlował ją na wendettę.

Potter by zrozumiał. Całe jego życie było wendettą, dopiero zabicie Czarnego Pana, go uspokoiło. Niestety jego lista była trochę dłuższa.

Zabijanie. Ktoś mógłby się wzdrygać i zaprzysięgać, że nigdy. On nie miał z tym problemów. Tyle razy musiał zabijać i torturować, że nie robiło to na nim zbytniego wrażenia. Gdyby nie wyrobił sobie pewnego stopnia obojętności, nie przeżyłby żadnej z misji. Żaden ze śmierciożerców nie miałby skrupułów, zabiliby go zaraz za niesubordynację. Krąg był ciągłym dążeniem wyżej. Trzeba było być na bieżąco z każdą intrygą, inaczej wykończyliby go bardzo szybko. Posiadanie oczu i uszu wokoło, szpiegów i niby przyjaciół – było niezbędne.

Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego była rola szpiega. Nienawidził składać raportów. Na początku chciało mu się wyć, krzyczeć i płakać. Nie chciał mówić o każdej klątwie, ofierze. Martwym człowieku – czarodzieju, mugolu, szlamie. Wiele zdarzeń było tak potwornych i nieludzkich, że mówienie o nich głośno, z kamienną twarzą, było niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem.

Zawsze zazdrościł Severusowi, że nie ma takich raportów. Jako osobisty Mistrz Eliksirów Czarnego Pana, nie musiał uczestniczyć w takich misjach, czy publicznych torturach. Chyba, że na życzenie samego Pana, ale było to naprawdę sporadyczne.

Jego raporty składały się z długich list eliksirów, choć i tak pewnie połowę zatajał. Z tego co Draco wiedział, wynalazł parę tak okrutnych, że chwalenie się nimi w Ministerstwie nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem.

On też nie mówił wszystkiego. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby widzieć miny Dumbledora, ani Raportującej w Ministerstwie, gdyby zaczął opowiadać ze szczegółami.

Proste stwierdzenie: dziesięciu zabitych – wystarczało. Nie chciałby wymieniać litanii rzuconych klątw, czy użytych narzędzi. Było to bezcelowe, a nawet wątpił by dotrwali choć do połowy. Na samą wzmiankę o śmierci, wzdrygali się mimo woli.

Zarzucając czarną pelerynę, rozmyślał o spotkaniu z Potterem. Martwiła go jego nagła zmiana zachowania. Sam nie chciał się do nikogo zbliżać, bardziej niż było to konieczne.

Uwielbiał zimę. Chociażby dlatego, że o godzinie szóstej było absolutnie ciemno. Mógł spokojnie przenikać w cieniu, niezauważony.

Carrow, w czasach świetności Czarnego Pana, miał piękny pałacyk pod Londynem. Jednak dziś, mieszkał w obskurnej dzielnicy, prawie na końcu świata.

Obława aurorów skutecznie pozbawiła go dworu. Snape był bardzo zadowolony, przekazując ministerstwu plany. Amycus nie był zbyt lubiany w szeregach, a po śmierci żony, oszalał zupełnie. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy wpadnie w szał i zacznie robić głupie rzeczy.

Zatem w sumie Draco wyświadczał mu przysługę. Złączy się z żoną za dziewiątą bramą piekła.

Jakie to romantyczne.

Slumwill znajduje się w północnej Anglii. Żaden szanowany czarodziej nie zamieszkałby tam. Carrow nie był szanowanym czarodziejem.

Aportował się bezgłośnie na obrzeżach wioski. Dookoła panowała ciemność. W większości domów, nie paliły się już światła. Demon zachichotał złowieszczo. Była to jego ulubiona pora.

Ruszył naprzód, nie oglądając się wokoło. Dobrze znał cel, a tutaj nic nie mogło mu zagrozić. W tej okolicy żył jedynie jeden czarodziej – jego ofiara. Zakopany pośród mugoli, cóż za ironia losu.

Jemu także chciało się śmiać, gdy dotarł pod dom. Carrow nie otoczył go żadnymi, bardziej zaawansowanymi czarami. Był zbyt pewny siebie, widać mugole nie sprzyjają myśleniu o bezpieczeństwie.

Mały domek pośród setek jednakowych jedno parterówek.

Magiczne 78. Myślał, że magia liczb zapewni mu ochronę. Zobaczymy.

Leciutkim ruchem nadgarstka, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Ostrożnie zbliżył się do furtki. Była otwarta. Demon zachichotał, a Malfoy pchnął bramkę. Drzwi wejściowe nie stanowiły wyzwania. Parę czarów alarmujących, które z łatwością czasowo zamroził. Jedynie w jednym pokoju paliło się światło. Kocim krokiem pokonał korytarz, rozglądając się uważnie. Choć w sumie nie było po czym. Ledwie trzy pokoje, kuchnia i brudna łazienka.

Amycus siedział w dziwnym, kremowym fotelu przed mugolskim telewizorem. Tak kończą ideowcy.

Draco nie był zadowolony. W sumie stracił czas. Carrow nie stanowił dla niego żadnego wyzwania. Miał pustą twarz, jedynie w jego zmęczonych oczach, czasami błyskały iskry szaleństwa. W jednej ze zwisających bezwładnie dłoni tkwiła ognista. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

Draconowi przeszła nawet ochota na morderstwo. Gdyby go zabił, ukróciły tylko jego cierpienia, a nie o to mu chodziło.

Będzie musiał pomyśleć nad alternatywnym rozwiązaniem.

Wycofał się z domu i przywrócił zaklęcia. Stanął na chwilę na mrozie. Ciężkie, białe płaty śniegu spadały leniwie na jego platynowe włosy i gruby, czarny płaszcz. Pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu i zniknął.

Nie było tu już nic do oglądania.

Czas stawić czoła hydrze.

Do Malfoy Manor dotarł po dwudziestej drugiej. Spokojnym krokiem przemierzał długie, marmurowe hole. Miał jeszcze dwie godziny do spotkania z Potterem. Nie chciał się przyznać przed sobą, że był przerażony. Wszedł do swojego pokoju i ciężko opadł na duży, miękki fotel. Rozsiadł się nonszalancko, a długie włosy opadły mu na twarz. Potrząsnął lekko głową, strącając je z oczu. Skrzat pojawił się po chwili, wręczając mu kieliszek whiskey.  
Zdecydowanie potrzebował odprężenia.

— Potter — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Z każdym łykiem był coraz bardziej wściekły. Myślał, że się go pozbył, a ten nędzny wypłosz zawsze musi mieć ostatnie słowo.

— Cholerny młodociany minister, myśli że wszystko mu wolno.

Potter po wojnie miał władzę niemal absolutną. Nikt nie podważał jego zdania w żadnej sprawie. Cholerny wybawiciel o mocy Merlina, przynajmniej tak postrzegał go prawie cały czarodziejski świat.

Puste szkło trafiło w ścianę, rozsypując się na miliony kawałków. Mieniły się delikatnie w płomieniach, padających z kominka.

Cóż, na spotkanie z cholernym ministrem musi wyglądać.

Przed północą był gotowy.

Ubrany w nieskazitelną czarną, jedwabną koszulę i skórzane spodnie stanął przed wrotami do posiadłości Pottera. Ciężki płaszcz lekko falował na wietrze. Śnieg nie padał, skrzypiał za to głośno pod jego stopami, obwieszczając poważne mrozy.

Brama otworzyła się przed nim zapraszająco, nie mógł się już wycofać. Dumnym krokiem przemierzał ścieżkę do dworku.

Potter po wojnie stał się niewyobrażalnie bogaty. Po tym, jak Voldemort zaczął rozprzestrzeniać swoje wpływy na resztę świata, rządy wszystkich państw zaczęły zsyłać Potterowi horrendalne sumy na pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Chłopak rozdzielał te pieniądze poszkodowanym rodziną na lewo i prawo, ale i tak zostało mu dość by wykupić całe wyspy brytyjskie. Oficjalnie jednak Potter miał tylko jeden dom, choć Draco nie dałby sobie za to głowy uciąć. Z pewnością obwarował się w parę ukrytych, na wypadek chęci oderwania się od szumu czarodziejskiego świata.

Do dębowych drzwi, także nie musiał pukać, same stanęły przed nim otworem. Na środku holu stał Potter. W czarnych, obcisłych spodniach i zielonej koszuli wyglądał pięknie. Choć nigdy by Draco sam przed sobą tego nie przyznał. Zieleń doskonale podkreślała oczy koloru avady. Chłopak już dawno pozbył się brzydkich, okrągłych okularów, korzystając z drogiej, lecz skutecznej magicznej medycyny.

— Cześć — powiedział Harry uśmiechając się.

Draco ledwie skinął mu głową, z krzywym, ironicznym uśmiechem.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś _Draco_ — powiedział miękko.

Malfoy zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czuł, że ten wieczór będzie ciężką przeprawą. Potter za to wyglądał na niezmiernie szczęśliwego, choć jego uśmiech był trochę sztuczny. W dzisiejszych czasach prawie nikt nie pamiętał, jak uśmiecha się szczerze. Większość osób widziała zbyt wiele.

Podążył za Potterem krętymi korytarzami na piętro. Dom przypominał mu Malfoy Manor. Długie, ciasne korytarze, wysokie sufity i setki zamkniętych drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia po co Potterowi tyle pokoi. Może to jakiś uraz z dzieciństwa. Gospodarz pchnął jedne z drzwi i wszedł do środka. Draco stanął w progu lekko zszokowany. Przed nim rozpościerał się najprawdziwszy ogród. Z zieloną, soczystą trawą, owocowymi drzewami i ławkami. Po środku stała altana. Zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewał. Niebo usiane było gwiazdami na bezchmurnym niebie.

Potrząsnął lekko głową i poszedł za Potterem w głąb ogrodu.

— Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba. Kupiłem od jednego Chińczyka książkę o magii natury i tak zaczął powstawać ten ogród — mówił, nalewając wina do kieliszków.

Musiał również uważać, że na trzeźwo będzie ciężko rozmawiać.

— Nie spotkałem się jeszcze z tym typem magii — stwierdził obojętnie Draco.

— Myślę, że wiele rzeczy jeszcze nie widziałeś — uśmiechnął się przekornie Harry.

Dłonie Malfoya znów zacisnęły się w pięści. Dyskusja z Potterem bywała bezcelowa, odkąd stał się arogancki i pewny siebie. W pewien pokręcony sposób, Dracona podniecała ta nowa osobowość Złotego Chłopca, Który Zbrukał Swe Ręce Krwią. Wojna zmienia ludzi.

Przywołując na twarz maskę spokoju, usiadł na ławce, patrząc uważnie na Harry'ego. Ten nie przejmował się niczym, wygodnie rozsiadając się po drugiej stronie.

— Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

— Powtarzasz się — warknął Draco.

— Tak, wiem. Nie mogę się powstrzymać. Wojna się skończyła, w końcu jesteśmy wolni.

Malfoy prychnął pogardliwie.

— Jeszcze nie. Nadal biegają wszędzie śmierciożercy.

— Och, z tymi to już sobie poradzimy.

— Skąd wiesz, że nikt nie będzie chciał zostać nowym Czarnym Panem? Oni by poszli za nim, nic nie mają już do stracenia.

— Ty także?

— Tak.

— Nie cierpię, gdy wyglądasz jak żywy trup. Kompletnie bez wyrazu — mruknął Harry.

— Nie przyszedłem tutaj, by ci się podobać.

— Tak, wiem. Nie mniej mówię co myślę.

— Doprawdy? — uśmiechnął się ironicznie blondyn.

Potter pokręcił jedynie zrezygnowany głową.

— Największym idiotą się zdarza — szepnął, patrząc mu w oczy.

Gdyby Draco mógł się cofnąć, zrobiłby to. Oczy Pottera nie były takie jak dawniej. Była w nich dziwna pustka, którą widział co dzień w lustrze. Szary smutek odbijał się w zielonych oczach i dziwna czarna mgła zasłaniała spojrzenie. Oczy starca, które widziałby zbyt wiele.

— Jesteśmy tak młodzi — mruknął Harry. — Powinniśmy korzystać z życia.

— Powiedz trupowi by tańczył.

— My — podkreślił — jesteśmy żywi.

— Masz naiwny sposób postrzegania świata. Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że rozmawiasz ze śmierciożercą.

— Byłym śmierciożercą.

— To nic nie zmienia. Zabijałem, torturowałem i robiłam miliony innych rzeczy, o których nie chciałbyś wiedzieć.

— Ale wiem.

Draco podniósł gwałtownie głowę.

— Jak?

Brunet uniósł dłoń, dotykając swojej sławnej blizny.

— To było moje połączenie z Voldemortem, a on był zespolony ze śmierciożercami. Nauczyłem się wnikać do ich umysłów.

Zdecydowanie tego nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

— Widziałeś _wszystko_ i pozwoliłeś mi nocować w swoim domu i spać w swoim łóżku?

— Tak.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie wszyscy mieli wybór. Ja go nie miałem i nie miałeś go ty.

— Bzdura, to mnie nie usprawiedliwia, miałem setki innych możliwości.

— Ale za zbyt wielką cenę.

— Och Draco, spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Ja nie miałem nic do stracenia, żadnej rodziny, szacunku, nawet cholernego statusu społecznego — mówił spokojnie Potter.

— Przyjaciół? — podsunął Draco.

— Byli bezpieczniejsi beze mnie. Do tego, nigdy do końca mnie nie akceptowali. Zawsze byłem „zbyt" lub „za mało".

Oczy Dracona na chwilę stały się stalowe.

— Do mojego umysłu też wnikałeś? — warknął podejrzliwie.

Potter spojrzał na niego poważnie.

— Nigdy.


	6. W popiołach uczuć

Beta: Zilidya

.

6. W popiołach uczuć.

Kiedy Potter zaczął zbliżać się niebezpieczne do Malfoya, Demon robił się coraz bardziej wściekły. Nie pisał się na jakieś obrzydliwe romanse. Miała być krew, pożoga i ogień. Irytacja jego sięgnęła apogeum, gdy miękka dłoń Pottera dotknęła policzka Draco.

— Co ty, do cholery, robisz? — zagrzmiał głos w umyśle Dracona — Skończ to, bo nie będzie żadnej zemsty. Ani jednej ofiary więcej! Wezmę cię tak jak stoisz!

Draco wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, ale wiedząc że Demon nie żartuje, odsunął się od czarnowłosego.

— Nie — lodowato wycedził, choć w środku czuł, jak ogień liże cały jego chłód, który stopniowo topnieje.

Po chwili wpadł na genialny pomysł, choć nie chciał myśleć jakie będą jego skutki.

Skupił swoje myśli na wiadomości, niezauważalnym ruchem wyczarował małą kartkę, w następnej sekundzie wciskał ją w dłoń Pottera, niby się z nim żegnając i już go nie było.

Harry stał oniemiały na środku ogrodu. Zorientował się jednak, że ściska jakąś kartkę. Jego gryfońska ciekawość, jak zwykle nie wytrzymała, rozwinął.

„_Idź do Severusa Snape'a i opowiedz mu wszystko. Odpowie."_

Potter nie wiedział co to za koszmar. Do Snape'a? Wprawdzie w czasie wojny zeszli z wojennej ścieżki i wiele sobie zawdzięczali, jednak ich uczucia nie ociepliły się. Weszły jedynie w stan przymusowej współpracy. Omijali się jednak jak mogli. Chociaż Harry zmienił swoje nastawienie do świata, ilość sarkazmu jakim ociekał Snape, nawet jemu szkodził. Miał cichą nadzieję, że podoła. Jednocześnie czuł się jakby wchodził na kruchy lód.

Wyszedł szybko z ogrodu i udał się do miejsca aportacyjnego na polach. Mógł wprawdzie otworzyć sobie portal z dowolnego miejsca w dworze, jednak wymagało to znaczących pokładów energii. Jeśli nie była to nagła sytuacja, nie miało to sensu.

Pojawił się przed domem Snape'a podenerwowany. Była w końcu druga w nocy. Nie był pewny w jakim stanie zastanie profesora. W końcu, co za idiota pcha się do domu Postrachu Hogwartu? I co za samobójca pcha się tam w środku nocy.

Potter jednak, gdy uśmiercił już Voldemorta, nie czuł strachu przed niczym.

Zapukał dość głośno.

Po paru minutach usłyszał kroki. Zacisnął dłoń z listem w pięść.

Czarna postać spojrzała zdziwiona w zielone oczy.

— Potter — warknął. — Mam nadzieję, że to ważna sprawa.

Wbrew obawom o swoim marnym końcu, Harry został wpuszczony do środka. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle. Postanowił od razu przejść do rzeczy.

Otworzył dłoń z kartką, podając ją profesorowi.

— Dostałem to od Draco. Mówi, że pan mi wszystko wyjaśni. — Kiedy Snape kiwnął mu głową w zamyśleniu, kontynuował: — Zachowywał się dziwnie. Unikał kontaktu, rozmowy. Pan wie dlaczego — powiedział pewnie.

Severus nie wiedział ile może mu powiedzieć. Sprawa była niebezpieczna. Gdyby dowiedział się ktoś niepowołany, Draco miałby niewyobrażalne kłopoty. Czarna magia, demony, morderstwa, przywództwo nad śmierciożercami, pokłady literatury, której posiadanie wiązało się z dożywociem. Severusowi nawet nie chciało się reszty wymieniać. Zaczął więc ostrożnie.

— Zapomnij o Draco.

Potter jednak nie był już tym wybuchowym nastolatkiem.

— Ta wiadomość mówi, że wyjaśnisz — rzekł spokojnie, patrząc w czarne oczy.

Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się w niezadowolonym grymasie.

— Chodź.

Zaprowadził go do jednego z salonów w podziemiach. Jako szpieg, nawet we własnym domu zachowywał ostrożność. Stare nawyki trudno wytępić. Dźwiękoszczelne pomieszczenie było przytulne, a ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku. Przestępując jednak przez drzwi, czuło się napór potężnych zaklęć ochronnych. Potter nie sądził, że ktokolwiek z żyjących byłby w stanie ich złamać. Może gdyby on, Voldemort i Dumbledore zebrali się w trójkę. Może. Lecz osobno nie mieli szans. Lekkie mrowienie rozchodziło się po jego ciele. Pokój badał jego magię i intencje. Harry nie chciał wiedzieć, co stałoby się gdyby wszedł tutaj bez Snape'a.

Usiadł we wskazanym fotelu.

— Musisz złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą, że wszystko co usłyszysz zachowasz dla siebie. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć.

Potter nie zawahał się.

O czwartej rano nadal siedział na tym samym fotelu, tyle że w jego dłoni spoczywała szklanka z Ognistą. Nie wiedział nawet którą.

— Zabijał — wyszeptał zrezygnowany.

— Tak.

— Morderców.

— Nie tylko — rzekł ostrożnie Snape.

— Wiem. Nie ma na świecie rzeczy czarno-białych. Są jedynie cienie i półcienie. Czerń i biel istnieją tylko w najczystszych energiach.

— Owszem, panie Potter.

— Czy jest nadzieja, że uda nam się z niego wyciągnąć demona, zanim go zabierze?

— Jest. Omawiałem to już z Draconem i demonami śmierci. Cena jest jednak wysoka.

Potter wychylił szklankę, łapczywie pijąc whisky.

— Podaj ją.

— Potter, to nie na twoje bohaterskie uszy! — warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. — One żądają życia, innego, nieskalanego.

— Dzieci — powiedział słabo Harry.

— Dokładnie. — Patrzył uważnie na bruneta zimnym wzrokiem. — Nie ma innego wyjścia. Ich nie da się oszukać.

— Muszę to przemyśleć. — Potter zapatrzył się z obłędem w oczach na ogień.

Snape prychnął.

— Zostaw to nam, śmierciożercom, okultystom i nekromantom. Nie babraj swoich złotych rączek we krwi — wysyczał jadowicie. — Draco nie jest dla ciebie. Już zawsze będzie nosił na sercu znamię demonów.

— Wiem.

— Nieprawdopodobne, pan Potter coś rozumie. Przyznałbym ci punkt, ale cóż, nie jesteśmy już w szkole.

Został. Chociaż tak bardzo chciał uciec, obarczony wiedzą, która ściskała go za serce. Czuł się nagle jeszcze bardziej starszy. I zdecydowanie wściekły. Najpierw przepowiednia, potem Voldemort, teraz demony i Draco. Co ten cholerny Ślizgon sobie wyobrażał igrając z takimi mocami.

Owszem znał historię jego ojca, tragicznie zamordowanego bez powodu, ale nie rozumiał jego chęci mordu. Pokręcił zrezygnowany głową. Cały ten kult rodzin czystej krwi wydawał mu się absurdalny. Nie dziwił się, że nikogo nie dopuszczali do swojej elity. Wątpił, by ktoś z zewnątrz, potrafił zrozumieć ich prawa.

Severus, pijąc pomału Ognistą, przyglądał się spod półprzymkniętych oczu na Pottera. Widać było, że zmagał się sam ze sobą, nie potrafiąc zdecydować. Wcale się mu nie dziwił. Był chłopcem, który musiał szybko dorosnąć. Gdy jego zmagania się zaczęły był ledwie dzieckiem. Powinien biegać z rówieśnikami, nie przejmując się niczym. Wbrew pozorom i mimo tego, że Severus nie lubił dzieci, nie życzył im źle. Sam nie miał dzieciństwa, ale nie skrzywdziłby w ten sposób nikogo. Potrafiło to zniszczyć człowieka.

Miał nadzieję, że po zakończonej wojnie Potter w końcu odzyska spokój. Ale nie, on musiał uprzeć się, że chce wrócić do jego chrześniaka. A ten idiota uwikłał się w przysięgę z demonami. Paranoja.

— Powiedz co mam zrobić — wyrwał go z rozmyślań, hardy głos.

Snape wbił w niego ostry wzrok, przyglądając się mu. Zielone oczy błyszczały determinacją.

— Nic nadzwyczajnego, Potter. — powiedział lodowato. — Wystarczy nałapać parę dzieci mugoli, takich pięcioletnich.

Harry wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

— Ilu.

— Tak z pięcioro wystarczy. Ale muszą być żywe, demony nie potrzebują martwych ludzi, mają ich pełno — zażartował.

Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Jak już mówiłem, daruj sobie.

— Nie.

Snape wzruszył w końcu ramionami. Z głupotą nie miał zamiaru walczyć. Pewnie dzieciak będzie żałował, a wyrzuty sumienia będą go gnębić do końca życia. Idiota.

— Ile mamy czasu?

— Draco zapewne będzie chciał dociągnąć swoją zemstę do końca, nie mamy absolutnie na to żadnego wpływu. Nie możesz mu przeszkadzać — warknął. — Gdybyś to zrobił, odczułby to jako plamę na swoim honorze i nawet nie chcę myśleć, co głupiego mógłby zrobić.

Potter niemrawo pokiwał głową na zgodę.

— Więc wyjaśnijmy to sobie — mówił cicho i bardzo powoli. — On będzie zabijał, rozwlekając ich flaki na pół Anglii, całe Ministerstwo będzie go szukać, a my będziemy udawać idiotów, a na koniec zabijemy rytualnie pięcioro dzieci?

— Dokładnie — przytaknął spokojnie Snape.

Kiedy powrócił do swojego dworu, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, która może być godzina. Był absolutnie skołowany i jego umysł nie potrafił przyswoić sobie żadnej z zasłyszanych rzeczy.

Jego Draco zawarł pakt z Krwawym Demonem.

— Niech go szlag! — warknął, z rozmachem rozbijając pierwszą rzecz, która nawinęła mu się pod rękę. Był wściekły. — Jak ten imbecyl mógł to zrobić. Jest tyle demonów, musiał akurat wybrać tego?

Był Złotym Chłopcem, większość pomniejszych demonów nie stanowiła dla niego zagrożenia, mógł je odegnać lekkim zaklęciem. Gdyby miał za swojego sojusznika Snape'a, to pośrednie demony i parę większych także nie było problemem. Ale Cuor Deus? Pan na Morzu Krwi? Pięknie.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć i samemu kogoś udusić. Najchętniej złapałby za gardło pewnego blondyna o stalowych oczach.

Iivari z pięcioma sobie podporządkowanymi tropicielami, przedzierali się przez szkockie góry. Był to dziesiąty trop, który sprawdzali w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. Podróże robiły się coraz bardziej uciążliwe, a poszlaki, coraz bardziej absurdalne. Miejsca, w które prowadziły, wydawały się fizycznie niemożliwe dla zwykłych ludzi. Nie miał pojęcia kto lub co stworzyło te znaki.

— Iivari! — krzyknął ktoś z tyłu.

Odwrócił się, wtapiając w tropiciela bystre spojrzenie koloru nieba.

— Mów.

— Zawróćmy, to nie ma sensu. Kilometr przed nami znajduje się brama do Srebrnych Gór, jeśli ją przekroczymy, z pewnością już nie wrócimy. To królestwo wili, a na jego obszarze nie obowiązują prawa Ministerstwa. Jak tylko przekroczymy granicę otoczą nas. Rząd nie będzie mógł wyciągnąć z tego żadnych konsekwencji — mówił auror, nerwowo spoglądając na błyszczące szczyty.

— To samobójstwo — dodał inny, a cała reszta pokiwała zgodnie głowami.

— Dziesiąty ślad, po raz dziesiąty zawracamy — mruknął Iivari, patrząc groźnie na góry. — Dlaczego wszystkie prowadzą w niedostępne dla ludzi obszary? Dlaczego granica zatacza koło...

Wczoraj dotarli aż pod królestwo wywern. Wielkie, pokryte czarne łuską stworzenia nie były tego zadowolone, omal nie odesłały ich na tamten świat. Fin błogosławił swój refleks i ostrożność, gdyby nie to, znaleźliby się w paszczy bestii.

— Rozłóżcie tutaj sprzęt — rzucił im przez ramię. Musiał znaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania, w końcu on zawsze je otrzymywał. — Dowiedźcie się w jaki sposób powstał trop. Macie godzinę. Potem macie wiedzieć o nim wszystko, nawet ile mrówek po nim przeszło od powstania.

Jego głos cichł wzdłuż zdania, lecz sam w sobie nabierał mocy. Gdy kończył, wszyscy mężczyźni pracowali już zawzięcie, mierząc i spoglądając na ślad przez różne narzędzia.

Iivari'ego męczyło wrażenie, że coś mu umknęło i zdecydowanie nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

Severus, gdy tylko pozbył się ciekawskiego spojrzenia Pottera, wrócił do Dziewiątego Kręgu Nekromancji. Ar Guruth nadal leniwie dryfowała wewnątrz, tak jak ją zostawił.

— Pani, dlaczego? — szepnął Snape, zbliżając się do niej.

Uważał jednak by w żaden sposób nie naruszyć Kręgu. Chociaż uważał demona za swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela i doradcę, miał do czynienia z esencją śmierci. Jeden zły ruch i, optymistycznie rzecz biorąc, pół świata mogło być martwe. Nie chciał deptać po trupach, już i tak miał dość plączących się pod nogami uczniów.

— _Był głupcem, myślał, że sobie poradzi. Mówił o ochroni krwi. Jednak jak krew ma ochraniać go przed Panem Krwi?_

Pokręcił głową. Naprawdę głupiec. To było jedno z niewielu nie przemyślanych zachowań jego chrześniaka, rzecz uczyniona w furii, bez kontroli umysłu. Głupiec.

— _Nic nie poradzisz, Cichy — szeptały głosy._ — _Kręgi. Wiedział, znaczyłeś mu. Prowadziłeś jego dłoń. Ostrzegałeś. Nic nie poradzisz._

Tylko, że Snape nienawidził czuć się bezsilny. Było to coś poniżej jego godności, coś co nie powinno w ogóle zaistnieć.

— _Ludzie nas nie wzywają. Wiesz dlaczego?_

— Boją się was — sarknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

— _Boją się siebie samych. Nie ufają sobie. Ulegają nam. Szeptałyśmy „wypuść". Wielu tak postąpiło_. — Głosy wirowały wokół niego. Stalowe nuty mieszały się z ciszą. — _Później byłam ja. Śmierć i nic potem. Czarodzieje zaczęli odczuwać coraz większy strach. Zabronili malowania kręgów, by Niegodni nie próbowali. Dla was były to zbyt wielkie straty._

Severus nie wiedział o jak odległych czasach mówiła Ar Guruth. Demonom czas był obcy, odczuwali jego upływ w zupełnie inaczej niż ludzie. Dla nich wieki były jak mrugnięcie powiek. Lecz czym jest czas, gdy istnieje się wiecznie.

— _U początku była jedna magia — _szeptały, wędrując leniwie wzdłuż kręgu._ — Nie było podziałów jak dziś. Gdy Magiczni rzucali zaklęcia, nikt nie pytał, na której liście się znajdują. To były dobre czasy Cichy. — _Ucichły na moment, zatrzymując się wprost przed nim_. — Lecz potem przyszedł ród La Fey i zaczął się Wielki Przełom. Mortiana rozpętała ogromną magię. Pulsowała nią prawie cała ziemia, magię straszliwą dla was. Przelała wiele krwi. To były dobre czasy dla nas._

Dużo czytał o epoce Wielkiego Przełomu. Wojna Mortiany la Fey i Merlina, uwieczniona została na wielu kartach. Jednak słuchać o niej ze źródła, które w niej uczestniczyło, to było coś znacznie więcej. Niewzruszony Mistrz słuchał uważnie pradawnego głosu.

— _Wiele demonów zbuntowało się. Nawet one nie mogły znieść nienawiści w jej sercu. Zaczęły się skłaniać ku Merlinowi, snując plany zdrady przeciw Pani. Jednak nie było łatwo, było po niej niewiele tak przebiegłych i władczych ludzi._

Nie wątpił w to. Ci, których można tak określić, byli zwykle jej potomkami. Mortiana spłodziła dwóch potomków, syna i córkę. Dwa odmienne rody, które przez wieki nie zaginęły. Niewielu jednak mogło się poszczycić posiadania jako przodka Mordreda lub Violentiny la Fey.

On mógł, lecz teraz dość niefortunnie byłoby to wyjawiać. Dziś, gdy ostatni potomek Violentiny, Tom Marvolo Riddle umarł, nikt chętnie nie przyznałby się do podobnego pochodzenia. Mimo wielu tysiącleci różnicy.

Społeczeństwo było spanikowane. Słowo „czarna magia" stało się tematem tabu. Lękano się powstania kolejnego niszczyciela.

Pokolenie wojenne nigdy nie pozbędzie się strachu. Miał nadzieje, że następne zatraci pewne uprzedzenia. Światu przydałoby się wytchnienie od nich.

Hermiona, powracając z restauracji, była w niezwykle dobrym humorze. Iivari okazał się być czarującym towarzyszem. Zdecydowanie nie można było się przy nim nudzić. Jego umysł ją fascynował, ale także pociągał ją jako mężczyzna.

Zadziwiona była postępowaniem Malfoya. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała po nim takich zachowań. Uprzejmość była niezwykła, szczególnie gdy jeszcze nie dawno uważał ją za brudną i nieczystą. Potrafiła jedynie westchnąć. Nie miała zamiaru poddać się pozorom.

Fin był inny. Pełen czystej, radosnej energii. Wiedział o tak wielu rzeczach i na każdy temat potrafił się wypowiedzieć.

Nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu, gdy opowiadał o sposobach tropienia wroga w ekstremalnych warunkach. Jedynie skrzętnie omijał temat ostatniego śledztwa. Jak powiedział na początku, świat był przepełniony przemocą, nie chciał wplątywać jej jeszcze do jej serca.

Granger westchnęła głośno i z błogim wyrazem twarzy, usiadła w fotelu przed kominkiem. Miała nadzieję, że Iivari nie oznajmi chęci szybkiego powrotu do Finlandii. Nie chciała się przyznać przed samą sobą, ale Malfoy ją przerażał. Było w nim coś tak mrocznego, że aż ociekał ciemną mocą. Czuła się jakby przebywała ze śmiercią w jednym pokoju. Może to były tylko jakieś jej uprzedzenia, ale mimo poprawy zachowania arystokraty, nie mogła się przyzwyczaić i odetchnąć spokojnie w jego obecności.

Gdy Dracon poszedł, Fin także się rozluźnił. Przekomarzanie się z nim było czystą przyjemnością, a pogodne usposobienie, odprężało ją.

Czasami spotyka się ludzi, po których nie spodziewa się wielkich rzeczy, a one same pojawiają się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.

Pomiary zostały zakończone, mężczyźni zaczęli zbierać sprzęt, zirytowani kręcąc głowami.

— I jak? — zapytał ich Iivari, uważnie patrząc na ich nie wesołe miny.

— Nic, szefie — odparł jeden, odważniejszy.

— Jak to nic? — warknął zwykle spokojny Fin. — Spędziliśmy tutaj parę godzin, a wy mówicie, że nic nie znaleźliście?

Był już bardzo zdenerwowany, całe śledztwo było kompletnym fiaskiem.

— Jedyne co wykryliśmy, to śladowe ilości jakiejś substancji i lekkie pozostałości dziwnej mocy, jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie tego sklasyfikować.

— Pokaż mi to — zażądał, podchodząc do mężczyzny.

Tropiciel wyciągnął plik zapisanych danymi pergaminów i przekartkował je ostrożnie, aż znalazł właściwy.

— To tutaj. — Wskazał palcem właściwe miejsce.

— Silna magiczna wibracja mogła pozostawić cząsteczki mocy — przytaknął Iivari po przeczytaniu dokumentu. — Ale skład tej substancji jest ciekawy. Dobrze się spisaliście — powiedział spokojnie do grupy. — Pokażę to Severusowi. Na pewno uda nam się uzyskać jakieś wyjaśnienia.

Tropiciele pokiwali głowami z aprobatą. Może wreszcie śledztwo pójdzie do przodu.

— Wracajmy — zarządził Fin.

Zaczęli zbierać wszystkie sprzęty. Część z nich pozmniejszali, rzucając w kieszenie szat, jednak parę musieli nieść bez użycia magii. Było jej w nich zbyt wiele, ingerencja magiczna mogłaby doszczętnie je zniszczyć.

Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego na kilometrze kwadratowym wokół tropu, nie można było się aportować. Iivari sądził, że może to być wina właśnie tych pozostałych wibracji. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z taką budową cząsteczek. Ciekawiło go ich pochodzenie.

Dracon był wściekły. Wściekły na siebie i cały świat, a w szczególności na Pottera. Gdy wrócił do Dworu, nie potrafił znaleźć miejsca. Siadał, po chwili wstawał, chodził w kółko. Malfoyowie nie chodzą w kółko. Irytował się. Jedynym pocieszeniem było, że nikt go nie widział w takim stanie. Cholerny Potter musiał zniszczyć jego spokój.

Jednym gestem zburzył mury wokół serca blondyna. Zdecydowanie to nie miało tak być. Był Ślizgonem, tym złym śmierciożercą. Zbrukanym krwią.

Przed północą zarzucił na siebie czarny płaszcz z obszernym kapturem, przymocował dwa noże do cholewy buta, tam też umieścił zapasową różdżkę i wyszedł w noc. Całe jego ciało drgało niebezpiecznie. Szedł w strugach lodowego deszczu próbując się uspokoić. Aportował się parę razy, zupełnie nie myśląc gdzie się znajdzie. W pewnym momencie stanął zdziwiony przed wielkim dworem. Nawiedzony Dwór, rodowa siedziba Evana Rosiera, dumnie śmiała się z niego. Zacisnął pięści, lekkim ruchem różdżki stał się niewidzialny i pewnym krokiem znalazł się przy drzwiach. Cuor Deus zawył z uciechy. Malfoy już dawno stracił poczucie rzeczywistości, nawet świat był dla niego wyblakły. Widział jedynie w dwóch kolorach, czerni i czerwieni. Było to prawie jak widziadło szalonego monochromatyka. Drzwi do dworu obłożone były wieloma czarami i tak nawet nie miał pojęcia jak znalazł się przed nimi, nie naruszając zabezpieczeń domu. W tym stanie nie miał siły myśleć nad manipulacjami demona.

Wślizgnął się na balkon na pierwszym piętrze. Wiedział, że z reguły zaklęcia słabną w takich miejscach. Tutaj też tak było. Zneutralizowanie zajęło mu raptem parę chwil, po czym wkradł się leniwie do środka.

Wiedział, że dziś mu demon nie daruje.

Iivari był wściekły. Nie chciał okazywać tego przy swoich ludziach, ale gdy tylko został sam, zaczął krzyczeć. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio coś go tak poruszyło. Zawsze idealnie panował nad emocjami, a teraz czuł jakby go coś rozrywało od środka.

Mimo późnej godziny, stanął przed dworem Severusa i głośno zapukał. Mistrz otworzył mu po chwili z równie złą miną.

— Wszyscy powariowali ostatnio — warknął, zamiast przywitania. — Spodobało się wam nachodzić mnie w nocy, czy liczycie na małą zabawę?

Wykrzywił swą twarz w jeden z ironicznych grymasów.

— Nie Severusie, mam sprawę nie cierpiącą zwłoki — powiedział już po części opanowany Iivari. Mało kto miał odwagę denerwować Snape'a.

— Wejdź, mów, wyjdź. Nie mam czasu — wysyczał, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. — Ostatnio wszyscy umiłowali sobie nachodzenie mnie po nocy. Cóż jest tak ważne by mi przerywać sen?

— To — rzekł Iivari, wciskając mu w dłoń dokumenty dotyczące substancji i cząsteczek mocy.

Snape uważnie je przejrzał i z każdym słowem wpadał w przerażenie. Przynajmniej wpadłby, gdyby nie był Severusem Snapem.

— I? — mruknął, patrząc uważnie na Fina.

Nie zamierzał mu pomagać, zdecydowanie nie było to w jego interesie. Wiedział, że ten przyjaźnił się z jego chrześniakiem, ale wiedział, że w jego sercu nie było mroku. Wolałby żeby tak zostało.

— Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?

— Czego nie rozumiesz? — prychnął, oddając mu dokumenty.

Iivari nie raz musiał przyznać, że Snape budzi grozę. Teraz gdy nad nim górował, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem, miał ochotę zniknąć. Zebrał się jednak w sobie, przyszedł tutaj po odpowiedzi.

— Co to za substancje?

— Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale ty potrafisz czytać — zirytował się starszy czarodziej.

Fin miał wrażenie, że trafił na jeden z naprawdę złych humorów Snape'a. Powoli zaczęło brakować mu słów.

Machnął zrezygnowany rękami.

— Severusie, czy mógłbyś powiedzieć po prostu co o tym sądzisz?

— Uważam, że nachodzenie mnie w środku nocy zakrawa na wielki nietakt — mruknął, świdrując Iivari'ego czarnymi oczami.

— Odnośnie substancji.

— Pochodzenie wątpliwe. — Zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Tej substancji. — Wściekł się Fin, machając mu dokumentami przed oczami.

Snape westchnął. Był za stary już na takie kłamstwa.

— Większość z nich pochodzi z pokładów pierwszych oraz obiektów jasnych, palących.

— Mówiąc prosto, są z wnętrza planet i wszechświata.

— Można to tak uprościć — przytaknął Severus, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Musiał przyznać Finowi pomysłowość i odwagę, jednak nie miał zamiaru mu niczego ułatwiać. Sam miał dość problemów na głowie.

— Iivari, dobrze ci radzę. Odpuść — powiedział po chwili spokojnie. — To jest coś, czego na pewno nie chcesz wiedzieć. Coś paskudnego i nie posiadającego rozwiązania, które cię usatysfakcjonuje — mówił, podnosząc dłoń, gdy Fin chciał coś wtrącić. — Gdy odkryjesz prawdę, spalisz się na popiół. Znam cię dostatecznie długo by to stwierdzić — przerwał na chwilę, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Nic by już nie powstało z tych popiołów. Uczucia, pragnienia nie są jak feniks. Nie potrafią odradzać się raz za razem mimo spopielenia. — Położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ściskając lekko. — A teraz idź już stąd, zanim stracę resztki cierpliwości — warknął popychając go w stronę drzwi.

Iivari w szoku pozwolił się wyrzucić i jeszcze podziękował. Mimo dwudziestu lat znajomości, nie widział Snape'a dającego dobre rady. Było to zdecydowanie warte przemyślenia.

Snape zamknął za nim drzwi i pokręcił głową. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek jeszcze wplątał się w temat demonów. Nie każdy miał w sobie tyle siły i samozaparcia. Fin był zbyt dobry, za bardzo bohaterski by mógł go w to wciągnąć. Nie chciał niszczyć ostatnich nie skalanych złem serc. A po wojnie można było takich ludzi policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Czuł jak każda część jego jestestwa płonie. W jego życiu nie było już miejsca na miłość, a ciało tak bardzo pragnęło doznać jednego z owych uniesień. Kroczył przez dwór bezszelestnie. Wyczuł sygnaturę Rosiera w zachodnim skrzydle. Miał nadzieję, że pożegnał się już ze światem.

Dopadł go w małym, przytulnym salonie. Siedział przed kominkiem, a na jego kolanach spał mały chłopczyk. Dracon zamarł, a demon miał ochotę przyklasnąć z zadowolenia. I pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie było wyjątkowo kompromitujące.

Zamknął drzwi i okna. Trzasnęły. Dwie postacie podskoczyły równocześnie. Evan wyszarpał różdżkę, a jego szalone żółte oczy ślizgały się po pomieszczeniu. Draco poruszył ręką, a ogień w kominku wezbrał dziko, wylewając się na pomieszczenie. Aportując się, słyszał jak Evan krzyczy coś do chłopca, jednak w jego stanie umysłu, wszystkie dźwięki mieszały się z sobą.

Jego zaklęcie spali Nawiedzony Dwór na proch.


	7. Nie przestawaj i nie patrz za siebie

Beta: Zilidya

.

7. Nie przestawaj i nie patrz za siebie.

Tknął cię już gniew

z chóru brzmi śpiew

puzony grzmią

grobowce drżą

a twoje serce

niegdyś w iskierce uśpione

dziś pełne zmaz

w płomień roztlone

drży wraz

[Faust, Goethe]

7 luty

Potter był zdeterminowany wkroczyć z butami w życie Dracona, nawet jeśli miałby wyciągnąć różdżkę i rzucać avadami. Dość już się napracował dla magicznego społeczeństwa, które w ramach podziękowania uczyniło go ministrem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, bardzo rzadko obecnym ministrem. Zwykle wkraczał jedynie, gdy było to absolutnie konieczne.

Dziś rano dostał sowę, że spłonął dom Evana Rosiera. Raczej nikt w ministerstwie, oprócz szalonego Iivari'ego, który i tak pod nich nie podlegał, nie przejął się wcale tym faktem. Zresztą aurorzy polowali na niego od dłuższego czasu. Tym razem morderca jednak nie sprofanował zwłok, ani nie urządził typowej masakry. Widać wyzbył się już furii, choć i tak miejsce ruin było nasiąknięte czarną magią, i jak za pierwszym razem, wszyscy musieli brać eliksir zwiększający akceptację organizmu na nią. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Potter, po tym co przeszedł w czasie wojny, jego umysł i ciało potrafiło przetrwać dosłownie wszystko, co było związane z ciemnymi mocami. Można by powiedzieć, że wręcz mrok syczał w jego żyłach, buzując pod powierzchnią skóry.

Przybył na miejsce wraz z prywatną eskortą, która zawsze towarzyszyła ministrowi. W sumie nie uważał, żeby było co oglądać, ale ktoś będzie musiał wydać oficjalne obwieszczenie do prasy. Z ogromnego dworu zostało jedynie parę kamieni. Nie zachowało się nawet nic, co potencjalni złodzieje mogliby wynieść. W sumie szkoda, rodzina Rosierów była bardzo bogata i Harry miał nadzieję, że da się wszystkie pozostałości sprzedać i oddać pieniądze na jakąś szkołę lub sierociniec. W dzisiejszych czasach pieniądze nie spadały z nieba, a po ogromie zniszczeń, które spowodował Czarny Pan, zostało wiele do naprawiania.

— Ministrze — usłyszał przyjazny głos Fina.

W roztargnieniu nie zauważył, że pojawił się on tuż przed nim.

— Iivari. Darujmy sobie formalności — odpowiedział spokojnie. Był także ciekawy, czy przyjaciel Malfoya zna prawdę. — Dobrze cię widzieć. Odkryłeś coś?

Zapytany pokręcił głową z niechęcią. W jego oczach błysnęły drapieżne iskry. Potter znał już odpowiedź, co do świadomości Fina.

— To musi być ten sam morderca co ostatnio. Tylko, że tutaj posłużył się czarem piekielnej pożogi.

— No tak, można było się tego spodziewać patrząc na zgliszcza — przytaknął mu Potter. — Ile czasu minęło nim dwór spłonął doszczętnie? Dwie godziny?

— Coś koło tego. Dzięki tempus partum udało nam się odkryć, że spłonęły dwie osoby — rzekł Iivari, wzdychając lekko.

— Dwie? — zdziwił się Harry. — Kim był ten drugi?

— Dziecko — odpowiedział z goryczą Iivari.

— Skąd one tam się wzięło?

Harry był wstrząśnięty, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Dracon był aż tak zdesperowany, by dokonać zemsty. Chciał krzyczeć, bardzo głośno i kląć. Z całym spokojem i opanowaniem, który nagromadził przez lata, starał się nie zaciskać pięści.

Fin jednak nie wiedział, wzruszył jedynie w zamyśleniu ramionami.

— Oprawca nie ma skrupułów. Jeśli ktoś przebywa z jego ofiarą, ginie wraz z nim. — Niechęć i złość była dobrze słyszana w jego głosie.

Brzydził się mordercami dzieci. Mimo pracy w Brygadzie Ponuraka, w której musiał się nie jeden raz posunąć do masowych morderstw, nigdy nie zabiłby dziecka.

— Kiepsko to wygląda, szefie — dobiegł go głos, jednego z tropicieli Fina. — Co jak skończą mu się śmierciożercy? Nie wiemy czy nie zacznie zabijać aurorów. Śmierdzi tu potężną magią demonów, musimy go pojmać za wszelką cenę, póki nie będzie za późno.

— Jak się koleś rozpędzi to możemy być pogrzebani. Nim się obejrzymy będzie nowym Czarnym Panem — wtrącił mężczyzna stojący obok niego, drapiąc się nerwowo po dłoni.

Potter podszedł bliżej, dokładnie wchłaniając aurę miejsca. Wyczuwał wyraźnie dwie zgasłe, a także jedną mu dobrze znaną. Smoliście czarną, a zarazem słodką i odurzającą, Dracon. Pierwszy raz cieszył się, że to właśnie on jest tym wyjątkowym, który potrafi wyczuwać moce innych. Gdyby znalazła się choć jedna jeszcze taka osoba, Draco zostałby wydany.

Oprócz specyficznego stężenia czarnej magii, morderca nie pozostawił żadnych śladów. Harry mógł jedynie w uznaniu pokiwać mu głową. Był zadowolony.

Jako, że nikt z nich nie był śmierciożecą, nie znali położenia ich domów, od lat kluczyli i szukali, ale zwykle były to takie dwory tak ten. Nienanoszalne, jedynie po zniszczeniu zaklęcia opadały, chociaż Harry nie był pewny, czy może Draco sam ich nie zdejmował, chcąc by odkryli jego zbrodnię. W każdym razie Potter był zmartwiony, lista Malfoya systematycznie się kurczyła. Zostało już tylko sześć celów, wiedział, że trzy już wykreślił.

Nie był jeszcze psychicznie gotowy na to co miało się stać.

Malfoy także pojawił się na miejscu. Rozejrzał się ciekawie. Sztab co najmniej czterdziestu osób pracował wokół ruin. Gdy tylko się pojawił, podszedł do niego Henry z butelką eliksiru.

— Witam pana, panie Malfoy.

— Witam, Henry. Widzę, że nadal rozdajesz to paskudztwo. — Kiwnął mu głową, wskazując na miksturę.

— Owszem, to konieczność. Był tu już Mistrz Snape, marudząc że musi go robić coraz więcej.

— Skład i wykonanie Tego eliksiru nie jest ani tani, ani łatwy. Nie dziwię się, że Severus się irytuje — przytaknął mu Draco.

— Proszę wziąć — powiedział Henry, wkładając mu w dłoń buteleczkę.

Draco by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, udał, że wypija, lecz przykładając do ust rzucił na butelkę czar zanikania. Za parę sekund była pusta.

— Dziękuję, Henry.

Nie sądził, że ponownie spotka Pottera na miejscu zbrodni. Szczególnie teraz, gdy ten wiedział nie było to mu na rękę. Jednak z niczym nie zmąconym spokojem podszedł do niego i Iivari'ego.

— Masz świadomość Harry, że jedynie wytężając wszystkie siły ministerstwa uda nam się go złapać? — mówił z pasją Fin, machając rękami.

Widać było, że był zdeterminowany by przekonać ministra do swoich racji.

— Ale po co? — mruknął Potter. — Przecież sami polujemy na tych ludzi. Dlaczego mamy się uganiać za mordercą, który wyświadcza nam przysługę.

Draco prawie zatrzymał się w pół kroku ze zdziwienia, lecz starał się wyglądać, jakby nic nie znaczyła dla niego opinia gryfona.

— Potter — warknął na powitanie. — Iivari. — Skinął uprzejmie finowi.

Stał niedbale, z rękami w kieszeniach. Włosy opadały mu na twarz, lecz srebrzysto stalowe oczy były dobrze widoczne. Harry nie mógł od nich oderwać wzroku. Były hipnotyzujące.

— Harry — Iivari trącił go lekko w ramię.

Otrząsnął się szybko. Wszyscy byli wpatrzeni w niego.

Zbył ich machnięciem ręki.

— Zamyśliłem się, o czym rozmawialiście? — zapytał lekceważąco, uśmiechając się.

— O tym, że społeczeństwo jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowane, nie mówiąc już o ministerstwie — odpowiedział Iivari. — Postawiło na nogi każdego dostępnego aurora, by schwytać zabójcę. Do tego każdy dostał carte blanche. Mogą najpierw zabić, a później pytać. — Fin wzruszył ramionami. — Myślę, że są przerażeni jego mocą. Jest zbyt mroczna, zbyt podobna do magii Voldemorta. Ludzie są przerażeni.

— Ale kiedy on zabija śmierciożerców — wtrącił Potter, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Przecież o to nam chodzi, sami robimy wszystko by ich schwytać.

Dracon prychnął.

— Właśnie Potter, schwytać. A nie zamordować w okrutny sposób. — Patrzył mu w oczy z jawną drwiną, jakby chciał dodać: no co? Wydasz mnie? — Ludzie mają dość okrucieństwa, chcą wytchnienia, spokoju od nieustannego strachu o życie. Są zmęczeni. Nawet dla morderców pragną sprawiedliwych sądów.

— Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? — Potter nie wyglądał na przekonanego, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiele ludzi może myśleć podobnie.

— Potty, Potty — kpił sobie Dracon, kręcąc głową – Ludzie są po prostu tacy przewidywalni.

Obrócił się i poszedł w stronę pobojowiska.

— Nie przejmuj się Malfoyem — powiedział wesoło Iivari. — On zawsze taki był i nie sądzę, żeby coś go zmieniło.

Lekko klepnął go w ramię, jakby próbując pocieszyć i odszedł do swoich pomocników.

— Słyszałem, że spotykasz się z Hermioną — zagadnął go z uśmiechem Harry.

Fin trochę się zmieszał.

— No tak, poznałem ją, cóż nie powiem, że w przyjemnych warunkach, bo na miejscu ostatniej zbrodni — mówił lekko potrząsając głową. — Draco wziął ją ze sobą, by poznała uroki pracy w terenie — zakpił gorzko.

— Draco nigdy nie należał do delikatnych osób — próbował go usprawiedliwić Potter. — Znam Hermionę od lat i wiem, że jest twardą osobą, wiedziała na co się pisze. Wojna zmienia każdego — dodał cicho, patrząc lekko zamglonymi oczami.

Każdemu z nich wojna wyrwała kawałek duszy, nikt nie lubił wracać do tego czasu, gdy każdy dzień był niepewny. Po latach szalonych akcji, niezliczonych ilościach klątw, każdy chciał zaznać spokoju. Chcieli jedynie przeżyć trochę życia nudnie. Nic więcej.

Draco był zniecierpliwiony. Chociaż wszystko układało się po jego myśli, to chciał mieć już to za sobą. Wiedział, że jego zbrodnie były perfekcyjne. Zresztą sam był perfekcjonistą, nie omijał żadnych szczegółów, a o każdy z nich dbał z równą dokładnością. Lata spędzone na szpiegowaniu, jedynie wyostrzyły jego zmysły, a moc demona dodawała mu magii. W pewnych momentach czuł niemal jak rozrywa jego żyły, chcąc się wydostać. Miota się w jego wnętrzu. Nie była stworzona do spokoju, musiał ją systematycznie zaspokajać.

Leniwym krokiem przemierzał posiadłość, wydając jedynie parę zaleceń aurorom. W sumie nie miał tu co robić. Iivari zajmował się wszystkim z niesłabnącą pasją. Wiedział jednak, że musi wykrzesać z siebie choć jakikolwiek entuzjazm, inaczej ludzie mogą zacząć go podejrzewać.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, może zacząć coś krzesać przy następnej zbrodni.

Westchnął ciężko, po czym udał się poza osłony przeciw aportacyjne.

ooo

— Głupcze... — szept rozniósł się łagodnie w gotyckim holu.

Draco zamarł na górze szerokich, marmurowych schodów. Nie spodziewał się nikogo o tej porze, a już na pewno nie jego. Potter nie patrzył na niego, wzrok skupił gdzieś na posadzce, jakby nie wiedział czy zniesie widok blondyna. Był w ogromnej rozterce. Chciał być wściekły, znienawidzić, lecz nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie tych uczuć, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starałby się to zrobić.

— Czego chcesz? — rzucił Draco, otrząsając się szybko z szoku.

Na jego twarz znów wpłynęła maska idealnego spokoju i obojętności. Chłodna tonacja głosu tak bardzo różniła się od miękkiego głosu bruneta.

Potter zamilkł, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. No właśnie, właściwie to czego chciał? Prawie się roześmiał, uświadamiając sobie, że to całkiem trafne pytanie.

— Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie? — zapytał niespokojnie, podnosząc na niego oczy.

Malfoy prychnął niedbale.

— Kiedy? Przed czy po tym, jak oświadczyłeś, że lepiej będzie jak się rozstaniemy? — Ostre pytanie przecięło powietrze, tworząc przepaść między mężczyznami.

Potter wiedział, że jest stracony. Przyszedł tutaj żądając wyjaśnień, zanim uświadomił sobie w jakiej sytuacji pozostawił Dracona.

— Przecież wiesz, że gdybyś wyjaśnił mi sytuację, pomógłbym ci — rzekł cicho, zbierając myśli.

— Tak, z pewnością wiedziałem — zaśmiał się zimno Draco.

Harry'emu aż przebiegły ciarki po plecach, to był zdecydowanie inny dźwięk od tego, który znał.

Malfoy stał nie poruszony, nie mając zamiaru niczego ułatwiać.

— Jeśli uważasz, że możesz mnie osądzać, jesteś w błędzie — dodał, gdy się uspokoił.

Zimny śmiech, wciąż odbijał się od ścian, wibrując w powietrzu.

Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymał. Wiedział, że Malfoy ma rację. Chciał go osądzać, nie znając ani powodów, ani motywacji. Sam przez całe życie dążył do zemsty. Dopiero od niedawna potrafił zasypiać spokojnie.

— Może mógłbym... — zaczął niepewnie, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

— Nie może wiedzieć — przerwał mu brutalnie Draco, potrząsając lekko głową.

Nie był pewien w jaki sposób, ma wytłumaczyć Potterowi by się nie wtrącał.

— Mówisz tak jakby to był naprawdę koniec — syknął Harry. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Malfoy może ze wszystkiego zrezygnować, jak może nie walczyć. — Dlaczego nie zaczniesz coś robić?

— Cały czas _coś_ robię — uśmiechnął się złośliwie Draco. — Kiedy dojdzie do twojego drobnego rozumu, że nic nie możesz robić? Twój czas ratowania świata się skończył. Pomyśl w końcu o sobie.

— Właśnie to robię — warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Wyjdź! — syknął Draco, zimnym, wibrującym głosem.

Gniew w jego oczach mieszał się z tęsknotą i bezsilnością. Odwrócił wzrok. Usłyszał jedynie ciche westchnienie i lekkie kroki na marmurowej posadzce.

9 luty

Śnieg spadał z nieba, obsypując niestrudzenie wszystko dużymi, białymi płatami. Draco siedział na parapecie okna, w najwyższej wieży dworu. W trzęsącej się lekko dłoni trzymał papierosa, raz po raz wdychając gęsty dym. Kawa stygła u jego stóp.

Godzinę temu wyrzucił z tego pokoju Pottera. Wiedział, że i tak nie miał wyboru, lecz wszystko coraz bardziej się komplikowało.

Gdy wzywał Cuordeusa, nie miał nic do stracenia. Żadnej rodziny, przyjaciół, planów na przyszłość. A teraz przypomniało się Potterowi, że jednak coś do niego czuje i usiłuje z całym swoim bezczelnym impetem wepchać się w jego życie.

— Pyłek — rzucił w przestrzeń.

Skrzat pojawił się z cichym pyknięciem, kłaniając się nisko.

— Czego pan sobie życzy? — zapytał z nosem przy ziemi.

Nawyki wbite mu do głowy przez Narcyzę trudno było Draconowi zwalczyć.

— Przynieś mi dokumentację Macnaira — powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od lodowego krajobrazu za oknem.

Pyłek zniknął, by po chwili stać znów przed nim z naręczem pergaminów.

— Dziękuję — mruknął Draco, odbierając papiery.

Trzy miesiące zajęło mu zlokalizowanie byłego kata ministerstwa. Nie były to łatwe poszukiwania, mimo, że Mcnair zjawiał się w Czarnym Dworze. Musiał odnaleźć neutralne miejsce jego pobytu, by wszystko zostało załatwione bez podejrzeń.

Mcnairowie nie byli bogatą rodziną. Rodzice Waldemara zginęli jako śmierciożercy w pierwszej wojnie z Czarnym Panem, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego majątku. Wszystko oddali swojemu panu.

Waldemar został bez pieniędzy, z nędznie płatną posadą. Obecnie zaszył się w mugolskiej dzielnicy na południu Anglii.

Draco nie potrafił nie śmiać się z ironii losu. Wszyscy najbardziej zapalczywi przeciwnicy mugoli, mieszkali wśród nich. Sam nie miał już nic przeciwko ludziom nie magicznym, czy też czarodziejom wątpliwego pochodzenia. Tak naprawdę miał już dość wielkich i do tego nic nie znaczących idei. Chociaż nie przeżył na świecie pokaźnej ilości lat, był zmęczony światem i jego zapalczywością. Ludzie zbyt szybko wydawali opinie o innych. Zbyt szybo nienawidzili i kochali, poddając się chwilowym uniesieniom, słabościom. Arystokrata chciał być ponad tym i trzymać się od owych ludzi z daleka.

10 luty.

Ulica była zaciszna i spokojna. Jedynie wiatr zakłócał ciężką wszechobecną ciszę. Szedł leniwie środkiem ośnieżonej drogi. Bordowy, wełniany płaszcz luźno zwisał na jego ramionach. Nie padało. Domy po obu stronach ulicy, były brudne i przedstawiały sobą przykry widok. Dziurawe drzwi, zabite deskami okna i tynk pokryty warstwami sadzy, która z pewnością nie pochodziła z kominów.

Spokojnym krokiem przemierzał ciemne, oświetlone jedynie pojedynczymi latarniami ulice. Śnieg nadal bezlitośnie sypał, paraliżując drogi i zmuszając ludzi do pozostania w domach. Każdy rozpalał w kominkach, grzejąc się przy ogniu, zazwyczaj odwrócony plecami do mroźnego krajobrazu. Lecz nie w tym miejscu, tutaj ludzie byli zbyt biedni, by pozwolić sobie na ogrzewanie.

Potter niczym trucizna krążył w jego umyśle, przenikając do każdej komórki. Draco próbował otrząsnąć się. Nie chciał, by ponownie opanowało go sentymentalne rozmyślanie, które męczyło go jeszcze parę godzin temu.

Kiedyś miał nadzieję, że wraz z Potterem uda mu się stworzyć rodzinę. Taką zwyczajną, jak miliony innych i jakiej nigdy nie miał. Jego marzenia rozwiały się z chwilą, gdy Potter powiedział mu o rozstaniu.

Dracon nie protestował, był jedynie wściekły na siebie, że naiwnie zaufał. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał nadzieję. Był w końcu Malfoyem. Według wszelkich kryteriów i opinii nie posiadał żadnych uczuć. Przybrał więc swoją beznamiętną maskę i zrobił to, co po nim oczekiwano – odszedł.

Mógł mieć pretensje jedynie do siebie, za naiwność.

Śnieg skrzypiał mu pod stopami zalegając na butach, mocząc nogawki i spód płaszcza. Spod bordowego, wełnianego kaptura wystawały rozwichrzone, blond włosy. Wodził czujnym wzrokiem po otoczeniu, ale jego myśli były bardzo daleko. Mimo, że chciał wyrzucić bruneta z pamięci, nie potrafił tego zrobić, a jego myśli wciąż do niego wracały, przypominając sobie każdy szczegół jego ciała, miękkość skóry czy ciepło oddechu. Chciał znów zanurzyć dłonie w jego włosy i czuć jak każdy z nich dotyka go, przesuwając od szyi, przez klatkę piersiową, łaskocząc brzuch i nadal schodząc niżej.

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i szybkim ruchem zapalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się głęboko dymem, na moment przymykając powieki.

„_W snach przejawia się właśnie ambicja; bo człowiek ambitny wydaje się sam sobie tylko cieniem swego snu."_

_[Szekspir, Hamlet]_

Musiał się skupić, a to go zdecydowanie rozpraszało. Ponownie zaciągnął się, rozluźniając wszystkie mięśnie i wracając myślami do rzeczywistości. Wszystko co go otaczało było takie niewyraźne, czuł się jakby we śnie, zresztą tak było od czasu przystąpienia do Czarnego Pana.

Nic nie jest rzeczywiste. Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń. Jego motto sprawdzało się doskonale, gdy musiał padać na kolana przed Voldemortem i bić czołem o ziemię, całując jego buty. W takich chwilach z dziką przyjemnością traktował to jak grę, a grał perfekcyjnie z satysfakcją godną szaleńca. Gorzej było, gdy musiał torturować, wtedy najtrudniej było mu pozostać w swojej bezpiecznej sferze. Odejść od tego co działo się przed nim, co sam musiał robić i pozostawać nieczułym na wszystko. Czuł wtedy nieznośną ciemność w sercu, która chciała je zgnieść, z każdym rzuconym czarno magicznym zaklęciem, zacieśniając się coraz mocniej.

Po tym wszystkim wracał do mieszkania Pottera, z głową pełną ludzkich krzyków i lamentu. Uwięziony w koszmarze, który nie był snem. Był równie martwy co ci wszyscy ludzie i jedynie ciepło innego ciała, przypominało mu o tym, że wciąż jednak żyje. I następnego dnia musi ponownie zanurzyć się okrutnym szaleństwie.

Przystanął. Na brudnym budynku, podobnym do wszystkich wokoło, wisiała, przybita tylko na jednym gwoździu, rdzewiejąca tabliczka z numerem 88. Demon ryknął zachwycony, odbijając się czerwonym błyskiem w stalowych oczach.

Draco stał się niewidzialny i niedbałym machnięciem dłoni otworzył drzwi. Wślizgnął się do środka, rozglądając uważnie po ciemnym, odrapanym holu. Nie było tutaj ani jednej czystej rzeczy, wszystko spowijała sadza i kurz. Na ściany przybite zostały różne wysuszone szczątki magicznych stworzeń. Nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi, złość niepotrzebnie tylko wkradłaby się w jego myśli. Nie mógł się rozpraszać bzdurami.

Znów wkroczył w swoją bezpieczną, białą sferę, odległą od rzeczywistości. Niemal mógł usłyszeć, jak jego serce zamiera. Powolnym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając zaklęcie antyaportacyjne i wyciszające na dom. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Macnair mu uciekł.

Długi korytarz kończył się tylko jednymi drzwiami. Farba schodziła z nich wielkimi płatami, osiadając na podłodze, a resztki były sukcesywnie wgniatane w posadzkę przez lokatora.

Powoli miał już dość, za pierwszym razem było dobrze, uświadomić ofierze winy, zabawić się, nasycić demona, nasycić głód krwi i zemstę.

Za drugim razem był zdezorientowany, za trzecim znudzony, a teraz nie czuł niczego. Za dużo rzeczy go rozpraszało i zaprzątało jego myśli.

Pchnął lekko, lecz nie zrobił kroku. Klątwa śmignęła mu obok głowy. Westchnął znużony.

Postąpił krok w lewo, nadal niewidoczny. Macnair chował się za jednym z krzeseł, jego różdżka wystawała zza oparcia.

— Waldenie, daruj sobie — rzekł, przechadzając się leniwie i pozwalając, by jego głos niósł się po pokoju. — Nie sądzę być zdołał mnie dosięgnąć — mówił i skinieniem dłoni odbijając następne zaklęcie, kierując je wprost w krzesło rozbijając je z hukiem. — Wychodź, tchórzu! — powiedział spokojnie, przeciągając sylaby.

Macnair wstał powoli z podłogi, odsuwając resztki krzesła i wbijając w nie rozbiegane oczy. Nogi się lekko pod nim trzęsły. Ubrany był w łachmany, które zwisały luźno na jego chudym ciele. Potargane włosy opadały na twarz.

— Panie? — warknął wściekle, lecz się nie poruszył.

— Pewnie zastanawia cię po co tutaj przyszedłem. — Leniwie obracał różdżkę w dłoni. — Odpowiedź jest prosta — zamilknął. Niemal widział, jak trybiki w umyśle śmierciożercy pracują. — Jesteś następny.

xxx

Harry siedział zgarbiony w fotelu, w jednej dłoni ściskał szklankę z Ognistą, którą sukcesywnie opróżniał. Był zagubiony. Nie dogadywał się z Draconem. Zupełnie już nie wiedział, co ma zrobić lub powiedzieć, by ten znów mu zaufał.

Na razie pozostało mu jedynie zanurzyć się we wspomnieniach i w nich poszukać pocieszenia lub wskazówki.

Dzień w którym pierwszy raz dotknął jedwabistej, mlecznej skóry pamiętał doskonale. Jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, a powietrze ugrzęzło mu w płucach. Szklanka z trzaskiem uderzyła o podłogę, rozbijając się w mak. Szkło dzwoniło jeszcze przez chwilę, tocząc się w różne strony. Harry był zbyt daleko myślami by to słyszeć.

Ciało, które dotykał idealnie pasowało do jego dłoni, wyginało się pod jego dotykiem. Drugą dłoń wplótł w miękkie, blond kosmyki, a ich właściciel jęknął głucho, gdy rozgrzane usta dotknęły jego zimnych warg. Później były już jedynie szepty, krzyki, jęki i nieskończony ocean dotknięć i westchnień.

Teraz mógł tylko wspominać w ciszy i mieć naiwną, nieustępliwą nadzieję, że z tych popiołów, kiedyś powstanie feniks.

xxx

— Jak to możliwe, że ten spaczony morderca nie pozostawia żadnych śladów? — warknął wściekły Iivari do swoich podwładnych. — Możecie mi to wytłumaczyć?

Jego ludzie byli skruszeni, jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli swojego szefa złego, a tym bardziej krzyczącego. Nikt się jednak nie dziwił, naprawdę miał powód by być wkurzonym.

— To jest absurdalne! — burzył się dalej, chodząc w kółko po pomieszczeniu. — Musieliśmy coś przeoczyć, nikt nie jest idealny.

— Może przejrzymy jeszcze raz wspomnienia? — zaproponował jeden z mężczyzn.

Fin westchnął ciężko.

— Nic innego nam nie zostało.

xxx

— _Nie zrobisz kroku, póki nie postawię przed tobą lustra, w którym ujrzysz samo dno swojej duszy.*_ — mruknął Draco, niedbałym machnięciem dłoni unieruchamiając Macnaira.

Xxx

— Nie mogę dać ci tego, czego potrzebujesz — wyszeptał prawie niedosłyszalnie blondyn. Jego postawa była niedbała, leniwie opierał się o ścianę. Nie patrzył jednak Harry'emu w oczy. Jego wzrok był utkwiony gdzieś w podłodze. — Daj sobie spokój, Złoty Chłopcze. Znajdź swoje miejsce we własnym świecie, nie moim. Jest zbyt brutalny, byś mógł być w nim szczęśliwy i zbyt pusty, byś cokolwiek w nim znalazł. To miejsce odpowiednie jedynie dla kogoś takiego jak ja. Tylko ja potrafię w nim się odnaleźć, jestem równie chory, spaczony i szalony. Znam labirynty szaleństwa.

— To nie jest prawda — zaparł się Potter.

Stał po środku pokoju, parę metrów od Dracona i nie poruszał się. Potrzeba by dotknąć, przytulić blondyna, wgniatała go w ziemię. Była jak trucizna w jego żyłach. Dłonie, zaciśnięte w pięści drżały nieopanowanie.

Zimnych śmiech odbił się echem od białych ścian.

— Wierzysz w to, w co chcesz wierzyć. Nie zauważyłbyś prawdy, nawet gdyby walnęła cię w twarz — mówił spokojnie, przeciągając sylaby. — Jesteś głupcem.

—Wiesz, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałem się z tobą rozstawać? — mówił cicho Harry, zaciskając palce na swoich kruczych włosach. — Wiesz to, prawda? — pytał błagalnie.

— Nie. — Zimne zaprzeczenie przecięło powietrze.

Draco nie zamierzał kłamać, nie tym razem.

— Ale tak jest — zapewnił go, gwałtownie potrząsając głową. Nie śmiał zbliżyć się bardziej do blondyna, wiedział, że jest mu winien wyjaśnienia. — Cały ten zgiełk po wojnie — zaczął niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak dokładnie mu to powiedzieć. — Było tego za wiele. Zabicie Voldemorta było dla mnie ogromnym szokiem. To że przeżyłem, było ogromnym szokiem. Nagle znalazłem się w sytuacji, w której nigdy nie miałem się znaleźć i zupełnie nie wiedziałem, co z tym zrobić. Czułem się zagubiony. Było to takie nowe, dziwne. — Paroma krokami podszedł do marmurowego kominka i zapatrzył się w płomienie. — Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze dyszał mi w kark morderca, nagle on zniknął i nie wiedziałem jak mam się zachować. Było to nowe, dziwne, obce — westchnął, milknąc na chwilę, by pozbierać myśli. — Ci wszyscy ludzie, tacy hałaśliwi, świętujący zwycięstwo, a przecież zostało przypłacone tyloma życiami. — Głos mu lekko drżał, widać było, że z trudem o tym mówi. Ciepłe światło z kominka odbijało się w jego oczach, zabarwiając j na wściekły kolor avady. — Sam stałem się mordercą i nie wiedziałem, czy zasługuję na szczęście, czy zasługuję na ciebie — zamilknął, opuszczając lekko głowę i wbijając spojrzenie w buty.

Ciszę przerwał głośny, lodowaty śmiech. Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie w jego kierunku, patrząc wielkimi oczami na Malfoya, ten jednak nie przejął się tym, nadal śmiał się szaleńczo.

— Harry, Harry, Harry — wysapał, kręcąc głową, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił. — Nie wiedziałeś czy zasługujesz na mnie? Mordercę dzieci, kobiet i bezbronnych? Szpiega i manipulatora? — zaśmiał się ponownie, wtapiając w niego rozbiegany wzrok. W jednej ręce ściskał dymiący się papieros. — Wymyśl lepsze kłamstwo. Zbyt długo żyję w kłamstwie, byś mógł mnie nabrać byle czym.

— Przykro mi, że tak o mnie myślisz, Draco — powiedział smutnym głosem Potter. — Mówię szczerze, tak jak czuję.

— Nie zgrywaj zranionej panienki, Potter — warknął ostrzegawczo Draco. — Czasami nie da się niczego tym osiągnąć. — Machnął niedbale dłonią, a dym z papierosa pozostawił w powietrzu kolisty kształt. — Spróbuj raz jeszcze.

— Draco... — wyszeptał błagalnie Harry, robiąc krok w stronę sztywno stojącego blondyna.

— Nie — zatrzymał go wyciągnięciem ręki. — Nie zmienię zdania. I nawet nie próbuj wzbudzać we mnie litości. Jestem Malfoyem, my nie posiadamy uczuć.

— Ale, Draco...

— Nie! — warknął zimno. — Lepiej będzie jak już pójdziesz. Przeszkadzasz mi, Potter.

— Niby w czym? — zaparł się Harry, a jego wzrok momentalnie stwardniał.

— W życiu — wycedził lodowato Draco, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Potter westchnął, opuścił zrezygnowany głowę i po raz kolejny wyszedł.

xxx

Przemierzał szybkim krokiem ulicę Pokątną. Całą siłą woli zmuszał się do tego by nie biec, szepty które słyszał wokoło sprawiały, że czuł wielką dziurę w sercu. Był rozdarty i miał ochotę krzyczeć.

— _Tak, Macnair..._

— _Słyszeliście?_

— _...za język? Naprawdę?..._

— _Jak można powiesić kogoś za język?_

— _... następny chory psychopata..._

—

* Szekspir, Hamlet


	8. Nieustanność

Beta: Zilidya

.

Rozdział ósmy

Nieustanność

„_Dobrze wiedział, że miłość przynosi ludziom najgłębszy smutek, jako że jest najwyższym wysiłkiem, na jaki człowiek się porywa, aby wyjść z samotności. A mimo to dążył do miłości w nieustępliwym uniesieniu."_

_[Gabriele d'Annunzio, Triumf śmierci.]_

— Kim jesteś, by mi rozkazywać? — warknął blondyn, odwracając się od rozmówcy z łopotem szat. — Kim jesteś, by stawiać mi warunki? Nie masz najmniejszego prawa ingerować w moje życie, czy próbować mnie do czegoś nakłaniać. Miałeś swoją szansę, zmarnowałeś ją. — Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. — I drugiej nie dostaniesz, na pewno nie ode mnie.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna stał ze spuszczoną głową na środku marmurowego pokoju. Wokół panowała martwa cisza, lecz gdy pojawił się w posiadłości Malfoya, w całym domu rozbrzmiewały ciężkie, fortepianowe nuty.

Muzyka pełna żalu, straconych nadziei oraz szaleństwa niosła się echem i dźwięczała jeszcze w mrocznych zakamarkach dworu. Dzięki niej Harry mógłby wiele powiedzieć o tym, kto ją tworzył. Mógłby wyczytać jego historię z tych nut i uczucia, które nim władały. Znaleźć prawdę, wydobyć ją spod maski wiecznego spokoju, dzięki tym dźwiękom. Chciałby krzyknąć, że rozumie, że wcale nie chciał, że to było dawno i nie prawda. Że będzie lepiej. Ale nie mógł, wiedział, że każda z tych rzeczy brzmi bzdurnie i nie zostałaby przyjęta.

— Kłamstwa — wysyczał Draco, zaciskając w furii pięści. Żyły na jego rękach pulsowały boleśnie, wygrywając rytm życia. — Tylko to potrafiłeś. Byłem idiotą, uwierzyłem ci — mruknął ciszej, odwracając się do bruneta plecami. Stał sztywno wyprostowany, z głową wzniesioną, lecz jego oczy gubiły się gdzieś w przestrzeni. — Może masz rację, nie wiedziałeś co zrobić, nie byłeś przygotowany, by żyć dalej. Ale ja także nie byłem. A teraz wracasz po latach i chcesz zburzyć cały spokój, który budowałem po twoim odejściu.

Harry zadrżał. Nie śmiał nawet się bronić, wiedział, że porzucenie, bo inaczej nie mógł tego nazwać, było pomyłką. Było niewybaczalne i nie liczył wcale na to, że blondyn mu szybko wybaczy. Sam nie potrafiłby wybaczyć szybko, więc nie mógł się spierać i nalegać. Mógł jedynie dążyć do tego, by Draco przekonał się o tym, że naprawdę żałuje i mu zależy. I uda mu się, choćby miała być ostatnia rzecz w jego życiu.

Wyszedł.


	9. W ciszy

Beta: Zilidya

.

Rozdział dziewiąty

W ciszy

Nie wiedział czyje słowa, poruszyły go najbardziej, Harry'ego czy swoje własne. Czuł jednak, że tonie, dusząc się w morzu krwi. Jego oddech jest urywany, łapie się za gardło i rozdziera kołnierzyk z koszuli. Oddycha. Jeszcze oddycha. Stoi oparty o jakiś odrapany, brudny budynek. Wszystko wokoło skąpane jest w jasnej poświacie. To nie magia, tylko śnieg iskrzący się w świetle latarni. Nawet w tak obskurnych miejscach można znaleźć trochę piękna. Widzi jak pojedyncze krople krwi skapują na bielutki śnieg.

— Kurwa — klnie, spoglądając na swoje dotąd zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.

Przed dziesięć płytkich ran, przesiąka krew.

Wyciąga z kieszeni różdżkę, niecierpliwie czyszcząc śnieg i ręce. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na taką ignorancje, by zostawić gdzieś ślad po sobie. Trzeba myśleć o wszystkim. Ponownie oddycha głęboko, szukając w sobie odpowiedzi na pytania. Choć po chwili dochodzi do tego, że tak właściwie to nie chce ich znaleźć. Życie nie bywa proste, jest jak tysiąc korytarzy, przenikających się i łączących. Tak naprawdę nikt nie zgłębił jego wszystkich zakamarków.

Pamiętał, jak był młody i myślał, że cały świat jest jego. Najpierw w szkole, gdy chlubił się swoją czystą krwią i urodą, czuł się wyjątkowy. Potem służba, nadal był adorowany, nazwisko Malfoy budziło respekt. Aż do czasu.

W ciszy świat wygląda inaczej, a właśnie w tamtym momencie czuł ją wokół siebie. Wibrującą i nieustanną. Otulała go, szeptała ciepłe słowa, pocieszała. Chciał jej w tamtym momencie uwierzyć. Rozpłynąć się w jej objęciach i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Nie musiałby zmagać się z Czarnym Panem. Mógłby umrzeć spokojnie. Tak właściwie to nie wiedział, czy gdyby miał wybór, zdołałby zrezygnować ze wszystkiego. Mimo bólu i wyborów, które się przed nim jawiły, było to życie. A on słynął ze swej niezłomności woli.

Gdy po skończeniu Hogwartu, Lucjusz zaprowadził go przed oblicze Czarnego Pana, nie czuł strachu. Jedynie dumę i przynależność. To były dla niego najcięższe lata. Voldemort, wyczuwając w nim potencjał, sam zatroszczył się o jego edukację. Przez parę lat zgłębiał najczarniejsze tajniki magii, jednocześnie donosząc Potterowi o poczynaniach wroga. Szpieg idealny, idealnie mroczny i zdecydowany pomóc jasnej stronie. Paradoks. Miał jeden, niezłomny powód, by to robić - Harry Potter. Jego zguba i spełnienie. Za wszelką cenę chciał go chronić. Więc mordował, torturował i z zawziętością uczył się mrocznych sztuk. Czarny Pan nie był cierpliwym nauczycielem, nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by go zranić czy ukarać. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał tamte dni.

— _Draco Malfoyu, spójrz na mnie — wysyczał cicho czarnoksiężnik, stojąc nad zgiętym w pokłonie arystokracie. _

_Draco wolno poniósł oczy, wewnątrz niego, aż się gotowało, był spięty, czuł to całym ciałem, zatrzymał się na purpurowych tęczówkach. I zapomniał o oddychaniu. Voldemort, w swej naturalnej formie o kruczoczarnych włosach i przystojnej twarzy wcale nie miał gadzich źrenic. Nie, było zdecydowanie gorzej. Chłopak czuł się jakby, spojrzał w sam środek piekła. Pochłaniało go to, przepalało każdą żyłę w jego ciele. Ściskało za serce. Ogień, krew i pożoga. Nie wiedział co było gorsze, widział tysiące martwych istnień, skąpanych w czerwieni i duszących się w pyle. _

— _Widzisz to — wyszeptał Czarny Pan — i czujesz. Jesteś tym, którego będę uczył._

_I wyrok zapadł._

Od tamtego dnia zamieszkał w Wężowym Dworze, dręczony przez Lorda dzień i noc. Po tygodniu ciągłej nauki, pozwalał mu na jeden dzień snu, co dwa tygodnie mógł odejść na dwa dni. Resztę spędzał pobudzony eliksirem czuwania nad grubymi, zapomnianymi księgami lub starymi, pamiętającymi zamierzchłe epoki, pergaminami.

Potter nigdy nie pytał dlaczego do ich wspólnego łóżka wraca tak rzadko. Nie pytał, gdy wracał skąpany we krwi, ledwo mając siły, bo pojawić się w holu. Brał go wtedy na ręce, obmywał i zanosił do łóżka. Pozwalał spać przez następne dwa dni, a później budził i robił kawę. Draco nigdy nie pytał, skąd ten wiedział, że musi wracać. Widział jedynie, że jego oczy zaczyna pochłaniać ten sam błysk, który dojrzał w oczach Lorda. Z początku był przerażony, później zaakceptował to, jako część siebie, by pomóc Potterowi.

— _Crucio__ — wysyczała czarna postać. _

_Draco spiął mięśnie, lecz stał dumnie wyprostowany. Wiedział, że płaci za swoją ignorancje. Mógł jedynie cieszyć się z tak nikłej kary. Minął rok i dobrze wiedział, do czego zdolny jest jego mentor. Sam znał tyle czarnych klątw, że mógłby torturować każdego mieszkańca Londynu inną._

_Największą trudność sprawiała mu wężomowa. Nie miał naturalnego daru, nie potrafił sam z siebie w niej mówić, jednak godziny spędzone z Lordem wpoiły mu mnóstwo zaklęć w tym języku. Nie było to łatwe. Na początku wszystkie dźwięki stapiały się w jedno. Nie potrafił rozróżnić subtelnych różnic. Były zbyt nikłe. Dopiero po roku nauki radził sobie z klątwami. I był zadziwiony jakie niesie to ze sobą możliwości. Zwykle zaklęcia wypowiedziane w wężomowie nie potrzebowały nawet różdżki, swobodnie można było rzucić choćby __lumos__ czy __accio__, nie poszukując jej po kieszeniach. Do mocniejszych czarów jednak jej potrzebował, zabierały zbyt wiele energii i koncentracji. Nie potrafił rzucić poprawnie __cutler__, nie sięgając po nią. Czarny Pan wykazywał z tego powodu wielkie niezadowolenie. Do dziś miał blizny, po paru sesjach wyrażania tego. _

_Ze wszystkich dziedzin magii, najbardziej pasjonowała Voldemorta nekromancja i tą wiedzę wpajał mu najbardziej. Poznał demony wszystkich dziewięciu kręgów piekieł i wtedy utwierdził się w myśli, że dla niego nie ma już powrotu. Nie, gdy wymówił imię Dziewiątego, spuszczając go na wioskę pełną niewinnych ludzi._

_Często zamykał się w ciszy, nie słysząc krzyków ofiar i jęków torturowanych. Zamykał swoją jaźń głęboko w sobie i wypuszczał ją jedynie przy Harrym, który dbał o nią i ogrzewał, by nie zamarzła jak reszta, i nie stopiła się w bryłę lodu. Czy raczej kryształu o bardzo ostrych krawędziach. _

Cisza niestety nie bywa idealna, przecinają ją szarpane rany i cicho kapiąca krew.


	10. A imię jego

Beta: Zilidya

.

Rozdział dziesiąty

A imię jego

Londyn wydawał mu się niezwykle cichy i martwy. Śnieg nadal nie ustępował. Z nieba spadały wielkie płaty, oblepiając jego czarny płaszcz i czepiając się włosów. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mógłby kiedykolwiek zatęsknić, w takiej chwili, za inną porą roku. Po głębszym zastanowieniu lubił wszystkie, w każdej potrafił znaleźć coś dla siebie. Zaczynając od mroźnej zimny, gdy pola skrzyły się, jakby obsypane diamentowym pyłem; wiosnę, w której życie budziło się na nowo; ciepłe lato, z czerwonym słońcem i kolorową jesień.

Mróz skrzypiał mu pod butami, a latarnie żółtym światłem rozpraszały mrok ulicy. Często myślał, co by było, gdyby nie musiał uczestniczyć w wojnie. Czy jego życie też byłoby pełne ślepej dumy? Z pewnością nie otrzymałby tyle bólu, nie musiałby ukrywać blizn, ani nie poznałby, co znaczy znajdować się na granicy życia i śmierci.

Teraz potrafił czuć jedynie pustkę. Otaczała go szczelnym kokonem, nie pozwalając światu zbliżyć się do niego. Czuł jakby żył w ciągłym śnie, nadzwyczaj rzeczywistym i takim, z którego nie można się zbudzić.

Nie raz, gdy Czarny Pan torturował go godzinami pod pretekstem oswajania z bólem, powtarzał sobie jak mantrę, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Zbudzi się rano i ból będzie jedynie śmiesznym wspomnieniem, nie zobaczy blizn na swoim ciele, a ojciec nadal będzie żywy. Może były to kłamstwa, ale one pozwalały mu przeżyć, utrzymywały przy zdrowych zmysłach, co nie było łatwe.

Nie wiedział, czy Potter zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego przygotowuje go Czarny Pan, ale sądząc po jego zamglonych z wyczerpania oczach, mógł widzieć wiele, wiele za dużo.

Nigdy jednak się z tym nie zdradził, poza jednym razem. Wrócił wtedy wyjątkowo zmaltretowany, słaniając się na nogach, a Harry widząc go, wykrzyknął: „Słodki Merlinie, myślałem, że ostatniego _Cultera_ już nie wytrzymasz".

Prawie płakał. Prawie. Ten jeden, jedyny raz.

Draco przystanął i odetchnął głęboko, czuł, że ten dzień będzie męczący. Na zegarze dochodziła dopiero dwudziesta, a on miał wielką ochotę wrócić do domu zasnąć i już się nie obudzić.

I wcale nie uważał, że to zły pomysł, wręcz przeciwnie. Doskonały. I nie do zrealizowania.

Demon zaśmiał się złośliwie.

— _Obudź się człowieku, nadal tu jestem._

Malfoy prychnął jedynie, ale jego wzrok momentalnie stwardniał. Przez te parę chwil naprawdę zapomniał, że nosi w sobie niebezpiecznego demona. Z głupoty musiałby się teraz uderzyć w głowę. Gdyby Cuordeuosowi nie podobało się to, co mają jeszcze do zrobienia, w takiej chwili nieuwagi z łatwością mógłby go opętać i bez pytania pożreć jego duszę.

Zdecydowanie nie była to przyjemna perspektywa.

Zatrzymał się przed wysokim, zrujnowanym budynkiem. Sprawiał on wrażenie, jakby nikt od lat w nim nie mieszkał. Zabite deskami okna i mech rosnący na drzwiach, skutecznie o tym przekonywał. Malfoy jednak wiedział lepiej. Jedna inkantacja i widział, jak ktoś porusza się w jednym z pokoi na piętrze. Nigdy nie sądził, że podziękuje Czarnemu Panu za to, czego go nauczył. Nigdy też nie planował zostać mordercą, teraz jednak było już dla niego za późno.

„On narodził się dwa razy,był chłopczykiem,który przeszedł przez podwójne wrota."[Luca di Fulvio, La Scala di Dionisio]

Drzwi ustąpiły pod delikatnym naporem jego magii, bezszelestnie wślizgnął się do środka. Linie zaklęć alarmujących lśniły jasno w ciemnościach. Draco, odkąd potrafił dostrzec ploty czarów, wykorzystywał to, kiedy tylko miał okazję. Fascynowało go to, w jaki sposób linie się łączą, zbiegają, plączą i w jaki sposób można je rozplątać bez aktywowania czaru.

W taki też sposób udało mu się stworzyć czar pętli czasu.

Teraz przystąpił do tego bez wahania. Po tylu latach badań mógłby to robić z zawiązanymi oczami, dosłownie. Każdy czar wytwarzał wibracje w powietrzu, im był potężniejszy, tym mocniejsze. I to dzięki impulsom magicznym można było go modyfikować.

W ciągu paru sekund, zaklęcie zniknęło. Zadowolony z siebie Draco, wszedł na schody, śmiejąc się w duchu, że wszystkie jego ofiary mieszkają na piętrze, jakby mając nadzieję, że zło nie wchodzi tak wysoko. Mylili się, zło bardzo lubi schody.

„Był bogiem zmąconych zmysłów,syreną instynktów i krzykiem nienawiści."[La scala di Dionisio, Luca di Fulvio]

Na piętrze panowały egipskie ciemności, nawet Draco nie widział nic poza jasną smugą spod drzwi na dalekim końcu korytarza. Stąpał bezszelestnie po grubym, miękkim dywanie, zbliżając się do ofiary. Nie sądził, by ta się go spodziewała. Właśnie tkwiła w jednym punkcie, nie poruszając się od pewnego czasu.

Pchnął drzwi, celując w kierunku magicznej sygnatury i stanął zdezorientowany. Pokój był prawie pusty. Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdował się jedynie zimny kominek, a na środku stał fotel, zwrócony bokiem do niego. Fotel, absolutnie pusty, tak przynajmniej mu się zdawało.

Dziwne, bo właśnie stamtąd wyczuwał mocną sygnaturę, wciąż żywego człowieka. Niepewnie podszedł bliżej.

Na czerwonym fotelu leżała odcięta ręka. Draco westchnął. Nott musiał rzucić na nią czar, przedłużający funkcje życiowe. A kawałek ciała był wystarczająco duży, by sygnatura mogła być wyraźna.

Draco zasępił się. Nie wiedział, gdzie popełnił błąd. Przecież, gdy był jeszcze przed budynkiem, sygnatura się poruszała, więc Nott musiał być tu jeszcze przed chwilą, a czar przedłużający też nie trwa długo. Zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to. Jego tytuł mistrza zbrodni właśnie został zachwiany.

.::.

Aportował się z cichym trzaskiem, od razu zacierając za sobą ślad. Jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju, skierował swoje kroki do biblioteki, tam usiadł na wygodnym, szerokim parapecie i zapatrzył się w okno.

Demon w jego duszy burzył się żądny krwi, której nie dostał.

— _Tego nie było w umowie_ — wywarczał nieprzyjemnie. — _Twój czas się kończy, człowieku._

— Zamknij się, na razie ja tu jestem panem — odpowiedział mu zimno Draco. — Teraz nic nie możesz mi zrobić.

Cuordeus zaśmiał się paskudnie, a jego chichot wibrował w czaszce Malfoya.

— _Jak bardzo się mylisz, śmiertelniku. Jestem starożytnym demonem krwi, mogę bardzo wiele._ — Jego głos był bardzo nieprzyjemny, przypominał zgrzytanie tarki.

— Ucisz się łaskawie. Próbuje dojść do tego, dlaczego Nott nam się wywinął — uciął Draco, nie mając ochoty na słowne przepychanki.

.::.

17 luty

— Pan Iivari przyszedł. — Cichy głos skrzata, wyrwał go z lektury.

— Wprowadź go. Tam gdzie zawsze — powiedział Draco, niechętnie odkładając książkę.

Wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju, jak Nott mógł się wymknąć. Miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się tego jutro na spotkaniu ze śmierciożercami. A jeżeli nie będą chcieli mu powiedzieć, użyje skuteczniejszych środków perswazji.

Wstał z parapetu, nieco się ociągając i skierował się w stronę gabinetu, w którym przyjmował gości.

Używając tajnych przejść, nie było to daleko, jednak oficjalną drogą zajęłoby mu to z piętnaście minut. Sądził, że spokojnie zdąży jeszcze przed Finem. Podszedł do jednej ze ścian i położył na niej swoją dłoń, ta odsunęła się bezszelestnie, ukazując długi, w miarę jasny, kamienny korytarz. System przejść był bardzo przydatny, a moc otwierania ich przechodziła na kolejnych dziedziców posiadłości. Pokonawszy parę zakrętów, znalazł się przy gabinecie, wszystkie ściany wejściowe od strony korytarza, były przeźroczyste, więc bez przeszkód można było się dowiedzieć, czy ktoś jest w środku. Draco wślizgnął się do wciąż pustego pomieszczenia i usiadł na fotelu, przed rzeźbionym, mahoniowym biurkiem.

Po paru minutach skrzat oznajmił, że gość jest przed drzwiami. Malfoy machnięciem dłoni nakazał go wpuścić.

— Draco! — Fin nie wyglądał tak rewelacyjnie, jak na początku swojego przybycia do Anglii. Włosy miał trochę potargane, a oczy lekko zmęczone. Uśmiechnął się jednak do niego wesoło.

— Witaj, Iivari. Siadaj. — Wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. — Napijesz się czegoś?— Wiesz, w czym gustuję — zaśmiał się Iivari.

Malfoy pstryknął palcami, przywołując skrzata.

— Pyłek, przynieś dwa Finlandzkie piwa.

Skrzat energicznie pomachał głową, znikając by po chwili pojawić się z eleganckimi szklankami, wypełnionymi ciemnobursztynowym płynem.

Fin pociągnął zdrowo ze swojej szklanki i rozpromienił się.

— Chciałbym już wrócić do kraju.

— Nie rozumiem, czego ci tu brakuje? — odpowiedział Draco. — Akurat mamy zimę. Myślałem, że to się niczym nie różni, tu czy tam, śnieg jest taki sam.

— I tu się mylisz — rzekł Iivari, odgarniając z twarzy długie włosy. — Tam śnieg jest zupełnie inny i zdecydowanie jest go więcej. Tutaj jest płasko i brudno. Wszystko budujecie z zimnego kamienia. U mnie zimną szklą się jeziora, pola przykrywa roziskrzony puch, nawet wodospady zastygają. Świat wygląda, jakby czas stanął w miejscu — rozmarzył się, pijąc piwo. — Nigdy mnie nie przekonasz do angielskiej pogody. U was to nie jest w ogóle anomalia? — zapytał, śmiejąc się. — No wiesz, śnieg. Chyba zwykle to nie macie go dużo.

Draco uśmiechnął się.

— Racja, przyjacielu. Tutaj dziesięć centymetrów to anomalia, a te trzydzieści i mróz, to wprost na początku było postrzegane jako koniec świata. — zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. — Ministerstwo specjalnie wysyłało po specjalistów z Norwegii, by przyjechali nam powiedzieć, jak sobie radzić z tym śniegiem. Podobno wcześniej byli Polacy, proponując nam sypanie dróg solą, ale ich zwymyślali od wariatów. To się obrazili i pojechali. A jak przyjechali Norwegowie i powiedzieli to samo, to Minister nie chcąc wyjść na idiotę bez szemrania dostosował się do tego, a potem musiał wysyłać oficjalne listy z przeprosinami do Polaków. Zamęt był straszliwy. Prorok pisał chyba o tym przez półtora miesiąca.

— Nasze miasta są objęte czarami odśnieżającymi — powiedział Fin. — Ministerstwo chciało sprzedać na to patent, ale nikt nie wie, jak do końca to działa. To bardzo stara magia, ma z dwa tysiące lat.

Malfoy bezwiednie pokiwał głową, nie sądził jednak, by Iivari zjawił się tutaj, by porozmawiać z nim o pogodzie, wypowiedział więc swoje podejrzenia głośno.

— Masz rację, przejrzałeś mnie — spoważniał. — Chodzi o te zabójstwa. Wczoraj znaleziono w starej kamienicy rękę w fotelu. Żadnego ciała, samą rękę. Wyglądało to bardzo podejrzanie. Specjaliści jednak doszli to wniosku, po odpowiedniej analizie, że człowiek żyje i się sam okaleczył.

— Zdążyli rozpoznać sygnaturę? — zaciekawił się Malfoy.

— Niestety, nic nie wiadomo. Gdy to wykryliśmy, jeszcze była, ale to był taki ułamek sekundy, że nie zdążyliśmy ją przeanalizować. Wiesz, po prostu zgasła, jakby umarł człowiek. Wchodzimy, a tu sama dłoń. Nawet za dużo krwi nie było, jakby wszystko zostało dobrze przemyślane — zasępił się Fin. Szklanka w jego dłoni była prawie pusta, obracał ją teraz leniwie w dłoni, badając jej powierzchnię pod palcami. — Sprawa robi się coraz bardziej śliska.

— Myślisz, że jest to powiązane z wcześniejszymi zabójstwami? — zamyślił się Draco.

— Co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Myślę, że ofiara zwyczajnie mu uciekła. Nie potrafię jednak powiedzieć, jak to możliwe. Zresztą widziałeś, co wcześniej sprawca wyczyniał.

— Tak widziałem — zamyślił się. — Nie potrafię pomóc, przyjacielu.

— Wiesz, że to także sprawa twojego wydziału — przypomniał mu twardym głosem. — Nie było cię na miejscu zbrodni. Mam wrażenie, że nie angażujesz się w tę sprawę wystarczająco.

Draco mimo wielkiej chęci, nie pokręcił się ze zdenerwowania na krześle, ani nawet nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. W środku jedynie przemknęła przez niego lekka fala strachu. W duchu pogratulował sobie opanowania, nawet nie drgnęła mu dłoń, którą trzymał na szklance.

— Iivari, znasz mnie — zaczął dość chłodnym głosem, takim, który zawsze przybierał, gdy chciał zahamować poruszenie. — Od pewnego czasu nie zostało mi nic. Nic z życia, które miałem. Nie mam ojca, matki, ani żadnego rodzeństwa. Powiedz mi, jak mam wykazywać entuzjazm.

Iivari wyglądał na zasmuconego, a w jego oczach błyszczało zrozumienie.

— Wybacz, przyjacielu — powiedział cicho. — Masz rację, to było głupie z mojej strony. Znamy się tak długo, a ja się zachowywałem, jakby się nic nie stało. Jakbyś miał serce z kamienia. Moja wina, po prostu zapomniałem, że jesteś Malfoyem. Wiem, że nie lubisz wyznań, ani deklaracji uczuć.

— W porządku — uśmiechnął się trochę Draco, zaciskając dłonie na szklance i spuszczając lekko wzrok.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że poszło tak łatwo. Nie sądził, że uda mu się oszukać Fina. Miał nawet lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, w końcu przyjaźnili się od wielu lat. Brakowało mu jednak skrupułów, by tak po prostu mu powiedzieć, że straszny morderca, którego szuka, to on. Przyznać się do popełnionych win i cierpliwie czekać na karę. Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić, on już sam sobie wymierzył odpowiednią sprawiedliwość. Wieczną samotność w piekle demonów. I tak mu już nic z życia nie zostało, jedynie zgorzkniałość i żal. Jakby nie mógł się urodzić po tej cholernej wojnie! Choćby teraz, bez żrących wspomnień, które roztapiały jego duszę, bez balastu odpowiedzialności czynów. Bez krwi na rękach. A jednak ona była, czuł prawie jak mu ciąży, ciągnie jego dłonie w dół. Czasami klękał na ziemi i przykładał do niej ręce, myśląc, że ulży ciężarowi, ale nic podobnego się nie działo. Nadal to czuł. Wiedział, że dla niego nie ma już odwrotu.

— Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? — zapytał Iivari.

— Nie wiem.

— Wiesz, nie chcę nalegać, ale praca by ci się naprawdę przydała. Miałbyś zajęcie, nie myślałbyś o przykrych rzeczach. Nie miałbyś na nie czasu. To naprawdę dobrze by ci zrobiło — próbował go nieśmiało przekonać, ale Draco machnął tylko na to ręką.

— Poradzę sobie — rzucił trochę zbyt zimno. — Lepiej mów jak z Hermioną. Widziałem, że przypadliście sobie do gustu.

— Nie narzekam — zaśmiał się lekko Fin, a jego oczy rozbłysły. — Nie miałem jednak zbyt dużo czasu by się z nią spotkać, ale po rozwiązaniu śledztwa, chcę to nadrobić. Teraz dzień i noc myślę o tym draniu. Znasz moje podejście do pracy, nie spocznę, dopóki tego nie rozwiążę.

— Myślisz, że masz coś konkretnego?

— Więcej niż poprzednio. Dużo pomogło to, że tym razem ofiara uciekła. To rzuca trochę inne światło na wszystko. Myślę, że ktoś go musiał przejrzeć, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu i bardzo chciałbym spotkać tą osobę.

— Nawet jeżeli to śmierciożerca? — mruknął Draco, podnosząc na niego szare oczy.

— Tym lepiej — uśmiechnął się Iivari. — Miałbym dwóch zbrodniarzy za jednym razem.

— Fakt, zapomniałem.

Iivari spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

— Coś ostatnio zbyt często zapominasz — przyznał cicho. — Draco! Giną ludzie. Nie pamiętasz już, jak w czasie wojny robiłeś co mogłeś, by ich ratować?

— To nie ludzie, to potwory — warknął. — I dobrze im tak.

Fin pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Cokolwiek by nie zrobili, powinni mieć szansę na sprawiedliwy sąd.

Draco się z tym absolutnie nie zgadzał, zbyt często musiał po nich sprzątać. Gdy przechodzili przez całe niemagiczne wsie, zostawiając za sobą zgliszcza i trupy, to właśnie on musiał pierwszy na to patrzeć. Doprowadzać wszystko do w miarę względnego ładu, by medycy i aurorzy nie padli na zawał, ale to teraz on, musiał żyć ze wspomnieniami.

— Ty i twoja pokręcona sprawiedliwość. Czasami mam ochotę cię za nią przekląć — warknął, kręcąc głową. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na brzegu stołu. — Jak śmiesz mi mówić o wojnie. Gdy ja ryzykowałem życiem, ty siedziałeś w mroźnej Finlandii. W ciszy i spokoju, czytając wszystko w gazetach, ewentualnie podnosząc brwi, nad kolejnymi listami z naszego Ministerstwa. To nie była twoja wojna, tak mówiłeś, więc teraz mi o niej nie przypominaj.

Zaczerpnął tchu, próbując się uspokoić. Przez chwilę siedział, patrząc w podłogę, ale gdy podniósł wzrok, jego oczy były zimne i puste.

— To jest ten moment, w którym wychodzisz.


End file.
